Konoha : Dans l'Ombre et la Lumière
by YuukiChan08
Summary: Konoha est un village qui mélangé tradition et modernité. Alors que tout le monde pense que les ninjas ont disparus, ceux-ci continuent d'agir dans l'ombre. Naruto et ses amis vont apprendre à perfectionner leurs techniques dans une académie prestigieuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I – Le Paradis s'éteint... L'Enfer s'allume... ou pas !

~ Chez les Uzumaki ~

Kushina *devant la chambre de Naruto* Naruto? Naruto? Naruto !

Naruto *dort profondément et n'entend pas sa mère* Zzz...

Minato *arrive devant la porte à son tour* Que se passe-t-il ma chérie?

Kushina : Oh Minato ! Je t'en supplie ! Va réveiller ton baka de fils ! T_T

Minato : Mais c'est le weekend, il peut dormir encore -_-''

Kushina : Oui mais c'est LE dernier weekend ! J'ai besoin de lui pour acheter l'uniforme pour l'académie ! Il commence lundi je te rappelle ! *'' On aurait dû l'acheter avant... me voilà forcée de le réveiller en plein weekend-end...''*

Minato *avait complètement oublié ce détail* Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! XD Laisse-moi faire, dans 30 secondes, notre baka de fils sera réveillé^^ *rentre dans la chambre de Naruto et s'approche de son oreille* Naruto? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Ichiraku va définitivement fermer et quitter Konoha... *fait un clin d'oeil à Kushina*

Naruto *sort de son rêve et se réveille en panique* Q-quoi ? o_O C-c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Ses Ramen sont les plus délicieux, les plus divins *continue les éloges* c'est les meilleurs ! Pourquoi me lâche-t-il comme ça T_T C'est fini, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre... *BANG ! Naruto a reçu un coup sur la tête* Itai itai T_T Tiens Papa? *Il ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le début* Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? *se frotte la tête*

Minato : T'es vraiment un baka de fils -_-'' *soupire* Ichiraku ne va pas partir de Konoha -_-

Naruto : Pourquoi t'as dit ça alors? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? o_O

Minato *soupire à nouveau* Il fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour te réveiller... ta mère me casse les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure en t'appelant !

Kushina *qui a tout entendu bien sûr* Nani ? yeux de lynx _

Minato *pouffe de rire* Hahaha je plaisantais chérie, ne t'énerves pas^^'' *il pensait quand même le fait qu'elle lui a cassé les oreilles =p*

Kushina *s'apaise* Je préfère^^

Naruto *bâille, se frotte les yeux et s'apprête à se rendormir* Bon ben moi, je me rendors... Zzz...

Kushina *réagit au quart de tour* Pas si vite mon garçon ! *le secoue violemment* Tu vas te lever, te laver et t'habiller sur le champ ! *continue de le secouer* Tu m'as compris ?

Minato : Tu ne penses pas que t'y vas un peu fort? ^^''

Naruto *ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe et est complètement sonné*

Kushina *redevient toute innocente* Oups ^^''

Minato : -_-''

Naruto *qui reprend à peine ses esprits* Mais pourquoi on m'a réveillé? C'est pas aujourd'hui la rentrée -_-

Kushina : Non mais j'ai besoin de toi pour acheter l'uniforme ! Je te rappelle que c'est obligatoire !

Naruto *avait aussi zappé ce détail* Ah oui c'est vrai -_- Mais t'étais vraiment obligée... *regarde le réveil en même temps* de me réveiller à 8h ? o_O

Minato : Tu connais ta mère...

Kushina : Nani ? yeux de lynx _

Minato : Betsuni ^^''

Kushina : Bien^^ Allez Naruto debout ! Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt alors dépêche-toi de te préparer !

Naruto *encore un peu endormi quand même* Oui c'est bon j'arrive...

Pauvre Naruto -_- Il a à peine dormi 5h... S'il avait su que sa mère le réveillerai juste pour un uniforme, il ne serait pas sorti jusqu'à 2h du matin... le parfum si doux des vacances devient bien amer à l'approche de la rentrée. Mais le blondinet sourit malgré tout. Dès lundi, sa vie va complètement changer, il a réussi à intégrer la pus prestigieuse académie de Konoha mais franchement ce n'est pas ça qui le fait sourire, ce qui l'intéresse le plus, ce sont les coups foireux qu'il va faire avec ses amis^^ Même si cette idée le réjouit, ce n'est pas encore la raison de son sourire. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui peut le faire sourire comme ça? (vous avez bien une petite idée les gens non?^^) Si le blondinet aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux yeux d'un bleu azur écarlate et aux joues décorées de 3 magnifiques moustacges se plonge dans une profonde chimère, c'est parce qu'une seule et unique personne occupe ses pensées (c'est rare qu'il pense XD) : Elle^^ Elle, une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux de nacre, aux longs cheveux soyeux et d'une couleur brune éclatante et à la peau d'une douceur incomparable. Cette jeune fille n'est autre que Hinata, la seule qui ait réussi à faire chavirer le cœur du charmant blondinet. Malheureusement, il redescend vite de son nuage bien douillet...

Kushina : Naruto ! Dépêche-toi ! ''Mais qui a bien pu me donner un baka de fils pareil?

Naruto *retrouve ses esprits à contre-cœur* Oui c'est bon j'arrive ! Y'a pas le feu !

Toujours à contre-coeur, Naruto se lève enfin, se dirige vers la salle de bain, se douche rapidement, sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille (mince, il ne se balade pas nu chez lui... quelle perverse =p), s'habille rapidement (il était pas censé être fatigué depuis tout à l'heure? XD) et descend enfin prendre son petit-déjeuner qui a eu le temps de refroidir... ce qui énerve au plus haut point le blondinet, ses cheveux commencent à se hérisser tellement sa colère monte !

Naruto : Mamaaaan ! C'est imbuvabe ça ! *le truc imbuvable c'est son chocolat chaud* Tu pourrais pas m'en faire un autre et vite ?

Kushina : Et puis quoi encore ?

Naruto *se calme et lance un regard et un sourire malicieux* Et bien dans ce cas, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, tu iras acheter mon uniforme toute seule =p

Kushina : Me ferais-tu du chantage? Ça ne marche pas avec moi^^ Tu n'as qu'à te le réchauffer, baka de fils =p C'est pas compliqué^^

Naruto n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité XD

Le ventre bien rempli, la famille Uzumaki (Minato a été traîné de force XD) part en ville pour trouver l'uniforme de Naruto. Un seul magasin et pourtant ils y sont restés pendant...5h ! o_O Kushina n'était jamais satisfaite, elle n'a pas cessé une seule seconde de répéter ''Non...trop grand -_- Non... trop petit -_- Non... j'aime pas la couleur -_- Non... la cravate ne va pas -_- Non... la veste ne va pas -_-'' [...] jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise '' Stop ! Celui-ci est parfait ! ^_^ '' au plus grand soulagement de Naruto qui en avait marre de ces allers-retours dans la cabine d'essayage -_- Minato aussi n'en pouvait plus -_- Quand il pense qu'il aurait pu lire tranquillement sur le canapé le dernier livre de Jiraiya ''Les Stratégies du Batifolage''(attention ce livre est interdit aux mineurs, quel coquin ce Minato =p) Une fois rentrés à la maison, Minato se précipite sur son livre et Naruto se précipite dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à double-tour ; ils ne veulent plus avoir affaire à la ''Diabolique'' Kushina ! XD Le calme revenu, Naruto plonge à nouveau dans son monde idyllique et ne pense plus qu'à Hinata =) Seulement, la fatigue le gagne et il finit par s'endormir, Hinata toujours au coeur de ses pensées =) Son rêve durera tout le long de sa sieste... c'est le bonheur total !

~ Chez les Uchiwa ~

Chez les Uchiwa, c'est la même histoire, sauf que là, Sasuke ne se fait pas réveiller par sa mère ou son père mais par son grand frère adoré : Itachi. (remarquez l'ironie^^ personnellement, je dirais pas non pour me faire réveiller par lui, il est si beau )

Itachi *d'un ton calme et froid mais déterminé* Allez Sasu, debout là-dedans ! Il faut qu'on aille acheter ton uniforme ! *ouvre les volets*

Sasuke *ébloui, met la tête dans ses coussins* Hum... non... j'ai sommeil... pas assez dormi... Zzz...

Itachi : Tant pis pour toi ! Cela t'apprendra à être sorti jusqu'à 2h du matin -_- Si tu voulais dormir, tu n'avais qu'à t'y prendre avant =p

Sasuke *s'énerve un peu et toujours la tête dans les coussins* Laisse-moi tranquille ! *lui lance un coussin mais le rate*

Itachi *pas prêt d'abandonner* Sasu... retiens bien une chose, ça risque de t'intéresser... ''Je peux nuire à ta réputation^^ ''

Sasuke *lève brusquement sa tête* Nani? o_O

Itachi : Oui tu as très bien entendu^^ Alors si tu tiens à garder ta précieuse réputation, je te conseille de te lever et de préparer^^ *avait le sourire aux lèvres tout le long*

Sasuke *regard noir* Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

Itachi *s'attendait à cette réaction* Tu le sauras bien assez tôt^^

Sasuke *reste perplexe, il n'aime pas quand Itachi lui cache quelque chose... après quelques minutes de réflexion, il laisse tomber, regarde son réveil et désespère* T'étais obligé de me réveiller à 8h? -_-

Itachi *sourire malicieux* Tu aurais préféré 6 ou 7h peut-être?^^ Estime-toi heureux =p

Sasuke *désespéré et replonge sa tête dans les coussins* T_T

Puis le jeune Uchiwa continue sa réflexion ''Et si Itachi savait pour Sakura?'', d'un côté, c'est bien possible, ils sont collés ensemble avec Sasori depuis la maternelle ! Évidemment, Sasuke a fini par tomber amoureux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert émeraude^^ Mais sa réflexion n'ira pas bien loin, Itachi le rappelle à l'ordre... Exaspéré, il retire enfin sa tête de ses coussins (tout moelleux et douillets^^) et descend dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Jugeant qu'il est trop lent, Itachi lance son regard noir à son jeune frère, regard réputé pour faire peur à n'importe qui ! Le concerné, ayant croisé le regard de glace, s'empresse d'avaler son lait chaud et part (en courant^^) vers la douche. Le beau jeune ténébreux, n'ayant aucune envie de revoir les yeux terrifiants de son Aniki (=grand frère), finit de se préparer en vitesse, ce qui satisfait pleinement Itachi. Comme la famille Uzumaki, les deux frères se rendent dans le même magasin (normal il n'y en a qu'un seul pour les uniformes XD) et croisent justement Naruto qui se cache derrière des uniformes.

Naruto *chuchote tout le long* Psss... Sasuke !

Sasuke : Tiens Naruto^^ Toi aussi on t'a forcé à venir ici? -_-

Naruto : Ben ouais comme tu le vois -_- Ma mère est infernale, j'en peux plus !

Sasuke : Et c'est pour ça que tu te caches?^^

Naruto : Oui mais chut ! Faut pas qu'elle me trouve ! =O

Sasuke *regard et sourire mesquin* Désolé Naru... je ne tiens pas à subir l'enfer tout seul^^

Naruto : T-tu ne vas quand même pas... o_O

Sasuke : Si ! *se tourne vers les parents de Naruto* Mme Uzumaki ! J'ai trouvé votre baka de fils ! =p

Naruto *regard noir* Tu vas me le payer !

Sasuke *fier de son coup* Dis-toi que Itachi est pire^^ *le concerné observe des uniformes depuis le début*

Naruto *réfléchit un instant* Ou pas...-_-

Kushina *arrive en courant*Te voilà toi ! Ça fait 1h que je te cherche ! =O *en réalité, ça faisait à peine 10 minutes* Allez viens ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare =D

Naruto *''Tu parles ! Elle va encore y trouver un défaut !''* Ah cool ^^'' *n'a même pas le temps de réagir que sa mère le traîne jusqu'à la cabine, il supplie du regard Sasuke de l'aider mais ce dernier se fait à son tour traîner par Itachi par surprise*

Sasuke : Désolé Naru... on est dans la même galère ^^''

Comme Kushina, Itachi est très strict sur le choix de l'uniforme à la seule différence que lui ne fait pas de commentaires, ce qui rassure (ou pas XD) son jeune frère. Après deux bonnes heures d'essayage, Itachi affiche enfin un sourire^^

Itachi *fier de l'allure de Sasuke* Tu es parfait Sasu^^

Sasuke *gêné* M-merci...^^

Itachi : Bon maintenant, il faut que je m'en trouve un^^

Sasuke *ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça* Nani ? O_O

Itachi : Oui, j'ai bien envie d'avoir un uniforme, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon jeune frère me dépasse^^

Sasuke *exaspéré et perplexe* Tu fais ça juste pour que je sois encore derrière ton ombre ou quoi? T'as déjà fini tes études !

Itachi *lui fait une pichenette sur le front en souriant* Tu te poses trop de questions Sasu^^ Tu vas finir par avoir mal à la tête =p

Sasuke *ses doutes se confirment* Toi, tu me caches quelque chose...

Itachi ne répond pas et se met à chercher un uniforme. Sasuke, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il l'ignore, reste devant lui à bouder et à lui lancer des regards noirs dès que leurs yeux (trop craquants =p) se croisent. Le beau ténébreux reste indifférent à son égard, ce qui énerve son jeune frère et met finalement 3h à trouver l'uniforme ''parfait''. Les deux Uchiwa, avec leurs uniformes (Sasuke n'a pas retiré le sien), paraissent de véritables jumeaux : deux jeunes hommes au regard ténébreux (celui d'Itachi est plus beau^^), un charisme inégalable, au physique parfait en plus d'être de vrais petits génies (Itachi est bien plus parfait que Sasuke U_U) sauf que l'un a les cheveux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval (pas à la manière d'une fille attention !) et l'autre les cheveux dressés en pics (pas comme Naruto) de manière naturel, ils ont chacun deux mèches (plutôt large) à l'avant^^ En résumé, ces magnifiques ténébreux en font craquer plus d'une =p Comme la famille Uzumaki, les Uchiwa sont restés 5h dans le magasin à la seule différence que c'est Naruto qui a le plus souffert XD En partant, ils s'adressent quelques mots puis ils rentrent chez eux chacun de leur côté, leurs maisons se situant à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Rentrés chez eux, les parents des deux frères, Fugaku et Mikoto, sont plus que ravis et fiers de voir leur fils vêtus ainsi^^ (normal je dirai =p) D'autant plus que leur famille occupe un haut rang dans le village (les plus nobles sont les Hyuuga), ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur ! Ils doivent toujours être ''parfaits''. Cette idée de perfection pèse sur Sasuke, étant le fils cadet, il ne doit pas faire défaut à Itachi, et c'est la même chose pour ce dernier, il doit toujours être un bon exemple envers Sasuke étant l'aîné. Mais Sasuke et Itachi ne peuvent se résoudre à vivre leurs vies comme ils l'entendent pour ne pas déshonorer leur famille ainsi que leur réputation, surtout Sasuke... cruel dilemme !

Sasuke *qui s'est vite empressé de retrouver ses coussins, parle tout seul* Mais que peut bien me cacher Itachi? Comment peut-il nuire à ma réputation? se plonge dans une profonde réflexion Je n'aime pas ça du tout...

Sasuke est bien loin de se douter à ce que prépare Itachi... bien loin...

~ Chez les Hyuuga ~

Du côté de la famille la plus noble de Konoha, les Hyuuga, la situation est très différente. Contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke qui ont été forcés de se lever, Hinata et Neji ont pu dormir tranquillement toute la matinée, la fête ayant été très éprouvante^^ Seulement, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise... Hiashi, le chef de la famille, a convoqué plusieurs stylistes ! Pourquoi? Pour consacrer tout l'après-midi à l'élaboration des uniformes des deux jeunes cousins. (quelle classe^^ un uniforme sur mesure mais ça doit être épuisant de rester sans bouger -_-) Il était impensable pour un Hyuuga d'aller dans ''ce'' magasin (les Uchiwa l'ont fait pourtant...), leur réputation serait en jeu ! Imaginez un seul instant Neji mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied là-bas et choisir l'uniforme qui pourrait lui convenir ''parfaitement''... Non, c'est impossible ! Pour un Hyuuga, tout doit être parfait dans le moindre détail, que ce soit la tenue vestimentaire, l'éducation, la scolarité etc. tout doit rimer avec ''perfection'' ! D'où le fait de faire venir des stylistes, les uniformes doivent être confectionnés sur mesure et à l'image de Hinata et à l'image de Neji. En parlant du loup, voilà que les deux cousins se lèvent enfin et vont dans la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner tardif.

Hiashi : Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux ! Je commençais à m'impatienter ! *il était debout, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur eux et tapotant du pied à un rythme régulier et stressant*

Neji : Que se passe-t-il mon Oncle? Y a-t-il un problème? *il était calme mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude*

Hinata *toute rouge et tremblante* O-oui... est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Père?

Hiashi : Non, il n'y a aucun problème, seulement... dans une heure, les stylistes vont arriver pour mettre au point vos uniformes.

Hinata *à la limite de tomber dans les pommes* Q-quoi? _ M-mais, ç-ça veut dire que...

Neji *finit la phrase de sa cousine* Qu'ils vont passer tout l'après-midi à prendre nos mesures pour que nos uniformes soient parfaits. *il se réjouit intérieurement de cette idée malgré la contrainte*

Hiashi : Je vois que vous avez bien compris la situation. *esquisse un petit sourire*

Hinata *reprend ses esprits* M-mais pourquoi nous n'allons pas au magasin d'uniformes? *c'est rare qu'elle aligne une phrase sans trop hésiter*

Hiashi *reprend son sérieux* Tu as perdu la tête ma fille ! Il est hors de question de mettre ne serait-ce un pied dans cette boutique ! Notre réputation pourrait en prendre un coup si nous ne choisissons pas les uniformes qui reflètent votre image ! Une image noble ! N'oublies jamais ça Hinata, tu ne peux pas te permettre de négliger le moindre détail ! Le comprends-tu?

Hinata *comprend sa position mais est embarrassée* O-oui, je comprends... seulement...

Neji *la coupe* Il n'y a pas à discuter Hinata, c'est comme ça et on se doit d'appliquer la tradition ! *n'est pas peu fier d'ailleurs de suivre cette tradition*

Hinata *''J'aurais quand même aimé aller au magasin pour voir si je pouvais croiser Naruto par chance... Des fois, j'aimerais changer cette tradition mais c'est l'honneur de ma famille qui est en jeu... je ne peux pas me permettre de la trahir... Heureusement, quand je suis avec Naruto, je peux être moi-même^^ Il m'aime comme je suis et pas pour l'image que je donne à ma famille et c'est ça qui m'a touché chez lui, du moins c'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus touchée^^ Je suis tellement impatiente d'être à la rentrée ! Je me demande s'il pense la même chose que moi... j'espère^^ C'est le seul qui ait réussi à ouvrir mon cœur, il est si chaleureux, si...*

Neji *l'interrompt dans ses pensées* Hinata ? Dépêche-toi de finir ton petit-déjeuner, il faut nous préparer au plus vite pour cet après-midi ! Ne faisons pas attendre les stylistes, ils ont accepté de consacrer leur temps rien que pour nous, ce qui est très gentil de leur part, alors soyons exemplaires !

Hinata *avait sursauté et est encore sous le choc* Ah...Euh... O-oui ! *se tortille les doigts*

Neji *intrigué* Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es toute pâle.

Hinata *s'est calmé* Euh... Si si ça va^^ Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout ^^''

Neji *indifférent* Ah. Désolé mais nous devons être présentables d'ici 30 minutes alors je te conseille de t'activer.

Hinata ne prête pas attention au manque de tact de Neji, après tout... elle y était habituée mais au fond, elle sait qu'il l'aime beaucoup et qu'il veut tout simplement son bien, la protéger de l'autorité assez stricte de son père. De ce fait, elle ne prend même pas le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit et se dirige vers sa salle de bain (la chance^^). Elle prend bien soin de laver ses longs cheveux soyeux et de rendre sa peau encore plus douce qu'elle ne l'est déjà, elle ne voulait pas faire défaut à son père ou même à Neji. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, un doux parfum fruité et sucré émanait dans toute la maison, Hinata avait mis son parfum préféré : Hana Cherry. Les membres de la famille ne restent pas indifférents, insensibles à cette brise florale ; cette brise donne la sensation qu'un cerisier en fleurs fraîchement écloses se trouve à proximité, une sensation très agréable^^ La jeune fille au doux parfum ne s'arrête pas là, pour rester dans l'ambiance, elle s'est vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, ornée d'un ruban blanc autour de la taille. Elle est tout simplement splendide, Naruto l'aurait kidnappé à coup sûr =p

Hisame *venue assister les stylistes tout juste arrivés, reste figée sur place* Hinata, tu es absolument magnifique !^^ *tout le monde est du même avis, même Neji*

Hinata *gênée* A-arigato ^^''

Hisame : Si ton père te voyait, il serait fier de toi^^

Styliste *hésitant* Euh... Excusez-moi... pouvons-nous commencer... maintenant que tout le monde est là? *Neji était resté un peu à l'écart*

Hisame : Oh oui bien sûr, excusez-moi^^''

L'après-midi n'aura pas été de tout repos... les stylistes ont travaillé d'arrache-pied ! La tendance ''parfaite'' des Hyuuga est quelque peu stressante -_- Hinata et Neji ont des courbatures partout... difficile de rester immobile pendant plusieurs heures ! Mais ce n'est pas tout... ils ne comptent plus combien de fois ils ont été piqués par les aiguilles ou les épingles des stylistes ! Pourtant là n'est pas le pire... Hisame n'a pas cessé de crier d'horreur à chaque fois qu'ils se sont faits piqués -_- Elle n'a pas cessé non plus de critiquer mais elle a avoué aux stylistes que si c'était Hiashi, ça aurait été pire ! o_O Les stylistes sont exténués, à bout de souffle mais pas peu fiers du résultat : leurs uniformes reflètent la perfection même^^ Hinata n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que Neji mais elle est rassurée, elle n'a pas failli à l'honneur de la famille^^ Tout comme son cousin, il était vêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc, il était sublime^^ Difficile par la suite de faire un uniforme ''parfait'' XD. Le soir, Neji va rejoindre Hinata dans sa chambre, il s'inquiète un peu pour elle ; ces cris incessants ont dû la rendre sourde... la jeune fille est touchée qu'il se fasse du souci, même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Elle lui demande également si lui va bien, il hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Neji n'est pas habitué à ce genre de situation, c'est si rare pour lui d'exprimer des émotions, même infimes. Hinata aime ces moments et a envie d'en profiter de cet instant ; elle prend Neji par le bras et l'emmène dehors. Neji sourit, comment a-t-elle pu deviner qu'il voulait s'installer près de l'étang et admirer les étoiles?^^ Les liens du sang peut-être? C'est un grand mystère.

~ Chez les filles ~

14h, le silence règne dans l'appartement. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit, à part peut-être un courant d'air de temps en temps, la fenêtre étant restée ouverte (ou plutôt les fenêtres XD). On pourrait croire qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive mais évidemment ce n'est pas le cas =p Chacune dans leur chambre, Sakura, Ino et Tenten récupèrent de leur soirée bien arrosée, comme tous les autres, elles sont rentrées à 2h du matin. Seulement, le silence d'or va vite se briser... Driiiiiing... Driiiiing... Driiiiiing... le téléphone sonne. Tenten, la plus sérieuse des trois, se lève encore à moitié endormie, elle se frotte les yeux, bâille, traîne des pieds et décroche le téléphone.

Tenten *toujours aussi endormie* Allo? *bâille*

Nadeshiko : Tenten? Oui, c'est la mère de Sakura^^ Je te réveille non?

Tenten *toujours dans les vappes* Oui mais... ce n'est rien... j'allais me lever de toute façon... *bâille*

Nadeshiko : Sakura et Ino dorment toujours je suppose? =p

Tenten *encore et toujours dans le même état* Oui... mais... pourquoi? *bâille*

Nadeshiko : Oh rien d'exceptionnel, je te rassure^^ Seulement, si elles ne se lèvent pas, il faudra que tu les réveilles, vous devez acheter vos uniformes pour la rentrée ! =O

Tenten *se réveille d'un coup *Hein ? o_O Eto... réfléchit un instant Ah mais non... pas besoin, nous les avons déjà acheté^^ *est contente d'avoir dit ça*

Nadeshiko *surprise* Ah bon? Quand ça?

Tenten *en pleine forme maintenant* Hier matin. Je ne vous raconte pas l'horreur pour les réveiller et les traîner en ville ces deux-là XD Un véritable enfer -_-''

Nadeshiko *intriguée* Comment as-tu fait? O_O

Tenten : Je leur ai tout simplement expliqué que si on ne le faisait pas hier matin, elles ne pourraient pas se préparer tout l'après-midi pour la soirée mais surtout qu'elles ne pourraient pas dormir comme elles le font actuellement^^

Nadeshiko : Soka... En résumé, soit elles profitaient pleinement de la soirée et elles récupèrent tranquillement, soit elle sacrifiaient leur soirée pour aujourd'hui.

Tenten : Exactement^^ J'avoue que moi aussi, je préfèrerais profiter de la soirée et dormir tranquillement =p

Nadeshiko : Bon et bien, excuses-moi de t'avoir dérangé, Tenten. Passes une bonne journée et dis ''Bonjour'' aux filles de ma part^^

Tenten : Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée à vous aussi^^

Sakura *se lève à peine et dans le même état que Tenten il y a peu* C'était qui? *bâille*

Tenten : C'était ta Maman^^ Elle avait peur qu'on ait pas encore acheté les uniformes =p Elle te dit ''Bonjour'' ^^

Sakura *bâille* Ah... On s'en fout... on les a *bâille*

Ino *se lève à son tour à moitié défoncéeù C'est pas bientôt fini... Je voulais encore dormir moi... *bâille*

Sakura *en pleine forme d'un coup* Oups désolée on t'a réveillé =p *elle l'a dit d'un air moqueur* T'as pas dormi tes 14 heures c'est ça =p *pouffe de rire*

Ino *en forme d'un coup également* Sakuraaaaa... Je vais te tuer !

Tenten *désespérée* Et allez c'est reparti -_-''

Le long silence s'est transformé en un vacarme assourdissant. Ino et Sakura ont passé toute la journée, ou plutôt l'après-midi, à s'envoyer des pics ! Tenten a beau joué l'arbitre, impossible de les calmer tellement elles sont infernales, sauf si... BANG ! Un bon coup sur la tête XD

Sakura et Ino *se frottent la tête* Itai ! Ça va pas ? è_é

Tenten : J'en ai marre de vos jérémiades à longueur de journée ! De vraies gamines ! Alors maintenant ça suffit ! è_é

Sakura et Ino *têtes baissées et imitent des gamines de 5 ans* Oui Maman...^^

Heureusement que Tenten est là pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement^^ Comme les deux compères l'ont bien dit, elle est la ''Maman'' de la maison, il en faut bien une pour calmer les crises de nerfs entre les deux chipies mais pas que... il y a aussi leurs folies financières, leurs caprices de bébé... Tenten doit aussi insister fortement pour qu'elle fassent leurs devoirs, du moins quand il y en aura, à la place de pianoter sur leurs PC ou leurs portables avec leurs autres amis^^ Mais Tenten est une adolescente comme les autres et elle aussi a ses petits moments de faiblesses comme passer son temps elle aussi sur son PC (elle en ont chacune un heureusement^^'') pour discuter avec ses amis, ou se laisser par Sakura et Ino pour une séance de shopping, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal^^ On peut donc dire que leur collocation se passe à merveille même s'il y a quelques accrochages =p Une chose est sûre, toutes les trois ont un seul homme en tête, même si l'une d'entre elle est encore (plus pour longtemps peut-être) célibataire. Il n'est pas rare de voir Tenten parler avec Neji, Sakura avec Sasuke et Ino avec Saï^^ Dès qu'elles sont en contact avec eux, c'est la paradis, elles sont toutes sur un petit nuage. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elles attendent avec impatience, elles aussi, la rentrée pour les voir^^

~ Chez les garçons ~

Kiba énervé de bon matin ou plutôt midi Choujiii ! Où sont les céréales? Ne me dis pas que tu les as encore mangé !

Chouji *comme si de rien n'était* Euh... désolé Kiba, j'avais un petit creux cette nuit alors...

Kiba *s'enflamme* BAKAAAAA !

Shikamaru *réveillé par tout ce vacarme* Oh... c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux... *bâille* Z'êtes vraiment chiants...

Kiba *à la limite de l'explosion* Oh toi l'endormi on t'a pas sonné ! fouille dans le placard pour trouver autre chose et... Choujiiiii... *regard noir envers Chouji*

Shikamaru *a compris ce qu'il se passe* Chouji... ne me dis pas que... Non !

Kiba *explose de colère* Je vais te tuer ! Comment as-tu osé toucher aux croquettes d'Akamaru ! T'es vraiment un égoïste et un monstre ! On va manger quoi nous alors ?

Akamaru *tout penaud par terre, le ventre qui gargouille* ='(

Shikamaru *essaie de calmer Kiba* Chouji... je te conseille d'aller faire des courses de suite et maintenant !

Chouji *tout confus* Ah... euh... Oui ! Itekimasu !^^''

L'ambiance chez les garçons n'a rien à voir avec celles des filles... entre Kiba et Chouji, c'est la guerre dès que ce dernier a le malheur de manger les céréales de Kiba ou les croquettes d'Akamaru ! Pire quand c'est les deux en même temps ! O_O Heureusement que Shikamaru est là pour trouver des solutions rapidement mais surtout efficaces^^

Kiba *attend avec impatience le retour de Chouji, les bras croisés, Akamaru à ses pieds et d'un coup... * Au fait... Saï n'est toujours pas réveillé?

Shikamaru : Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est bizarre qu'il dort toujours avec le vacarme que vous avez provoqué...

Kiba : C'est pas ma faute si ce goinfre mange MES céréales et LES croquettes d'Akamaru !

Shikamaru : Galère... J'ai pas dit que c'est ta faute ! Bref... je vais dans sa chambre... *''Pff la flemme...''*

Shikamaru se dirige péniblement vers la chambre de Saï, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est l'incarnation parfaite de la motivation =p C'est un miracle qu'il fasse un tel effort XD Le flemmard arrive devant la porte, lève lentement le bras et ''TOC ! TOC !'' Pas de réponse. Shikamaru recommence (mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui il est bien actif XD) mais là il frappe plus fort, toujours pas de réponse. L'intellectuel soupire d'énervement et sans même réfléchir, il rentre dans la chambre et découvre... un lit vide !

Shikamaru *''mais où est passé cet idiot ?* Galère -_-''

Kiba *venu le rejoindre et remarque le lit vide* Ben... il est où celui-là? Il était rentré pourtant? J'ai pas rêvé ?

Shikamaru *soupire* Non... tu n'as pas rêvé, il était bien rentré... Tu crois qu'il...

Kiba *finit sa phrase* S'est fait kidnappé? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Qui enlèverait un baka pareil? =p

Shikamaru : Ouais... t'as raison -_- Il est peut-être sorti simplement, on n'a qu'à attendre qu'il revienne^^

Kiba : Oui et j'espère que l'autre gros lard va pas tarder ! J'ai faim !

Chouji *rentre à peine et a entendu Kiba* NANDATO ? è_é

Shikamaru : Galère... je crois qu'il vient de rentrer -_-''

Kiba *''Gloups o_O''* Gomen Chouji ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! S'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas ! T_T

Chouji *se calme et lui crie* Bien dans ce cas... tu me laisses manger un paquet de TES céréales^^

Kiba *soulagé et lui crie* Bon ok... mais la prochaine fois, évite de les manger T_T

Chouji : Euh... j'essaierais^^''

Maintenant que les deux garçons sont réconciliés (pour le moment), tous vont enfin prendre leur petit-déjeuner tout en se demandant où peut être Saï.

Shikamaru : Au fait Chouji? Tu n'as pas croisé Saï quand t'es sorti?

Chouji *mange ses tartines* Crunch... Non... Crunch... Pourquoi? Crunch

Kiba : Baka ! Si on te pose la question, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Saï *arrive subitement dans la cuisine avec de gros sacs* Vous parlez de moi?^^

Kiba *surpris* Ben t'étais où?

Saï *sort quelque chose des sacs* J'étais parti acheter ça !^^ *brandit quatre uniformes*

Shikamaru : Ah oui... c'est vrai... il faudra porter ça...Galère... -_-

Kiba : T'aurais pu laisser un mot non? On s'inquiétait nous ! *regarde les uniformes* T'as pris les bonnes tailles j'espère !

Saï : Gomen, j'avais oublié^^'' T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris les bonnes tailles, faut juste essayer^^

Kiba/Shikamaru/Chouji *regards noirs et méfiants* Y'a intérêt !

Sans perdre une seconde, les garçons enfilent l'uniforme qui leur conviendrait... Ouf, la taille est bonne pour Kiba... idem pour Shikamaru... et même pour Chouji ! Saï a sauvé sa peau, pour cette fois^^'' Le pire reste à venir au sein de leur collocation =p

~ Chez l'Akatsuki ~

Du côté du clan de l'Akatsuki (c'est ainsi qu'on les appelle dans le village), l'ambiance ressemble plus à celle d'une grande famille, sauf qu'ici bien sûr il n'y a aucun lien de sang, qu'à une simple cohabitation entre amis^^ Il faut dire qu'avec Deidara (alias Deidichou), Tobi, Sasori (alias Sa-Chan ou Sa-Chou), Pein (alias ''Papa''), Konan (alias ''Maman''), Karin et Suigetsu, un appartement, même le plus grand, serait trop petit pour accueillir cette grande famille mais surtout les bombes d'énergie que sont Deidichou et Tobi =p Ces deux-là, quand ils ne se disputent pas, sont de véritables phénomènes ! Entre les blagues, les galipettes, les cris (de rire ou de peur, tout dépend de la situation), une maison est bien plus appropriée pour supporter ces piles électriques humaines inépuisables ! Sauf peut-être quand Pein s'énerve =p Il faut dire que ses yeux peuvent être aussi terrifiants que ceux d'Itachi ! (je vous laisse imaginer le désastre s'ils croisent les deux regards en même temps =p) Mais aujourd'hui, les deux compères ne risquent pas de croiser ce regard tétanisant, chacun dort tranquillement dans son lit comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Eux aussi, évidemment, ont fait la fête la veille, il faut profiter des derniers jours des vacances !^^ Deidichou et Tobi n'ont pas arrêtés de boire, de danser, de taquiner les autres... et Deidichou a même failli faire un strip-tease ! Inutile de se demander combien de verres, ou plutôt de bouteilles il avait bu... il a même essayer de retirer le masque de Tobi, en mode ''joyeux'' lui aussi, mais sans succès (mince alors XD) Seulement voilà, le lendemain d'une soirée, il ne faut jamais déranger Deidichou, sous peine de recevoir une explosion en pleine poire XD Mais la suite n'est jamais mieux non plus... dès qu'il a décuvé, il est encore plus infernal que d'habitude ! Un vrai petit coquin =p D'ailleurs, il est le premier à se lever (j'ai bien dit lever et pas réveiller, faut bien faire la différence !), le beau blondinet sort de sa chambre, normal, et se dirige vers la cuisine et pendant qu'il traverse le couloir, un certain bruit vient lui titiller les oreilles.

Deidara *colle son oreille à la porte de Pein et Konan* Oh oh, j'en connais deux qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser =p *soudain une illumination lui vient et fait un sourire mesquin* Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler =D

Deidichou part dans la chambre de Tobi et réveille ce dernier.

Deidara : Psss Tobi, réveilles-toi ! J'ai une bonne blague pour Pein et Konan =p

Tobi *à moitié endormi* Hum... Tobi dort...Zzz... Tobi veut pas faire de blagues avec Sempai... Zzz...

Deidara *ton malicieux* Tu me déçois Tobi. Tu n'es pas un bon garçon ! *soupire* Ah moi qui croyait que Tobi aimait taquiner Pein et Konan quand ils font des galipettes... *observe Tobi avec son œil malicieux*

Tobi *se réveille d'un coup* Pourquoi Sempai ne l'as pas dit à Tobi plus tôt? Tobi adore embêter les amoureux, surtout ''Papa'' et ''Maman''^^

Deidara *tout content* Ah je te reconnais Tobi^^ Allez viens et surtout pas de bruit !

Les deux filous se dirigent à pas de loup devant la chambre des amoureux, en l'occurrence ''Papa'' et ''Maman'' quand...

Sasori : Qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux? _

Deidara et Tobi : Chuuut ! Pas de bruit !

Sasori : Je vous sens mal tous les deux, vous allez avoir des ennuis -_-

Deidara : T'inquiètes, on ne fera rien de méchant^^

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon^^

Sasori : Mouais -_- Au fait, c'est la chambre de Pein et Konan. *écoute à la porte* Oh soka... pff tous les matins c'est pareil -_- Tant qu'à faire, vous n'aurez qu'à faire le même coup à Karin et Suigetsu, c'est le même cinéma^^ *illumination dans les yeux de Deidichou et Tobi, bon pour lui imaginez vu qu'il a son masque XD* Bon, je vous laisse, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner^^

À ces mots, on pourrait croire que Sa-Chan est sadique mais bon faut le comprendre, supporter les ébats amoureux de leurs camarades ne doit pas être agréable -_- Heureusement que Deidichou et Tobi sont là =p

Deidara *souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Tobi* T'es prêt?^^

Tobi *chuchote* Tobi est prêt, Sempai^^

Deidara *chuchote aussi* Alors un...deux... trois... *commence à imiter des soupirs de plaisir et prend une voix féminine* Oh ! Pein ! Oui ! Oh oui !

Tobi *du côté de la chambre de Karin et Suigetsu, commence aussi à imiter des soupirs de jouissance et prend aussi une voix féminine* Oh oui ! Oh Suigetsu ! Hum oui !

Ce délire ne durera pas bien longtemps, les quatre concernés sortent de leurs chambres, à moitié habillés. Deidichou et Tobi explosent de rire en les voyant et s'enfuient en courant, laissant les amoureux au pied du mur.

Pein/Konan/Karin/Suigetsu se regardent, ont la même idée et s'apprêtent à les poursuivre: KISAMAAAA !

Et c'est ainsi que la course poursuite commence. Deidichou et Tobi crient comme des malades tandis que les quatre amoureux lancent des insultes en tout genre jusqu'à ce que... chacun d'eux soit complètement essoufflés et épuisés XD La catastrophe disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pauvre Sasori, il doit supporter ça tous les jours, ou presque... quand ce n'est pas lui la victime !

Sasori *ton moqueur* Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt^^ J'en avais marre de vous entendre =p

Karin : Parles pas trop vite Sasori è_é

Konan : Les deux gamins te réservent sûrement quelque chose^^

Sasori : Je n'en suis pas si sûr^^ *c'est quand même lui l'origine de la catastrophe en partie*

Suigetsu : Non mais quelle idée franchement de faire ça !

Pein : Je parie que c'est Deidara è_é Tobi est trop bête pour penser à ça -_-

Tobi *air innocent* Tobi est un bon garçon^^

Deidara *fier de son coup et pouffe de rire* Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'humour =p C'est pas comme si on... *BANG !*

Karin : Vous quoi ?

Deidara *se frotte la tête* Itai T_T Laisse-finir espèce de grosse brute ! Oh et puis laisse tomber... je tenais pas à te voir à poil =p

Karin : Nani ? o_O

Pein/Konan/Sasori : Ça suffit vous deux ! è_é

Sasori *soupire* Heureusement qu'on a déjà nos uniformes -_-

Pein : Tu marques un point Sasori^^ Heureusement qu'on s'y était pris dès le début de la semaine =)

L'Akatsuki, malgré les apparences, sont vraiment les plus sérieux^^ Même si c'est tout le temps le vacarme, notamment à cause de Deidichou et Tobi, ils s'aiment beaucoup. Maintenant, ils peuvent enfin prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme^^ Mais les deux filous ne laisseront pas ce calme durer longtemps =p

~ Chez Gaara et Temari ~

Gaara et Temari sont sûrement les exemples parfaits pour une collocation parfaite ! Peut-être que le simple fait qu'ils soient frère et soeur y est pour quelque chose^^ Mais ils incarnent aussi le rêve de toute cette communauté (on ne compte pas l'Akatsuki), ils n'ont pas de parents derrière leur dos =p

Même si les autres sont plus ou moins encombrés par leurs parents, ils aimeraient avoir une vraie indépendance. Mais rien ne paraît si facile quand les parents sont pas là, se gérer soi-même n'est pas si évident et Gaara et Temari en font quelques fois les frais, ce qui provoque des disputes (petites, faut pas exagérer^^). Comme tous les autres, eux aussi étaient à la fête de la veille, il n'est donc pas étonnant de les voir faire la grasse matinée (comme beaucoup l'ont fait^^), seulement ils ne veulent pas gâcher leur après-midi et ont mis un réveil à midi (on sait jamais^^). Tiens... 12h, le réveil sonne., Gaara et Temari se lèvent péniblement, se dirigent vers la cuisine et commencent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais...

Temari *fouille le placard de fond en comble* Ben il est où...?

Gaara *se prépare un chocolat chaud* Nani?

Temari : Je ne trouve pas le café...

Gaara *écarquille les yeux et reste figé sur place* Gloups... O_O

Temari *regarde la tête de son frère* Ne me dis pas que...

Gaara *air de culpabilité* Je suis désolé grande sœur... J'ai complètement oublié d'en racheter...

Temari *s'énerve* Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Je t'avais fait une liste pourtant ! Et je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis qu'il n'y en avait plus !

Gaara *s'énerve aussi* Mais c'est bon t'énerves pas ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Temari *crie de plus belle* Si je m'énerve ! T'avais une liste ! T'as des yeux? Tu sais lire non ?

Gaara *crie aussi de plus belle mais n'a plus rien pour se défendre et préfère abandonner* C'est bon, j'en ai marre de parler avec toi ! *trouve un bon truc d'un coup* La prochaine fois, t'as qu'à les faire les courses, c'est un truc de fille non ? *part*

Temari *reste figée sur place* Je... je ne te permets pas... Gaara reviens ici ! T'as pas fini ton bol !

Gaara *au loin* Je m'en tape de mon bol ! T'as qu'à le finir !

Temari *parle seule et met une main sur le front* Oh c'est pas vrai... *pense d'un coup qu'ils n'ont toujours pas leurs uniformes* Oh non... en plus, il faut qu'on aille acheter ça... C'est pas vrai !

Temari se rend compte qu'ils sont vraiment mal organisés. De plus, elle supporte mal les disputes qu'elle a avec son jeune frère... Elle se sent toujours mal à l'aise après... tout ça parce qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé =p Elle reste un instant dans la cuisine, regardant le chocolat de Gaara. Puis elle se décide, elle laisse de côté sa fierté et va voir Gaara pour s'excuser.

Temari *devant la porte* Gaara ? *pas de réponse* Gaara s'il te plaît réponds-moi =( *toujours pas de réponse* Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça... Je peux toujours en racheter tout à l'heure du café mais toi c'est différent...je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la gueule =(

Gaara *a bien senti qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle regrettait profondément* T'as bu mon chocolat?

Temari *surprise de sa réaction* Ah... euh... Non ! Mais il doit être froid maintenant...

Gaara *sort de sa chambre et la prend dans ses bras* Je te pardonne alors^^

Cette étreinte fraternelle est rare mais elle fait du bien à chacun d'eux. Maintenant leurs nerfs reposés, ils reprennent leur petit-déjeuner, Temari se fait un thé pour compenser son manque de caféine. Gaara s'est refait un chocolat, l'autre était imbuvable selon lui.

Temari : Ben... t'aurais pu réchauffer l'autre =O

Gaara : J'aime pas quand c'est réchauffé -_-

Temari : Ah... Tiens au fait, après faut qu'on se prépare, on ira en ville^^

Gaara : Pourquoi ? On a besoin de rien.

Temari : Au contraire petit frère, il faut racheter du café *clin d'œil* Et puis aussi...

Gaara : Oui?

Temari : On n'a toujours pas nos uniformes...

Gaara *se tape le front* Ah oui c'est vrai ! Heureusement que tu y penses^^

Temari : C'est un truc de filles ça^^ *clin d'œil*

Rapidement, ils finissent leur petit-déjeuner et se préparent pour sortir. Ils achètent en premier le café, de peur de l'oublier à nouveau et vont au ''fameux'' magasin d'uniformes. Contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, ils ne s'attardent pas trop et trouvent facilement les uniformes qui leur conviennent^^ Ils rentrent satisfaits et décident de faire un planning des tâches à faire et qui les fait, chose qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début =p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II – Le choc de Sasuke

6h... Tutututut...Tutututut... Tutututut... Tous les réveils de nos étudiants sonnent en même temps, drôle de coïncidence... Et bien non, ce n'est pas un hasard, les vacances sont terminées, la rentrée ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez =p

Chez les Uzumaki, Naruto a tout prévu pour éviter de réveiller la ''Diabolique Kushina'' XD Son réveil a donc sonné à 6h et s'est tout de suite levé pour que sa mère ne se mette à hurler =p Tout d'abord, il est allé prendre son petit-déjeuner, un bon chocolat chaud avec des tartines et des croissants préparés avec soin par Kushina. Et oui, elle s'est levée pour surveiller son baka de fils et a l'air déçue de ne pas avoir à le répliquer XD Naruto ne tarde pas à engloutir son festin et se dirige illico dans la salle de bain. Minato, qui s'est aussi levé, remarque l'organisation de son fils.

Minato : Alors baka de fils? Tu es bien sérieux aujourd'hui =p

Naruto : Oui comme tu le vois^^

Minato : Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec Hinata par hasard?^^

Naruto *devient tout rouge* Mais euh... non ! Enfin... oui ! Mais c'est aussi... parce que...

Minato *sourire en coin* Tu ne peux rien nous cacher =p Je sais aussi que tu fais ça pour ne pas avoir ta mère dans les pattes *clin d'œil*

Naruto *encore plus rouge* Oui c'est vrai... je veux être parfait pour Hinata^^ Et c'est vrai aussi que je veux que Maman me laisse tranquille -_-

Minato : T'inquiètes pas va^^ Tout sera prêt pour vous deux ce soir, on s'est arrangé avec ses parents, tout ira bien =)

Naruto : Merci P'pa^^ J'espère aussi ne pas décevoir ses parents en faisant ça...

Minato : Ne t'en fais pas^^ C'est vrai qu'ils sont stricts sur tout mais je leur ai demandé de vous laisser tranquille, il faut bien que vous soyez indépendants^^

Naruto *perplexe* Et?

Minato : Et bien, ils sont d'accord sur ce point donc vous serez libres, enfin... pas trop non plus^^''

Naruto *la joie monte en lui* Wouah ! Merci P'pa, t'es le meilleur =D *le serre dans ses bras*

Minato *lui tapote la tête* Je sais, je sais, je suis le plus fort =p *grand sourire* C'est normal de faire ça pour vous, alors profitez^^

À ces mots, Naruto est encore plus heureux^^ Il libère Minato de son étreinte et va se laver. Après un bon quart d'heure, il sort enfin de la salle de bain et va s'habiller. Il ouvre son placard et sort son uniforme ''parfait''^^ Il l'enfile soigneusement, de peur de l'abîmer et le voilà fin prêt^^ Le blondinet est fier de lui, il s'est parfaitement organisé mais surtout il a encore en tête les mots de son père^^ Maintenant, il a plus hâte d'être avec Hinata ce soir que tout à l'heure à l'académie^^ Pourquoi? La raison est toute simple, Naruto et Hinata vivront dès ce soir ensemble =D Le jour où ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils étaient plus que heureux et émus, ils étaient carrément aux anges^^ Jamais ils ne remercieront assez leurs parents ! Mais Naruto doit vite reprendre ses esprits sinon il va être en retard^^'' Le blondinet prépare son sac, descend dans la salle à manger, Kushina l'inspecte soigneusement, ne trouve aucun défaut, tout va bien =) Le jeune homme peut enfin aller à l'académie retrouver sa belle (il a tout de même hâte de la voir avant d'être à ce soir^^) mais avant, il doit se rendre devant le parc pour attendre Sasuke.

En parlant de l'Uchiwa, lui aussi s'est organisé comme Naruto pour éviter le regard noir de son Aniki Itachi =p Seulement, tous ses efforts sont vains... Itachi n'a pas fait d'apparition dans la maison, ce qui inquiète Sasuke. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour lui, il s'est préparé au même rythme que le blondinet. Une fois que lui aussi a enfilé son uniforme ''parfait'', il prépare son sac tout en se demandant où peut bien être Itachi... car ce dernier n'est même pas dans sa chambre ! Sasuke descend dans le salon à la rencontre de ses parents.

Sasuke : Otosan? Okaasan? Où est Itachi?

Fugaku : Il est parti s'entraîner.

Mikoto : Oui, une mission lui a été attribué alors il se prépare^^''

Sasuke *ne les croit pas un seul instant* Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, Itachi n'as pas besoin de s'entraîner avant une mission -_-''

Fugaku : Et pourtant c'est le cas, il ne s'est pas entraîné de toutes les vacances.

Sasuke : Et alors? Même si c'est le cas, ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire ça -_-

Mikoto : Les gens changent^^''

Sasuke *pas convaincu* Mouais -_- Bon itekimasu ! ^^

Mikoto : Bonne journée mon chéri^^

Sur le chemin, Sasuke continue de se poser des questions, il n'a absolument pas gobé ce qu'ont dit ses parents. Pourquoi Itachi s'entraînerait-il? Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'entraîne plus, à moins qu'il y ait une autre raison mais il ne voit pas laquelle... Sa réflexion s'arrête lorsqu'il voit Naruto devant le parc.

Sasuke *au loin* Hey Naruto ! =D

Naruto *lève la main* Yo Sasuke ! =D

Sasuke *le rejoint* Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu t'es fait beau gosse pour aujourd'hui ^^ *le tape sur l'épaule* Ce ne serait pas pour Hinata par hasard? =p *ils commencent à marcher vers l'académie*

Naruto : Héhé =p Oui et non, n'oublies pas que c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi ^^'' Et dis donc, toi aussi tu es beau gosse =p Ce ne serait pas pour Sakura toi?^^ *le tape sur l'épaule*

Sasuke : T'oublies toi aussi que c'est Itachi qui l'a choisi^^'' Espérons que les filles soient aussi mignonnes que nous =)

Naruto : Je suis sûre qu'elles seront sublimes^^ Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance avec Sakura ^_-

Sasuke *rougit* Mais je sais pas comment...

Naruto : Oh mais pas besoin de réfléchir à comment tu vas faire =O Attends le bon moment pour lui faire ta déclaration et je te garantie que c'est dans la poche^^

Sasuke : T'es sûr?

Naruto : Mais oui baka, tu vois bien Hinata et moi =)

Sasuke : C'est vrai^^ Je vais suivre ton conseil =)

Naruto : Tu m'en diras des nouvelles =p

Les deux meilleurs amis continuent ensemble de parler, de tout et de rien, à blaguer et à imaginer les coups qu'ils feront aux profs etc. Ils seront largement à l'heure devant l'académie.

Par contre, ce n'est pas trop le cas chez les filles...Sakura, Ino et Tenten n'ont pas encore fini de se préparer -_- La raison? Ino s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain, ce qui énerve au plus haut point Sakura et Tenten !

Sakura *frappe la porte* Shanaraaa ! Ino ! Sale truie, ça fait 1h que tu es dans la salle de bain ! Dépêche-toi !

Tenten : À cause de toi, on va être en retard ! è_é

Ino : 2 minutes, j'ai presque fini !

Sakura : Non ! Pas 2 minutes ! Tu sors tout de suite ou je casse la porte !

Tenten : Non Saku ! Ne fais pas ça =O

Sakura : Mais elle le cherche non ?

Tenten : Oui c'est vrai mais... Si tu la casses, faudra la remplacer -_-

Ino *sort enfin* Aaah ça fait du bien d'avoir les cheveux tout propres et bien coiffés =)

Sakura : Quoi ! o_O C'est juste pour tes cheveux que tu nous a fait poireauter ? T'es pas gonflé !

Tenten : Tu pouvais pas faire ça dans ta chambre? À cause de toi, on est toujours pas lavées Sakura et moi !

Ino *met sa main devant sa bouche en pouffant de rire* Oups =p

Sakura : Je vais te tuer !

Tenten *retient Sakura* Laisse tomber, va te laver ! *clin d'œil*

Sakura *a vu le clin d'œil* Okay =) *va se laver*

Tenten *CLAC ! a donné un bonne tarte à Ino* Tiens ! Ça t'apprendra !

Ino *a légèrement reculé après le choc, se frotte la joue* Itai itai T_T Mais ça va pas la tête ?

Tenten : Urusai ! Vas t'habiller, on n'a plus de temps à perdre !

Ino *baisse la tête* Oui Maman... *part s'habiller*

Finalement, les filles seront à l'heure, Sakura n'a pas traîné dans la salle de bain ce qui fait que Tenten a pu se préparer rapidement. Les trois en uniformes, elles sont fin prêtes pour aller à l'académie.

Du côté des Hyuuga, l'organisation est aussi parfaite que Naruto et Sasuke. Hinata et Neji seront eux aussi à l'heure devant l'académie. La jeune fille est plus qu'impatiente de retrouver son blondinet mais surtout d'être à ce soir^^ Enfin, elle va pouvoir vivre avec lui, c'est un rêve qui se réalise, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aura pas ses parents derrière elle pour la rappeler à l'ordre =) Elle se souciera moins dorénavant de sa tenue ou de son attitude ! Avec Naruto, elle va pouvoir enfin respirer^^ Mais elle gardera malgré tout des habitudes, qui risqueront d'être utiles d'ailleurs =p Neji aussi est impatient d'aller à l'académie^^ D'une, il pourra montrer qu'il est le plus fort mais aussi il aura Tenten à ses côtés =)

Hinata : T-tu es prêt, Neji? *elle lui a fait peur*

Neji *a sursauté* Ah... euh... Oui, oui, je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Hinata : Toi, tu es impatient de retrouver Tenten^^

Neji *rougit* De quoi tu te mêles? C'est ma vie privée non?

Hinata *jubile* Oui bien sûr, je te taquinais =p *reprend son sérieux* Mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais être plus ouvert? Tenten n'a pas l'air d'aimer que tu ''caches'' ta relation avec elle... surtout que tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble...

Neji *surpris* Ah bon ? Et bien... euh... ce... ce n'est pas ma faute...

Hinata : Si ! Si c'est de ta faute ! Tu es distant et froid dès qu'on parle de ta ''vie privée'' ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que peut ressentir Tenten?

Neji : Hn...

Hinata : Je vois que non -_- Je ne vais pas me mêler de votre histoire mais... j'ai envie de te donner un conseil...

Neji : Lequel? Si ça peut aider...

Hinata : Et bien... Essaies de faire des efforts pour... t'affirmer un peu plus avec elle... Je suis sûre qu'elle sera déjà plus heureuse^^

Neji : Je vais essayer mais... ce ne sera pas facile -_-

Hinata : Agis avec ton cœur et non avec ta tête, crois-moi ^_-

Neji : D'accord, je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil^^ *esquisse un sourire*

Hinata : Tu as souri !^^ C'est déjà un bon début =)

Neji rougit T-tu es sûre?

Hinata : Oui =) Si tu souris plus souvent quand on est tous ensemble, Tenten sera plus que ravie et ça pourrait aussi te permettre de t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres ^^

Neji : Tu parles... les autres ne m'apprécient pas trop... à part quelques uns...

Hinata : Laisse agir tes émotions et ils commenceront à t'apprécier =)

À ces mots, Neji est plus que ému et promet à Hinata de faire des efforts (mais sans garantie XD), les deux cousins se mettent ensuite sur le chemin de l'académie.

Chez les garçons, pour une fois, la guerre n'est pas déclarée entre Kiba et Chouji, cela relève presque du miracle. Cependant, entre Saï et Shikamaru, la tension monte parce que Saï a réveillé trop tôt l'intellectuel... Ne jamais réveiller Shikamaru avant l'heure qu'il a décidé, ça casse son rythme de sommeil et en plus, il est en rogne toute la journée après XD Saï s'est vraiment mis dans de beaux draps =p

Shikamaru *énervé* T'abuses Saï ! Je t'avais dit de me réveiller à 7h !

Saï *tout confus* Mais... tu aurais été en retard après...

Shikamaru : BAKA ! T'es pas mon père, je sais me gérer ! J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me préparer -_-

Saï : Mais comme c'est le jour de la rentrée...

Shikamaru : Mais ça ne change rien ! Tu me connais depuis le temps quand même !

Saï : Eto...

Shikamaru *désespéré* Galère... -_-

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les garçons finissent de se préparer -_- D'autant plus que Kiba est resté enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant un bon moment. Une chance que Saï et Chouji s'étaient déjà lavés mais pour ce qui est de Shikamaru...

Shikamaru *toujours de mauvais poil* Kiba ! Dépêche-toi ! Je ne suis pas encore lavé moi... Galère -_-

Kiba *ton pressé* Oui oui, j'ai presque fini !

Shikamaru : Dépêche-toi quand même ! Galère -_-

Kiba *après 2 minutes, sort enfin de la salle de bain avec Akamaru* Désolé mais il devait être parfait =D

Shikamaru : Tu m'as fait attendre à cause de ce cabot ?

Akamaru : Arf ! *le nargue*

Kiba : Toi, tu ne t'es pas réveillé à 7h, je me trompe?^^

Shikamaru : T'as tout pigé. Ce con de Saï m'a réveillé à 6h30... Galère...

Kiba : Oui mais ce n'est pas de ma faute alors calme-toi, les autres seront ravis de voir que tu tires la gueule, surtout Temari =p

Shikamaru : Mais de quoi tu te mêles? Combien de fois je vais te répéter que je ne l'aime pas plus que ça?

Kiba : Arrête c'est bon, tout le monde sait que tu as le béguin pour elle =p

Shikamaru : T'es vraiment chiant -_- Bon pousse-toi, je vais me laver...

Kiba : Oups gomen ^^'' Allez viens Akamaru, on va finir de se préparer^^

Akamaru : Arf ^^

Finalement, les garçons seront eux aussi à l'heure, ce qui est assez miraculeux^^'' Sur le chemin, Shikamaru est loin d'être tranquille, Saï et Kiba n'arrêtent pas de le charrier à propos de Temari et Chouji mange des chips ; le feignant légendaire est limite sur le point d'exploser mais ne le fait pas, c'est quand même le 1er jour à l'académie, vaut mieux faire bonne impression.

En parlant de bonne impression, c'est le dernier des soucis de Tobi et Deidichou =p Les deux filous ont réveillé à coups de coussins les autres, ce qui fait que l'ambiance devient glaciale ! Sasori s'est contenté de ne rien dire mais au fond, il est énervé ; Karin se dispute avec Deidichou, Suigetsu avec Tobi et les deux autres , Pein et Konan, désespèrent en silence.

Karin : T'es vraiment qu'un con Deidara !

Deidara pouffe de rire Et toi, tu n'as pas d'humour =p

Karin : Raaah je vais te tuer !

Deidara : Je ne le ferai pas si j'étais à ta place =p

Karin : Et pourquoi pas hein? Au moins je ne verrai plus ta sale face de blond !

Deidara : Quelle gentillesse, ça me va droit au cœur XD Mais tu sais que moi je suis prêt et que toi t'es encore en nuisette, petit coquine =p

Karin *bafouille* Et mais... S-sale p-pervers ! A-arrête de m-me regarder ! *cache ses parties intimes avec ses mains* L-la prochaine fois, t-t'es un homme mort !

Deidara : J'ai hâte de voir ça^^ *pouffe de rire*

Entre Suigetsu et Tobi, la discussion ne sert à rien.

Suigetsu : Tobi ! Tu n'es qu'un baka ! *la colère monte*

Tobi *tout innocent* Tobi est un bon garçon^^

Suigetsu *s'énerve encore plus* NON, TOBI N'EST PAS UN BON GARÇON ! Et Deidara aussi est un baka !

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon et Sempai aussi^^

Suigetsu : Mais t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès? Oh et puis kuso ! Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi -_-

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon^^ Tobi est prêt pour l'académie^^

Suigetsu : Oh putain, je dois finir de me préparer -_- *se tape le front* T'es con mais pratique des fois -_-

Tobi : Hihi^^ *s'en va*

Suigetsu *parle seul* Mais je me demande bien comment un baka comme lui a réussi à entrre dans cette académie -_-''

Sasori *passait par là* Ça vaut pour toi aussi =p

Suigetsu : Quoi? Tu me mets au même niveau que lui? o_O

Sasori : Non mais je me suis toujours demandé comment t'as fait pour rentrer à l'académie... tu fous rien en cours -_-''

Suigetsu : Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça, t'as la preuve parfaite qu'un glandeur peut réussir^^

Sasori : Mouais -_-''

Pein *vient à leur rencontre* Vous êtes prêts vous deux?

Suigetsu : Gloups, non...

Pein : Dépêche-toi alors ! Reste pas planté là -_-

Suigetsu : H-Hai^^'' *va finir de se préparer*

Pein : Et toi Sasori?

Sasori : Comme tu peux le voir, je suis prêt^^

Konan *les rejoint* Heureusement qu'il y en a un de véritablement sérieux^^

Pein : Un? Et moi, tu m'oublies?

Konan : Mais non^^ Toi, je sais que tu es sérieux =)

Pein : Ah tu m'avais fait peur XD

Konan : Hihi^^ *lui fait un bisou sur la joue*

Sasori : Aaah... l'amour... -_-

Quelques minutes après, l'Akatsuki est fin prête et se met en route pour l'académie. Tobi et Deidichou sont sages pour une fois mais ça ne durera pas^^''

Du côté de Gaara et Temari, tout se passe à merveille, pas de problème pour déjeuner, pas de problème pour la salle de bain, bref aucun problème en vue^^

Temari *prête à partir* Petit frère ! Tu es prêt?

Gaara *au loin* Oui j'arrive !

Temari : Traîne pas, je ne veux pas être en retard !

Gaara *arrive auprès d'elle* C'est bon, on peut y aller, t'inquiète pas^^

Temari : Mais je ne m'inquiète pas^^''

Gaara : Ah bon? J'aurais cru pourtant... Ce ne serait pas Shikamaru qui te met dans cet état? =p

Temari : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Non ! Et puis je le déteste ! C'est qu'un feignant-macho-baka !

Gaara : Mouais -_- *clin d'œil* C'est bon, tu peux rien me cacher^^

Temari : Je ne te cache rien^^'' Allez, on y va !

À leur tour, ils se dirigent vers l'académie. Gaara taquine un peu sa sœur et celle-ci se contente de lui rappeler que lui aussi est célibataire mais il s'en fout XD Gaara s'en moque de ne pas avoir de fille en vue et il s'en moque de ne pas être désiré, ça ne l'intéresse pas encore ce genre d'histoire.

8h. Tout le monde est devant l'académie. Tout le monde est heureux de se revoir, enfin... plus ou moins^^'' Les filles restent entre elles et les garçons font de même. Mais ils se réunissent vite car les amoureux ne peuvent pas rester éloignés ; Naruto s'est empressé de rejoindre Hinata et l'embrasse passionnément ; Neji s'est approché timidement de Tenten et essaye de suivre les conseils de sa cousine mais il s'est juste contenté de lui donner un long baiser, avec un petit sourire, Tenten remarque que Neji essaye de faire des efforts mais surtout qu'il est mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien ; Ino rejoint Saï et comme Naruto et Hinata, leurs retrouvailles sont intenses. Pour les deux autres couples, Suigetsu avec Karin et Pein avec Konan, rien de particulier, ils se voient tout le temps^^

En attendant de pouvoir rentrer, chacun admire l'uniforme des autres, ils se comparent, se complimentent et rigolent sur comment ils l'ont eu. Pour les garçons, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est costard-cravate avec une belle chemise de la couleur de leur choix ^^ (juste la chemise)

Pour la majorité, la chemise est blanche, mais pour Naruto, la chemise est d'un bel orange, Kiba et Gaara d'un beau rouge, Chouji d'un beau marron et seul Deidichou a une chemise rayé mais d'un beau jaune et orange^^ Pour la veste et le pantalon, c'est noir ou bleu marine car ce sont les deux seules couleurs admises. Pour les cravates, elles sont toutes assorties à la veste (et le pantalon XD) et / ou à la chemise. Pour résumer, les garçons sont tous élégants et charismatiques^^

Sur le coup, Sasuke se demande à nouveau intérieurement pourquoi Itachi a acheté un uniforme, il s'inquiète et tout le monde le remarque et en particulier Sakura.

Sakura : Sasuke? Ça va? T'as l'air inquiet...

Sasuke : Si si ça va, je suis juste un peu stressé ^^''

Sakura : Ah si c'est juste ça, tout va bien alors =)

Sasuke : Oui^^

Sasuke ne veut pas inquiéter les autres, en plus cela ne regarde que lui, comme s'il allait embêter les autres avec ça... Par contre, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux rose^^ Comme les autres filles, son uniforme est composé d'une jupe ou plutôt d'une mini-jupe plissée, ce qui fait baver les garçons, d'un chemisier blanc, d'une petite veste boutonnée avec un ruban attachée à celle-ci et enfin de chaussettes hautes. La jupe, la veste et les chaussettes sont soit noire soit rose pâle mais les chaussettes sont alors blanches dans le deuxième cas. Le ruban est rose pâle dans les deux cas. Pour résumer, les filles en font craquer plus d'un^^ Sakura avait opté pour la couleur rose (normal^^) ainsi que Hinata, Ino et Konan, donc Tenten, Temari et Karin ont choisi la couleur noire.

Donc les couleurs étaient imposées sauf pour la chemise des garçons mais le plus dur était de trouver la taille convenable... quoiqu'en fait ce n'était pas difficile mais quand même, il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto et Sasuke ont souffert XD (les pauvres^^) Même Saï n'a pas eu de difficultés pour ses colocataires, c'est lui en plus qui a choisi les couleurs pour eux, c'est incroyable non?^^

Naruto s'impatiente Bon, c'est quand qu'ils nous ouvrent? J'en ai marre d'attendre -_-

Hinata : I-Ils ne vont pas tarder je pense...

Kiba : Moi j'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle classe on est =D

Shikamaru : Moi je m'en tape du moment que je peux dormir...

Kiba : Même si Temari est dans la même classe que toi? =p

Temari : Ah non ! Je ne veux pas la Belle au Bois Dormant dans ma classe !

Gaara : Ça te dérange? =p

Temari : Oui ! Et pire s'il est à côté de moi ! =O

Saï : Moi tant qu'Ino est dans ma classe, tout va bien^^

Naruto : Merci pour nous Saï -_-

Ino : Hihi =p

Sakura : J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe, Sasuke et Sasori =)

Sasuke et Sasori : Oui ^_^

Deidara : Moi tant que je peux faire des blagues, je m'en fous de où je suis =p

Naruto : Hey Dei', faut qu'on soit dans la même classe =D

Deidara : Ah si oui =D On va faire tourner en bourrique les profs =p

Naruto : Ouais =D

Sasuke : M'oubliez pas ^^''

Deidara : T'inquiète Sasu ^_- À nous trois, ils vont pas finir l'année XD

Tobi : Tobi veut être avec Sempai =D

Deidara : Ah... ouais -_- Deidara fait des blagues avec Tobi qu'à la maison Bon à nous quatre ^^''

Tobi : Tobi est content =D

Neji : Pff vous êtes vraiment des gamins -_-

Tenten : Dis pas ça, ça mettra de l'ambiance^^

Neji : Avec leurs sottises?

Tenten : Mais oui^^

Neji : Si tu le dis...^^ esquisse un léger sourire

Tenten *a remarqué le sourire* Que tu es beau quand tu souris =)

Neji *devient tout rouge* Ah... euh... merci...^^

Pein *les a entendu* Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que c'est des gamins... Deidara, c'est le pire des trois d'ailleurs -_-

Konan : Oui mais je suis d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Tenten^^ Ça ne fera pas de mal un peu d'ambiance =)

Pein et Neji : Si vous le dites...^^''

Karin : Oh regardez ! La porte s'ouvre =D

Suigetsu : C'est pas trop tôt XD

Karin : J'espère qu'on sera dans la même classe =D

Suigetsu : Mouais...-_-

Karin : Hey mais c'est quoi ce ''mouais'' ? è_é

Suigetsu : Betsuni^^''

Chouji : Crunch... Oh non ! Crunch... Je ne peux pas finir mon paquet de chips T_T Crunch...

Kiba : On s'en fout ! Garde-le pour plus tard !

Tous rentrent dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Tout à coup, une mystérieuse voix vient à s'entendre... elle provient d'un interphone.

Orochimaru *à l'interphone* Bienvenue à l'académie de Konoha. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Mr Hebi Orochimaru, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous accueille ici. Veuillez vous diriger à l'entrée du bâtiment et regardez dans les panneaux d'affichages dans quelle classe vous avec été affectés. Ensuite, dirigez-vous dans votre salle et attendez votre professeur principal qui vous donnera votre emploi du temps. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir dans mon bureau ou allez voir un membre du personnel. Une infirmerie est aussi à votre disposition. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et que cette année soit une réussite.

Naruto : Il a pas l'air commode le dirlo -_-

Tenten : Arrête ! On est à l'académie quand même !

Shikamaru : Pff galère... on doit chercher nos classes -_-

Temari : Mais quel effort tu vas faire ! =p

Kiba : Restons pas plantés là, allons voir nos classes^^

Deidara *sautille vers les panneaux d'affichages* C'est parti =D

Tous sont à présent devant les panneaux d'affichages, les yeux cherchant désespérément leurs noms quand...

Tobi : Tobi est avec Sempai =D

Deidara *parle tout bas* Kuso... je me tape ce boulet -_-

Naruto : Moi aussi =D

Deidara : Yatta =D On va bien rigoler tous les deux !^^

Sasuke : Trois =D Moi aussi je suis de la partie ! ^^

Naruto et Deidara : Yeah ! =D

Saï *observe attentivement l'affiche et remarque un truc* Hey mais... on est tous dans la même classe !

Tous : Sérieux?

Tous regardent attentivement l'affiche.

Tenten : Ah ouais !^^

Gaara : Bah au moins, on n'est pas séparé, sœurette =)

Shikamaru : Galère... je me retrouve avec la furie -_-

Temari : Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi !

Karin : T'as vu Suigetsu? On est ensemble =D

Suigetsu : Ouais cool -_-

Karin : Tu t'en fous ou quoi? è_é *commence à se disputer avec lui*

Hinata : Je suis contente, je suis avec toi Naruto ^-^

Naruto : Moi aussi ma douce perle ^_^

Sakura : Moi je suis trop contente d'être avec vous, Sasuke et Sasori =D

Sasuke et Sasori : Nous aussi ^^

Ino : Et moi alors? T'es pas contente d'être avec moi?

Sakura : Non =p

Ino : Nani? o_O

Sakura : Mais je rigole, baka =p Je suis contente qu'on soit tous ensemble =D

Tous : Haiiii ^^

Saï : Et si on allait en cours? *commence à partir*

Ino : Oui^^ Hey mais attends-moi ! =O Saï !

Moment crucial. Tout le monde est dans la salle, sauf le prof ; il n'est pas étonnant de voir les amoureux côte à côte ^^ Deidichou est à côté de Tobi, ce qui ne l'enchante pas, Kiba est à côté de Chouji, Sakura est entre Sasuke et Sasori et Temari est entre Gaara et Shikamaru bien qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être à côté de ce dernier. Chacun se demande qui peut être le prof principal. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et rentre dans la salle et...

Sasuke : ITACHI ! O_O *s'est levé et le pointe du doigt* M-mais... que fais-tu là?

Deidara *commence à rire* Je parie que c'est lui le prof =p

Naruto : Non... tu crois?

Deidara : Sûr =D

Temari : Arrête, il a à peine 3 ans de plus que nous !

L'Akatsuki : Comme nous quoi^^

Sasori : Oui mais t'oublies qu'il est bien plus intelligent et plus fort que nous !

Neji : Je me demande ce qu'il va nous enseigner...

Ino : Mais arrêtez, on ne sait pas si c'est lui le prof ou pas -_-

Saï : Ça paraît logique non? C'est lui le prof.

Sakura : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr hein?

Sasuke *sous le choc* N-non... C-c'est impossible ! Itachi... T-tu ne peux pas être...

Itachi *qui avait posé ses affaires tranquillement sur son bureau et observait ses ''élèves'' débattre sur son statut, l'air serein et les bras croisés* Tu ne rêves pas petit frère^^ *ferme les yeux et sourit* C'est bien moi votre professeur principal^^

Sasuke : Alors c'est pour ça que...

Itachi : Que j'ai acheté un uniforme oui. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te dirais que j'allais être ton professeur =p

Deidara *éclate de rire* Hahahaha ! Comme je te plains Sasu ! =p

Naruto *rigole aussi* Fini ta liberté ! =p

Sasuke : Sympa de me soutenir -_-

Kiba : Alors là Sasuke, tu vas souffrir =p

Shikamaru : Galère... -_-

Temari : Moi je trouve que c'est bien^^

Neji : Moi je ne trouve pas...

Gaara : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Neji : Ça veut dire que Sasuke va devoir être le 1er partout !

Tenten : Pas forcément -_-

Neji : Ben si ! Sinon il fera honte à Itachi !

Saï : Tout ça pour un prof -_-

Pauvre Sasuke ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille ! Et en plus de ça, il se fait charrier de tous les côtés XD C'est une situation assez embarrassante pour lui mais...

Itachi *est resté à les écouter piailler mais perd patience et lance son fameux regard, laissant de marbre tout le monde qui ne dit plus un mot* Bien, je crois qu'on peut enfin commencer^^ Vous n'êtes plus en maternelle, ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi votre prof que je vais vous laisser bavarder dans tous les coins ! Vous êtes venus ici pour travailler non? Il me semble hein? Et sachez que je ne porterai aucun traitement de faveur, même pas à mon jeune frère. J'enseignerai de la même manière à tout le monde ! Ai-je été bien clair?

Tous : Très clair !

Sasuke : Mais tu vas nous enseigner quoi?

Itachi : J'attendais ta question^^ Je suis votre prof principal mais aussi votre professeur de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et Genjutsu^^ Même si vous avez déjà toutes les bases et vos capacités propres acquises (normalement), je vais vous entraîner encore plus loin dans ces arts.

Tous : Sugoi =D

Itachi : Hum hum, je vous préviens que ce cours ne sera pas un terrain de jeu. J'attendrais beaucoup de vous !

Pein : Et qui sont nos autres professeurs?

Konan : Et notre emploi du temps?

Chouji : Elle est où la cafet'?

Karin : On aura beaucoup de boulot?

Itachi : Hey pas tous à la fois ! Alors votre emploi du temps, je vais vous le distribuer^^ *distribue les feuilles*

Naruto : Ben... on a deux cours en même temps?

Deidara : Sérieux? o_O

Tobi : Tobi comprend pas...

Sasuke : Comment on va faire?

Itachi *soupire* Si vous lisez attentivement, vous verrez qu'en fait, le cours de Psychologie, enseigné par Morino Ibiki, c'est uniquement pour les garçons, et le cours de Médecine, enseignée par Shizune, c'est uniquement pour les filles.

Sakura : Ah ouais exact^^

Ino : Heureusement qu'on n'a pas Psycho XD

Tenten et Temari : Ouais =D

Karin : Pff je vais être nulle -_-

Konan : C'est bien qu'on est médecine je trouve^^

Shikamaru : Galère... on va mourir en Psycho -_-

Suigetsu : Tu l'as dit ! Je sens que je vais détester -_-

Itachi : Arrêtez vos jérémiades, c'est fatiguant ! Donc, vous commencerez par ces cours tout à l'heure pendant 2h. Cet après-midi, vous aurez 2h de Herbologie avec Yuhi Kurenai et 2h de Littérature avec Jiraiya.

Naruto : Jiraiya? Celui qui a écrit les livres pervers que lit mon père? o_O

Itachi : Oui... Bon pour les autres jours, pas besoin que je vous détaille. En Sport, vous aurez Maito Gaï et Rock Lee ; en Japonais, vous aurez Hatake Kakashi ; en Mathématiques, vous aurez Sarutobi Asuma ; en Langues Étrangères, vous aurez Mitarashi Anko et en Histoire-Géo, vous aurez Umino Iruka.

Naruto : On va mourir -_-

Hinata : Mais non^^ T'inquiète pas ça ira =) Je pourrai t'aider si t'y arrives pas^^

Naruto : Merci =)

Sasuke : Pff t'es nul de compter sur une fille =p

Naruto : Sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille =p Toi, je te vois bien demander de l'aide à Sakura^^

Sasuke : N'importe quoi -_-

Sakura : Tu ne voudras pas que je t'aide dans des matières? =(

Sasori : Moi je ne dirais pas non ^^

Sakura : Merci Saso =)

Sasuke : C'est pas que je ne veux pas de ton aide mais...

Sakura : Mais quoi? Tant que tu as de bonnes notes, je ne vois pas le problème =p

Sasuke : Oui tu as raison^^

Itachi : Bon et bien, je vous laisse libre en attendant vos prochains cours. On se retrouvera Mercredi au terrain d'entraînement^^ Et pour toi, Sasu, à ce soir =)

Tous sauf Sasuke : Yatta ! =D

Tout le monde sort de la salle et se dirige vers l'extérieur, seul Sasuke est encore sous le choc du fait qu'Itachi lui ai caché qu'il est devenu professeur à l'académie, mais il ne doit pas se laisser abattre, après tout que ce soit Itachi ou pas, il va tout faire pour obtenir d'excellents résultats et faire honneur à sa famille ! La journée s'annonce déjà bien chargée...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III – Premières émotions

Il reste une heure avant le cours de Psychologie et de Médecine. Nos étudiants papotent à l'extérieur de tout et de rien. Naruto et Hinata se sont mis à part pour discuter.

Naruto : J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir^^ Et toi?

Hinata : Moi aussi^^ Et...euh... tu sais... il faudrait qu'on...

Naruto : Qu'on quoi? Dis le fond de ta pensée, je vais pas te manger XD Quoique... =p

Hinata : Il faudrait qu'on s'organise dès ce soir pour l'appartement !

Naruto : Hein?

Hinata : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... il faut qu'on voit les tâches que chacun de nous fera, comme la cuisine, les courses, le ménage, quand on fait nos devoirs...

Naruto voit qu'elle commence à paniquer Hey hey Hinata, calme-toi =O Tout ira bien^^ Ne panique pas pour ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir^^ Et puis... si on a un problème, nos parents pourront nous aider, surtout ma mère =)

Hinata : Euh... oui, tu as raison^^ va se blottir dans les bras de Naruto

Kiba au loin Oh hey Naruto ! Viens par là !

Naruto : On y va, Princesse?^^

Hinata : O-oui^^

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba?

Kiba : T'as osé m'oublier dans ta bande de farceurs ! Non mais c'est quoi ça? =p

Naruto : Gloups... Gomen Kiba^^'' T'inquiètes, à nous quatre, on va bien rigoler =D

Kiba : T'inquiètes, je te pardonne^^

Deidara : Akamaru nous sera bien utile d'ailleurs =D Tous les coups que j'ai en tête, c'est hallucinant =p

Sasuke : T'en a déjà pour la Psycho?

Deidara : Ouais =D Je vous expliquerai juste avant le cours^^

Naruto/Sasuke/Kiba : Okay =D

Sakura : C'est dommage, on est même pas ensemble pour le 1er cours, Sasu =(

Sasuke : C'est pas grave, on sera ensemble cet aprem^^

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai =) prend Sasuke à part Au fait, c'est à cause d'Itachi que tu étais mal avant d'aller en classe? =(

Sasuke *baisse la tête* Oui...

Sakura : Pourquoi tu m'as menti? =(

Sasuke : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... En fait, c'est depuis Samedi que je me posais des questions sur lui... Il me l'aura bien caché jusqu'au bout...

Sakura : Dis-toi que je serais encore plus inquiète si tu ne me dis pas tes angoisses comme tu viens de le faire ! Promets-moi de tout me dire maintenant mais absolument tout =O

Sasuke : D'accord, je te le promets^^

Sasori *les rejoint* Moi aussi Saku, je ne te cacherai rien. Après tout... amis pour la vie =)

Sakura : Tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça, je t'aurais fait le même discours que Sasu =p

Sasori : Oui mais t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras jamais à le faire^^ Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et je ne suis pas prêt de commencer^^

Sakura : T'es un amour, Saso

Sasuke : Et moi? =(

Sakura : Toi aussi t'es un amour Sasu Venez que je vous fasse un gros câlin =D les prend dans ses bras ou plutôt c'est eux qui la prennent dans leurs bras Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, je vous aime tous les deux

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Deidichou et Kiba préparent leur coup, Tobi dans leurs pattes au plus grand malheur de Deidichou XD Ino et Saï sont avec Tenten et Neji à parler tranquillement, enfin... Neji critique sans arrêt les trois filous, ce qui désespère Tenten qui essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne font rien de méchant, que c'est marrant mais il reste impassible -_- Saï non plus ne comprend pas le délire de ces blagueurs mais à la limite, il s'en fout -_- Ino aurait bien aimé qu'il les rejoigne mais d'un autre côté, elle sait qu'il ferait que les gêner alors elle ne dit rien. Juste à côté, Pein et Konan sont avec Karin et Suigetsu mais l'ambiance n'est pas top -_- Karin n'a pas digéré le fait que son chéri s'en tape d'être dans sa classe ou pas XD Le concerné se fait secouer dans tous les sens, se fait frapper aussi mais Suigetsu profite quand il le peut de sa capacité (se liquéfier) pour contrecarrer les coups^^

Pein *les regarde désespéré* On parie qu'ils vont encore se séparer -_-

Konan : Oui, Suigetsu va encore dormir dans le salon -_-

Pein : À ton avis, elle va lui faire la gueule longtemps? -_-

Konan : Pff non comme d'habitude... elle l'aime trop pour ça... une semaine et ils seront à nouveau ensemble -_-

Pein : Oui c'est vrai -_-

Konan : De toute façon, on le saura bien assez vite qu'ils se sont remis ensemble^^''

Pein : Comment ça?

Konan : T'as jamais remarqué? Ah ben non c'est vrai que tu mets souvent des boules quies XD

Pein : Mais dis-moi =O

Konan : D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas, Deidara le crie à chaque fois sur tous les toits pendant des jours =p

Pein : Ça me dit toujours pas comment...

Konan : T'as pas une petite idée? =p

Pein *vient de comprendre* Ah d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris^^''

Konan : T'es sûr?^^

Pein : Oui oui, épargnes-moi les détails =O

Konan : Ben quoi, c'est pas choquant de dire qu'ils baisent comme des bêtes XD De vrais chauds lapins =p

Pein : T'as osé le dire -_-

Konan : Oh c'est bon, nous aussi on a nos moments intimes =p

Pein : Oui mais nous au moins on dérange personne -_-

Konan : C'est vrai et je préfère d'ailleurs^^''

Pein *regarde de nouveau Suigetsu et Karin* À ton avis, elle s'arrête quand?

Konan : Maintenant^^

Effectivement, Karin lâche violemment Suigetsu, à bout de souffle, elle le regarde méchamment et s'en va, cherchant à s'incruster dans un groupe. Suigetsu, à terre, est désespéré, même pas il peut la taquiner sans qu'elle lui fasse une crise -_- Pein l'aide à se relever et reste avec lui en attendant le cours. Konan, quant à elle, est partie rejoindre Karin qui est à la limite de s'effondrer en larmes.

Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru et Chouji ont observé la scène et éclatent de rire. Tous pensent que Karin est un vrai phénomène et encore XD En même temps, Chouji profite de la pause pour finir son paquet de chips. Temari et Shikamaru commencent ensuite à se lancer des regards noirs mais au fond, ils s'adorent et même plus que ça mais aucun des deux ne veut l'admettre, ce qui désespère Gaara qui commence à se sentir seul -_- Seulement, il n'aura pas cette sensation bien longtemps, une mystérieuse jeune fille s'approche de lui.

? : Euh... Excusez-moi? Est-ce que votre professeur principal est Uchiwa Itachi? *elle a pris un ton très timide*

Cette fille a laissé Gaara sans voix. Il reste là, debout, les yeux fixés sur elle, comme si elle l'avait hypnotisé. Son cœur commence à battre de plus en plus fort, il a chaud... bref notre Gaara a l'air d'être totalement sous le charme de la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de nacre (intriguant hein?^^). Son uniforme est comme celui de Temari, couleur noire avec chemisier blanc et ruban rose pâle. À voir Gaara la fixer de cette façon, la nouvelle étudiante devient nerveuse.

? : P-pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? T-tu me fais peur ! =O

Gaara *secoue la tête et reprend ses esprits* E-excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... *baisse la tête, honteux*

? *rassurée* Oh mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas^^ Ne te mets pas dans cette état^^'' Euh... est-ce que Uchiwa Itachi est ton Sensei?

Gaara : Ah... euh... oui !

? : Yatta ! J'ai trouvé ma classe ! =D

Gaara : Hein? OO

Hana : Je m'appelle Hyuuga Hana =) Je suis arrivée en retard alors je me suis renseignée pour savoir qui était mon professeur principal après que j'ai vu dans quelle classe j'étais sur le panneau. Je vous ai cherché partout toi et ta classe ! =O

Gaara : Hy-Hyuuga? o_o

Hana : Hein? Mon nom te dérange?

Gaara : N-non, ce n'est pas ça... t-tu connais Hinata?

Hana : Oui =D Je suis sa cousine^^ Quoi? Elle est dans notre classe?

Gaara : O-oui...

Hana : Yatta ! =D

Temari : Hey c'est quoi tout ce bruit? *regarde Hana* C'est qui elle?

Hana : Oh gomen, je m'appelle Hana et je suis dans votre classe^^ Hajimemashite^^

Temari : Je m'appelle Temari et je suis la grande soeur de Gaara, mais...

Hana *la coupe* Gaara? Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles? Kawaiii w *part dans un délire toute seule*

Temari : Tu ne t'étais pas présenté?

Gaara : Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps -_-

Temari : Haha moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle te fait de l'effet =p

Gaara : M-mais...non! Enfin... *devient tout rouge*

Temari : Et dire que ce matin, tu disais que ça ne t'intéressait pas XD *se tourne vers Hana* Au fait, Hana, je ne t'avais pas vu dans la classe.

Hana : Hein? Ah euh... je suis arrivée en retard en fait -_- J'ai dû me renseigner et vous chercher XD Tiens, au fait, elle est où Hinata?

Temari : Pourquoi? Tu la connais?

Hana : Oui =D Gomen, j'ai oublié de te dire que mon nom est Hyuuga^^ Je suis la cousine de Hinata =)

Temari : Ah ouais? Je ne savais pas, Hinata ne nous a jamais parlé de toi...

Hana : Moi non plus je ne le savais pas -_- Je l'ai appris hier XD

Temari : Tu habites dans le manoir des Hyuuga?

Hana : Non, je suis dans leur résidence secondaire^^

Temari : Soka... Bon viens, je vais te présenter^^

Hana : Yatta ! =D Tu viens Gaara-Chou?^^

Gaara : Ah... euh... oui !^^

Et les trois s'en vont voir les autres et n'ont même pas vu qu'ils ont laissé sur le carreau le pauvre Shikamaru -_- Bon d'un côté, il n'était pas seul, Chouji est resté avec lui mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont magnifiquement été ignorés XD

Shikamaru : J'y crois pas... ils n'ont même pas fait attention à nous... Galère...

Chouji *a enfin englouti la « fameuse » dernière chips* On les rejoint?

Shikamaru : Ben ouais -_- Faut bien qu'on fasse connaissance avec la nouvelle... même si ça m'enchante pas -''

Chouji : T'as entendu qu'elle est la cousine de Hinata?

Shikamaru : Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sourd -_- *soupire* Allons-y...

Les deux garçons vont les rejoindre et s'aperçoivent que Hana s'est bien intégré au groupe, ce qui est assez étonnant^^'' Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle est collée à Hinata alors qu'elles se rencontrent à peine^^''

Hana : Comme je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance =D Deux jours que j'entends parler de toi mais je ne te voyais pas... c'était long d'attendre -_-

Hinata *toute désemparée* M-moi aussi, j-je suis r-ravie de faire ta c-connaissance^^'' T-tu sais... N-Neji aussi est ton cousin =)

Hana : Sérieux ? Dans mes bras Neji =D *mais elle est vite stoppée par ce dernier*

Neji : Ravi de faire ta connaissance, chère cousine, mais s'il ta plaît, évite ça -_-

Hana : Sniff T_T Il m'aime pas =(

Neji : M-mais non ! C'est pas ça !

Tenten : Ne dis rien Neji^^ Hana, Neji est comme ça, il n'aime pas que quelqu'un le serre dans les bras mais au fond, il est très gentil =)

Hana : Ah -_- Mais toi tu peux pourtant ! C'est pas juste XD

Tenten : Euh... moi c'est différent^^''

Hana : T'inquiètes pas, je plaisantais, j'ai compris que tu es sa chérie =p

Tenten *toute rouge* Ah... euh... ok^^''

Et ça parle et ça parle pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que ce soit l'heure d'aller en cours. Les garçons s'en vont d'un côté, soucieux de comment va se passer le cours de Psychologie ; et les filles s'en vont de l'autre, sereines mais quand même un peu nerveuses, la Médecine est un art difficile d'apprentissage... Sûr que les garçons ont raison d'être inquiets, ils ne savent pas du tout à quoi d'attendre, en quoi consiste ce cours... Les filles, au contraire, savent en quoi consiste la Médecine (logique XD) mais elle ignorent à quel point il est difficile d'apprendre mais surtout de maîtriser cet art... Karin est terrorisée, la Médecine n'est pas sa tasse de thé à l'entendre, ce qui désespèrent les autres vu que toutes n'ont jamais essayé -_-

~ Cours de Psychologie ~

Les garçons arrivent devant la salle, qui est fermée. Maintenant, ils doivent attendre le prof.

Naruto : Je me demande la tête qu'il a...

Sasuke : Ouais moi aussi...

Deidara : Hey ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un prof =p

Pein : Je ne dirais pas ça...

Deidara : Pourquoi?

Sasori : Il paraît qu'il n'est pas commode...

Suigetsu : Sérieux ? o_O

Kiba : Arrêtes ! Déjà qu'on flippe, tu n'arranges pas les choses ! Regarde, Akamaru est terrorisé !

Tobi : Tobi a peur !

Sasori : Désolé mais je préfère dire la vérité -_-

Suigetsu : Ouais et c'est là tu nous as raconté des bobards !

Neji : Vous êtes pitoyables -_-

Gaara : Commode ou pas, il faudra faire avec, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il enseigne bien.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes chiants -_-

Kiba : Tu oses dire ça alors que tu étais le 1er à dire qu'on allait mourir à ce cours o_o

Naruto : Chuut, je crois qu'il arrive !

Sasuke : Je crois aussi... j'entends quelqu'un marcher...

Deidara : T'es sûr?

Sasuke : Ben si tout le monde se taisait, on pourrait entendre -_-

Pein : Je crois qu'il faut se taire maintenant, je le vois...

Sasori : Moi aussi et je crois que j'avais raison...

À l'arrivée de Morino Ibiki, tous les garçons se taisent et restent figés sur place tellement ils sont impressionnés. Deidara et ses coéquipiers abandonnent vite l'idée de faire une blague XD Ibiki est marqué sur le visage par de vilaines cicatrices et il porte un bandana sur la tête recouvrant tout son crâne. Il passe devant, ouvre la salle et observe les garçons.

Ibiki : Bien ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Restez pas plantés là ! Rentrez dans la salle de suite !

Tous : H-hai !

Ibiki : C'est quoi cette attitude? On dirait des chiots apeurés ! Ça va donner ce cours avec vous -_-''

Neji *fait abstraction de sa nervosité* Que voulez-vous dire par là?

Gaara *d'un ton calme* En quoi consiste ce cours?

Ibiki : Aaah ! Vous, vous me plaisez !^^ Déjà, premièrement... ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! *tout le monde s'assoit* Bien, maintenant que nous sommes dans de bonnes conditions, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce cours ! Vous êtes des ninjas, n'est-ce pas? Oui, sinon vous ne serez pas là ! Et en tant que ninjas, vous pouvez avoir des missions à tout moment ! Dites-moi, lors d'un mission, quelle est l'une des fonctions essentielles?

Gaara : Recueillir des informations.

Ibiki : Bien !^^ Pour la réussite d'une mission, recueillir des informations est vitale mais...

Gaara : Il faut aussi protéger ces informations.

Ibiki : Parfaitement ! Recueillir des informations est vitale mais les protéger l'est encore plus !

Neji : Mais alors, à quoi nous sert ce cours?

Ibiki : Et bien, imaginez que vous devez soutirer des informations à un ennemi, dans mes cours, je vais vous apprendre l'attitude à avoir ! Par contre, si c'est à vous qu'on cherche à avoir des informations, je vais vous montrer comment les protéger à tout prix, c'est-à-dire même si votre vie est en danger ! Autant vous prévenir de suite que vous allez souffrir hahaha !

Deidara *tétanisé* Au secours T_T

Pein : Il va me plaire ce cours^^

~ Cours de Médecine ~

Au même moment, les filles étaient arrivées dans leur salle, celle-ci étant ouverte, s'étaient installées et attendaient Shizune.

Sakura : À votre avis, elle est comment?

Ino : Sympa j'espère^^''

Karin : Arrêtez, vous me stressez T_T

Tenten : Fais pas ta chochotte, c'est désespérant -_-

Konan : C'est vrai, tu ne sais même pas encore si tu vas y arriver ou pas -_-

Karin : Merci de me soutenir -_-

Hinata : J-je me demande comment on va apprendre à pratiquer la Médecine... *joue avec ses doigts*

Temari : Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata^^ Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, tu as le talent pour ça^^

Hinata : T-tu crois?

Temari : Oui =) Tu es très délicate, soignée et tu maîtrises parfaitement ton Chakra !^^ Ce sont de très bons atouts, crois-moi ;-)

Hinata : A-arigato^^ *rougit*

Hana : T'es trop kawaiii quand tu rougis Hinata ! w Ne ne, tu crois que je peux être aussi douée que toi? =D

Sakura : Tu sais Hana, même si vous êtes cousines, vous n'êtes pas forcément pareils -_-

Hana : Ouin ! Sakura est méchante T_T

Hinata : D-dis pas ça, Hana. O-on ne connaît pas tes capacités. M-mais avec ce cours, on aura l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu^^

Hana : T'es trop gentille, Hinata, daisuki ! w *se lève et va la serrer dans ses bras*

Hinata * gênée* _

Tenten : Les filles, je crois que la prof arrive alors...

Hana *laisse enfin respirer Hinata* Yatta ! Je vais pouvoir prouver ce que je vaux =D

Ino : Comme si en un cours, tu vas pouvoir prouver quoique ce soit -_-

Karin : Ouais, t'es bien sûre de toi -_-

Hana : Ouais ben moi au moins, je n'ai pas la pétoche =p

Karin : Nani ? è_é

Konan : Laisse tomber Karin ! Regarde... *pointe son doigt vers la porte*

Karin : Hein ? regarde à son tour la porte qui s'ouvre

Shizune *entre essoufflée* O-ohayo !^^ Désolée pour mon léger retard... Vous n'avez pas trop attendu j'espère^^

Konan : Non Sensei.

Shizune *a posé ses affaires* Bien, je vois que vous êtes toutes là, on va pouvoir commencer de suite^^

Toutes : HEIN ? o_O

Shizune : Hey ne paniquez pas !^^'' Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons soigner des personnes^^'' D'abord, je vais vous faire faire des exercices de bases ; le but de ces exercices est qu'à la fin, vous ayez une maîtrise parfaite de votre Chakra. Sans contrôle précis de votre Chakra, vous ne serez jamais efficaces pour des soins d'urgence... Bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, commençons le 1er exercice^^ Mais pour ça, nous allons dans la salle juste à côté, cette salle-là sert juste pour les théories etc... Allez c'est parti^^

Toutes : Hai !

Shizune, suivie de ses élèves, se dirige vers la 2nde salle. Chacune des filles se place devant une table ; ces tables sont pour l'instant vides mais Shizune ne tarde pas à poser un petit poisson sur chaque table, ce qui dégoûte Karin.

Karin : Baaah xp Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse avec ça?

Shizune : Que vous le soignez^^ Pour cela, mettez vos mains l'une au dessus de l'autre et appliquez votre Chakra sur le poisson. Regardez *montre l'exemple et soigne le poisson qui commence ensuite à gigoter dans tous les sens* Comme vous avez pu le voir, mon Chakra était vert, c'est la couleur symbole de la Médecine^^ *jette le poisson dans un aquarium* Maintenant, c'est à vous mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas si facile... Allez-y !

Toutes : Hai !

Les filles se mettent en position et essayent d'appliquer le Chakra comme il faut et effectivement, ce n'est pas facile -_- Karin tremble comme une feuille tout comme Ino tellement elles ont peur de ne pas y arriver XD Tenten, Temari et Konan sont concentrées mais rien ne se passe. Pour Sakura, Hinata et Hana, la situation est différente, en peu de temps, leurs poissons se débattent sur la table. Shizune est impressionnée de cette 1ère performance !

Shizune : Je vous félicite les filles^^ D'habitude, 2 ou 3 cours comme celui-ci sont nécessaires pour réussir ce petit exercice... Donc pas de panique les autres ! Bien, avec vous, je vais pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure mais pas aujourd'hui. En attendant la fin du cours, essayez d'aider les autres avec moi^^

Sakura/Hinata/Hana : Hai^^

Sakura : Au fait Hana... Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je reconnais tes talents en tant que Hyuuga^^

Hana : Arigato^^ Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiètes pas =) Toi aussi tu es forte =p

Sakura : C'est vrai que je maîtrise bien mon Chakra mais après...

Hinata : D-dis pas ça Sakura^^ Maîtriser le Chakra est un très bon atout pour apprendre et maîtriser des techniques^^

Sakura : C'est vrai, arigato Hina^^

Hinata : Hihi^^

La fin du cours approche, malgré le soutien des trois filles, Temari, Konan, Tenten, Ino et Karin n'ont pas réussi l'exercice, chose pas très dramatique, réussir cet exercice nécessite un peu de temps.

Midi, le cours étant terminé, les étudiantes se dirigent vers la cafétéria. Sur le chemin, elles croisent les garçons qui ont l'air traumatisés à l'exception de Gaara, Neji et Pein. Deidichou et Naruto sont collés l'un à l'autre tellement ils sont encore sous le choc ; Suigetsu est, quant à lui, collé à Sasuke ; Tobi, ben on ne voit pas son visage XD Kiba essaie tant bien que mal de calmer Akamaru mais en étant lui-même encore apeuré ce n'est pas facile ; Sasori et Saï restent dans leur coin ; Shikamaru ne s'est jamais montré aussi réveillé et Chouji veut à tout prix manger pour se consoler. Les filles sont intriguées et inquiètes en même temps, toutes cherchent à leur faire oublier cette torture mais elles savent que ce sera sûrement pareil la semaine prochaine -_-

Arrivés à la cafétéria, les étudiants prennent leur temps pour manger, ils ne reprennent qu'à 14h. Bizarrement, les garçons racontent leurs cours malgré qu'ils soient encore traumatisés pour la plupart mais au moins les filles pourront être à leurs petits soins =p Ce n'est pas le cas de Karin, elle fait toujours la gueule à Suigetsu XD Hana aurait aimé rassurer Gaara mais comme ce dernier n'a en aucun cas eu peur, elle se contente de faire plus connaissance avec lui, ce qui le perturbe un peu =p Sakura est avec Sasuke et Sasori et leur raconte son exploit, ce qui impressionne les deux garçons^^

Ino pleure dans les bras de Saï parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi l'exercice. Hinata est avec Naruto, Deidichou et Kiba et leur rend le sourire très rapidement, surtout Naruto =p Tenten est avec Neji et aimerait qu'il fasse une effort pour parler aux autres mais c'est toujours aussi difficile pour lui de s'ouvrir aux autres -_- Pein et Konan sont avec Tobi, Suigetsu et Karin mais l'ambiance est toujours glacée... Temari est avec Shikamaru et Chouji et taquine le flemmard, ce qui l'énerve un peu et comme d'habitude ils finissent par se lancer des regards noirs et s'envoyer des pics, laissant Chouji manger leurs assiettes XD

Shikamaru *remarque Chouji* Hey mais oh ! Ça va pas Chouji ? C'est mon assiette ! è_é

Chouji : Gloups... gomen, je croyais que...

Temari *voit que son assiette vide aussi* J'y crois pas ! T'as osé manger mon assiette aussi ! Sale égoïste ! è_é

Shikamaru : Tu sais Chouji, c'est pas que je me disputais avec la furie que je n'avais plus faim -_-

Temari : Ah bon? Je l'aurais cru pourtant =p

Shikamaru : C'est qu'elle continue à me chercher la grande gueule ! -_-

Temari : Haha un peu oui =p Hé toi, au lieu de rester là bêtement, va nous chercher deux autres assiettes de suite !

Chouji *confus* Mais... *Temari lui lance un regard noir* Tout de suite ! =O

~ Cours d'Herbologie ~

Pendant tout le temps de la pause, Shikamaru et Temari continuaient leur rituel : regards noirs et insultes de tout genre XD Les autres, en voyant ça, sont sûrs qu'ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble mais... les deux n'ont pas l'air de s'être décidé à admettre qu'ils s'aiment -_- Mais fini les paris sur ces deux-là, il faut aller en cours d'Herbologie. Ce cours se déroule dans une serre (limite c'est normal XD). Tout le monde s'installe comme ils l'entendent, c'est-à-dire comme quand ils étaient avec Itachi sauf que maintenant, Hana s'est mise à côté de Gaara, en attendant Yuhi Kurenai.

Kiba : J'espère qu'elle est jolie^^

Deidara : Moi aussi =p

Kiba : Tu parles -_- Même si elle est belle, tu oseras quand même lui faire subir un de tes coups XD

Deidara : Mais pas du tout =p

Naruto : C'est bon Dei', avoue =p

Sasuke : Tu peux rien nous cacher =p

Deidara : Bon ok, j'avoue mais ce sera gentil comme blague^^

Kiba/Naruto/Sasuke : Si tu le dis -_-

Sakura : Chuut les garçons, elle arrive !

Effectivement, Kurenai arrive dans la serre, pose ses affaires sur une table faisant style de bureau et entame le cours.

Kurenai : Ohayo minna, je suis Yuhi Kurenai. Alors je vais être brève pour les explications. Dans ce cours, nous allons donc étudier les plantes, c'est-à-dire herbes, fleurs etc... Vous vous demandez pourquoi sûrement? Et bien, vous savez que les filles font Médecine et pas vous les garçons... c'est pourquoi je vais vous apprendre à identifier les plantes, c'est-à-dire reconnaître les herbes médicinales ou les plantes porteuses de poisons par exemple. Cela vous sera très utile lors des missions et si l'un de vos équipiers se blesse... Bon et bien nous pouvons commencer, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire^^

Le cours d'Herbologie s'est passé sans encombre, c'est assez surprenant car Deidichou n'a pas encore fait de blagues XD Aussi, lui et tous les garçons l'ont trouvé très belle (oui même ceux qui sont en couple, attention aux jalouses =p) mais ce sont surtout Kiba, Deidichou et Tobi qui sont restés à baver devant elle =p

~ Cours de Littérature ~

Pour le cours suivant, celui de Littérature, Naruto redoute l'attitude du prof qui n'est autre que Jiraiya, celui qui a écrit les livres pervers que lit son père XD Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont amis =O le blondinet pense qu'il est maudit -_-

Hinata : Ça va Naruto?

Naruto : Hein? Euh... oui oui ça va^^'' C'est juste que je connais le prof -_-

Hana : Et il est comment ? =D

Naruto : Ne sois pas si enjouée -_- Ce type est le pire de tous les pervers que tu peux imaginer !

Hana : Sérieux ? o_O Gaara-Chou, protèges-moi ! T_T

Gaara *rougit* T-t'inquiètes pas, j-je resterai à côté de toi =)

Hana : Arigato, daisuki w le serre dans ses bras

Gaara *très gêné* _

Sakura : Ne ne Temari, je crois que Gaara est amoureux =p

Temari : Je crois aussi^^

Karin : Lui au moins il a de la chance -_-

Sakura : Tu fais encore la gueule à Suigetsu toi =p Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore?

Karin : Il a dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre que je sois dans sa classe ou pas ! =O

Sakura : Juste pour ça? T'as pas encore compris qu'il te faisait marcher =p

Temari : C'est vrai que tu crises toujours pour un rien... tu le connais pourtant Suigetsu -_-

Karin : Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi T_T

Sakura : Allez va, ça va s'arranger^^ Tu sais qu'il t'aime trop et que toi tu l'aimes trop pour vous séparer longtemps, je le sais =p

Temari : Oui c'est vrai^^

Karin : Arigato Saku et toi aussi Tema =)

Naruto : Attention les filles, il arrive ! =O

Les filles : Hein?

Elles n'ont même pas le temps de dire ''Ouf'' que Jiraiya est entré dans la salle, a posé ses affaires et a commencé à regarder attentivement chacune des filles, ce qui les mettent mal à l'aise.

Jiraiya : Je sens que je vais me régaler avec vous^^ Faire un cours avec de si jolies filles ne sera que... BANG !

Naruto *l'a frappé* Ne commencez pas, Ero-Sennin ! è_é

Jiraiya *se frotte la tête* Itai itai T_T Toi tu vas m'entendre ! Hein? *se rend compte que c'est Narut*o Oh mais c'est toi Naruto^^ Comment va Minato? Il lit toujours mes livres j'espère? =D

Naruto : Mouais il va bien et lit vos livre tous les jours -_- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! On en a rien à foutre de ça ! Je vous préviens, vous ne toucherez à aucune de ces filles ! è_é

Jiraiya *l'ignore* Il lit toujours mes livres, je suis aux anges ^_^ Ça me donne envie d'en écrire un autre... *regarde les filles* J'ai même une source d'inspiration, quel bonheur!^^ BANG !

Naruto *a explosé* Vous êtes sourds ou vous le faites exprès ? On est pas ici pour vous voir fantasmer sur les filles de cette classe ! *''Surtout sur Hinata T_T''*

Temari : Oui c'est vrai ! Sale obsédé ! è_é

Karin : On est ici en Littérature non ?

Suigetsu : Il est spécial ce prof =p

Pein : Désespérant tu veux dire -_-

Suigetsu : Non il est marrant et très bien même^^

Sasori : T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi? Ça se voit qu'il est nul -_-

Suigetsu : Non non, je vois très bien qu'avec lui, je vais pouvoir glander =D

Pein et Sasori : Baka -_-''

Neji : Dites Sensei, qu'allons-nous étudier dans votre cours? *essaie de cette façon d'arranger la situation*

Jiraiya : Tiens, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à mon cours^^ Je vais répondre à ta question avec plaisir^^ Nous allons étudier divers livres d'auteurs célèbres et notamment les miens =D

Neji : Vous plaisantez en ce qui concerne vos livres j'espère ?

Jiraiya : Bon j'avoue... mes livres ne sont pas au programme -_- Mais vous pouvez toujours les lire^^

Tous : Plutôt mourir -_-''

Jiraiya : Bon ben aujourd'hui, nous allons regarder un film, vous n'avez pas encore les livres =p

Tous : Yatta ! =D

Jiraiya : Mais vous avez intérêt à avoir tous les livres pour la prochaine fois ! Voici la liste *écrit les noms des livres sur le tableau* Le film que nous allons regarder est... l'adaptation d'un de mes livres =D

Deidara : C'est bon, nos vies sont fichues T_T Je suis moi-même pervers mais là c'est trop -_- Ne ne, si on s'en sort vivant, on ira boire un coup pour fêter ça?^^

Tous : Ouais ! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV – Déchirure... Amour... Hésitation... Obligation

Durant tout le film, nos étudiants ont cru mourir ! Même si eux-mêmes peuvent être de vrais pervers, Deidichou le premier, ce film allait beaucoup trop loin o_O Une fois le film enfin terminé, tous sortent de la salle en courant, surtout les filles ! Jiraiya n'avait pas cessé de les mater, ce qui a énervé tous les garçons XD Nos étudiants sont partis tellement vite qu'Ero-Sennin n'a pas eu le temps de leur dire quoique ce soit. Maintenant qu'ils sont sortis de l'académie, les filles expriment leur gêne mais surtout leur mécontentement !

Hana s'est blotti dans les bras de Gaara Heureusement que tu es là Gaara-Chou _ Le méchant pervers n'a pas arrêté de me regarder T_T Si tu n'avais pas été là, il m'aurait violé à coup sûr !

Gaara *la console* T-tu ne risques rien, je suis là =) Ce vieux fou n'arrivera pas à te toucher tant que je serai là^^

Hana : Arigato =D Daisuki _

Sakura : Vous m'aurez protégé aussi hein?^^ *en regardant Sasuke et Sasori*

Sasuke : Avec nous, il ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux ! « si beaux, si doux, si soyeux... »

Sasori : S'il ose poser un seul doigt sur toi, il ne comprendra même pas ce qu'il lui arrive ! « Tu es si belle, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Sakura : Arigato =) Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans vous !^^

Sakura est naïve, elle ne se rend même pas compte que Sasuke et Sasori sont amoureux d'elle ! Eux-mêmes ne savent pas qu'ils sont en rivalité pour conquérir le coeur de cette jeune rose aux yeux émeraude écarlate. Le jour où l'un d'eux osera déclarer sa flamme, comment réagira Sakura? Mais surtout, comment réagira celui qui n'a pas osé faire le pas? Mais pour l'instant, la question ne se pose pas, le beau ténébreux et le beau rouquin hésitent même s'ils savent parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir entre l'amitié et l'amour.

Pendant ce temps, Ino n'arrête pas de se plaindre auprès de Saï qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la consoler ; Temari ne risque pas de compter sur son macho préféré pourtant elle aimerait bien qu'il montre un peu plus d'attention pour elle ; Konan sait qu'elle ne risque rien tant que Pein est à ses côtés ; Tenten se fait réconforter par Neji et elle est heureuse qu'il fasse cet effort devant tout le monde ; Hinata est blottie dans les bras de Naruto pour éviter de s'évanouir et Karin tente de se faire consoler par Deidichou, Tobi et Kiba, vu que celle-ci fait toujours la gueule à Suigetsu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est resté avec Pein et Konan.

Suigetsu : Tss, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça -_-'

Konan : Tu sais bien qu'elle va finir par revenir vers toi^^

Suigetsu : Je sais mais... c'est agaçant d'être ignoré comme ça -_- En plus, je vais devoir dormir sur le canapé... quelle plaie alors !

Konan : Je te parie que d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle va te sauter dessus soit disant qu'elle en a marre d'être seule =p

Pein : Je vois que tu la connais bien^^

Konan : Elle fait ce coup à chaque fois surtout XD

Suigetsu : Mouais -_- Bah on verra bien^^ Mas bras sont toujours ouverts pour l'accueillir =)

Pein : Pas que tes bras XD

Sur ces mots, les trois éclatent de rire. Ils sont tellement complices qu'ils peuvent parler de tout, même de choses intimes ! Pein et Konan ne sont pas surnommés « Papa » et Maman » pour rien ^^''

Deidara : Oh les amoureux, c'est pas bientôt fini votre cinéma? =p Je vous rappelle qu'on a un coup à boire =D

Saï : Pourquoi?

Deidara : Tu oses me demander pourquoi? T'es bête ou quoi? XD

Ino : Hey, je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! è_é

Deidara : Gomen, gomen ^^'' Quoi, vous avez tous oublié que je vous ai dit que si on sortait vivants de ce cours, on irait fêter ça? =D

Kiba : Aaaah siii ! Je m'en rappelle ! =D

Naruto : On est tous sortis vivants alors c'est parti ! =D

Neji : Vous êtes pathétiques -_-''

Chouji : On va manger aussi? *mange un paquet de chips en même temps*

Ino : On dirait que tu parles rien que pour dire ça XD

Shikamaru : Galère -_-

Temari : Dis donc la feignasse? Ne me dis pas que tu as la flemme d'aller boire un coup? =p

Shikamaru : Urusai toi ! Et oui, j'ai la flemme -_-

Hana : T'es pas marrant toi XD Ne ne Gaara-Chou? Tu veux bien venir toi? =D *elle ne l'a pas quitté une seconde depuis tout à l'heure*

Gaara : Eto...

Hana : Quoi? Tu ne veux pas? S'il te plaît, viens !^^ *lui fait les yeux doux avec des larmes implorantes*

Gaara *ne peut lui résister* D-d'accord, je viens^^

Hana : Yatta !^^ Daisuki w

Sasuke : Ma belle rose me fera-t-elle l'honneur de m'accompagner ainsi que mon confident de toujours?^^

Sakura : Avec plaisir, mon beau ténébreux^^

Sasori : De même, mon cher confident^^

Sasuke : Bon et bien, on peut y aller alors =)

Deidara : Que ceux qui m'aiment me suivent ! =D

Tobi : Tobi aime Sempaï ^^

Deidara : -_-''

Au final, tout le monde est partant pour aller boire un verre, chose pas très sérieuse après seulement le premier jour de la rentrée XD Mais pour eux, enfin... presque tout le monde, c'est une bonne occasion, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils vont voir un film qui dépasse de loin la perversité et surtout en ressortir entiers =p Arrivés dans un bar, les garçons commandent tous la même chose (même Neji ? o_O), une bonne vodka frappée l'orange pour oublier leur torture de la journée, en l'occurrence Ibiki et Ero-Sennin. Les filles commandent également la même chose : un Cosmopolitain (cocktail à base de vodka) pour oublier ce qu'elles ont dû subir aujourd'hui, le regard pervers de Jiraiya.

Soudain, un téléphone sonne. C'est celui de Sasuke mais il est tellement occupé à boire et à plaisanter qu'il ignore l'appel. Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Le ténébreux ignore encore l'appel. Sakura lui demande pourquoi il ne décroche pas, il lui répond qu'il ne veut pas perdre une seconde avec elle, il veut profiter de ce moment avec elle sans être dérangé^^ La fleur sourit, elle est touchée par ce qu'il vient de dire =) Cependant, ces mots rendent un peu jaloux Sasori ! Alors ce dernier s'engage davantage dans la conversation pour attirer l'attention de Sakura. La fleur est plus que heureuse de partager cet instant avec eux^^ Depuis leur enfance, ces trois-là ne se quittent pas. Leur amitié est infaillible, il se disent tout tellement ils sont complices =) Seulement voilà, cet amitié s'est peu à peu transformé en amour et dans les deux sens ! Sasuke et Sasori sont tombés amoureux de Sakura et la rose, elle aussi, est tombée amoureuse du beau ténébreux et du beau rouquin ! Rappelons que les deux garçons ignorent les sentiments de l'autre mais ce n'est pas tout... ils ignorent également que Sakura éprouve désormais bien plus que de l'amitié envers eux ! Un jour viendra où Sakura devra faire un choix... Soudain, le téléphone de Sasuke sonne à nouveau ! Le jeune Uchiwa, cette fois, regarde qui essaie de l'appeler sauf que là ce n'était pas un appel mais un message ! À croire que Sasuke n'arrive plus à différencier un message d'un appel tellement il est sous le charme de Sakura =p

Sasuke *écarquille les yeux* Oh non... ! O_O

Sakura : Nani?

Sasuke *commence à se lever et à vouloir partir* Minna, je crois que je vais partir...

Sakura : Pourquoi Sasu?

Le jeune Uchiwa n'a même pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'une voiture arrive et klaxonne. Une vitre s'ouvre...

Itachi : Ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone Sasu ? Je te cherchais partout !

Sasuke : Je...

Itachi *le coupe* Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu allais rentrer plus tard ! En plus, Père m'a forcé à prendre la voiture, je déteste ces engins ! *« A pied, j'aurais été plus rapide... »*

Deidara *ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire* Hahaha ! Alors là Sasu, tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps ! Hahaha ! =p

Sasuke : Urusai, Dei' !

Itachi : Tu devrais tenir ta langue Deidara ! *remarque qu'ils ont tous tous consommé de l'alcool* Et ben... ça va donner avec vous cette année -_- Premier jour et vous vous bourrez déjà la gueule -_-''

Naruto : Ah ça, c'est la faute d'Ero-Sennin !

Itachi : Qui?

Naruto : Jiraiya Sensei si tu préfères -_- Il a osé nous montré un de ses films pervers !

Itachi : Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème -_- Tiens au fait Naruto, ta mère te cherche partout également. Ne t'étonnes pas de la voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre =p

Naruto : Nani? o_O

Itachi : Bon le message est passé... Sasu, tu rentres immédiatement ! Dépêches-toi de monter dans la voiture ! *« ça pue en plus ces trucs, quelle horreur ! »*

Sasuke : Hai hai, j'arrive =O A demain, minna !^^

Kiba : Le gentil petit frère qui obéit à son aniki adoré =p

Saï : Je te vois bien toi, obéir gentiment à ta mère XD

Sakura : Pauvre Sasu =(

Sasori : Oui mais en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il aurait dû le prévenir...

Sakura : Tu ne le soutiens pas là =(

Sasori : C'est pas ça ! Dis-toi qu'en tant que grand frère, Itachi a une certaine responsabilité envers Sasuke et maintenant qu'il est devenu Sensei, sa responsabilité est dorénavant plus grande !

Sakura : C'est vrai, tu as raison... Ma mère aurait réagi pareil -_-

Hinata : E-En parlant de mère... J-Je crois que Kushina est arrivée =O

Hana : Sugoi ! Kushina, c'est ta belle-maman, ne?^^ Yatta, je vais voir la belle-maman de ma cousine chérie ! _

Hinata *devient rouge tomate* _

Personne n'a le temps de dire ''Ouf'' que Kushina déboule dans le bar ! Sur le coup, elle a failli trébucher -_- Deidichou se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant la scène, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tobi qui se lâche sans aucune pitié XD D'ailleurs, il se fait frapper par Sa-Chan mais aussi par Kushina qui a réveillé son côté ''Diabolique''.

Tobi : Itai T_T Tobi a mal ! *se frotte la tête*

Kushina : Ça t'apprendra face d'orange à te foutre de ma gueule ! *se retourne en direction de Naruto* Ça te tuerait de me prévenir que tu rentres pas de suite ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Heureusement que l'aîné Uchiwa cherchait son jeune frère qui est aussi mal élevé que toi !

Naruto : Euh... c'est toi qui m'a élevé -_-

Kushina : Tu rigoles? C'est ton père qui t'a élevé !

Naruto : Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange -_-

Kushina : Nani ?

Naruto : Betsuni ^^''

Kushina : Bien^^ Allez dépêches-toi de lever tes grosses fesses et rentre de suite ! On a tes affaires à préparer et tout pour l'appartement ! =O

Naruto : Hai hai -_- *prend son temps*

Kushina : Plus vite que ça !

Une fois que Naruto est rentré dans la voiture garée un peu plus loin, la ''Diabolique'' Kushina laisse place à la Kushina ''Mère Poule''. En effet, en une fraction de seconde, la voilà en train d'enlacer Hinata à la stupeur de tout le monde oO La jeune Hyuuga manque de s'évanouir tellement elle est gênée ! Seule Hana fait disparaître sa stupeur, ses yeux s'illuminent d'un coup d'admiration pour la rouquine ^^''

Kushina : Hinata chériiiiie w Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter mon baka de fils ! Aaah l'amour Il a bien de la chance d'être tombé sur toi^^ Tu es si gentille, si polie, si distinguée, si... Kyaaa kawaiii w *serre tellement la jeune fille qu'elle manque de l'étouffer*

Hana : Normal, c'est ma cousine chériiie ! ^^

Hinata *à la limite de faire une crise cardiaque* _

Kushina : La cousine de Hinata? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait qu'un cousin... *la regarde de haut en bas* Tu es tout aussi kawaiii ! Vous êtes bien des Hyuuga =D

Toutes les filles sauf Hana : Merci pour nous -_-''

Kushina : Ne le prenez pas comme ça les filles =O Vous êtes toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres !^_- Ces chers messieurs ont la chance de vous avoir ^_^

Deidara : Ou pas XD

Kushina : Nani? *la ''Diabolique'' Kushina se réveille à nouveau*

Deidara : Betsuni ^^'' On est tous ravis qu'elles soient avec nous ^^''

Kushina : Bien^^ *lâche enfin Hinata de son emprise* Tu viens ma belle?^^ Je suis déjà allée chercher tes affaires alors ne t'en fais pas pour tes parents, tout va bien =)

Neji : Surtout que je les ai prévenu qu'on rentrerai pas de suite -_-

Hinata : Ah...eto... d'accord^^ A demain, minna^^ *part avec Kushina*

Sakura : A demain ma puce^^

Hana : A demain, cousine chérie ! =D

Temari : C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour toi, profites bien et surtout ne laisses pas Naruto faire la loi =p

Shikamaru : T'as un dent contre les mecs ou quoi? -_-

Temari : Non... seulement contre les machos dans ton genre =p

Gaara : Connaissant Naruto, il va éviter de s'imposer. Il tient trop à Hinata pour lui faire subir ça ^^''

Hana : Comme c'est mignon ce que tu as dit Gaara-Chou ! w

Gaara *rougit* Ah... euh... je le pense vraiment^^

Hana : C'est encore plus mignon w

Kiba : En réfléchissant, c'est vrai t'as pas tort Gaara^^ Mais n'empêche... il s'est fait grave dressé Naru là XD

Deidara : Ouais XD Elle est énorme sa mère =p

Saï : Tu dis ça mais t'aimerais pas avoir la même -_-

Deidara : C'est vrai aussi XD

Sasori : Au fait, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke sont partis sans payer -_-

Sakura : C'est pas grave ça =) On leur paye et la prochaine fois, ils paieront pour nous =p *« ceux qui payent pour eux bien sûr =p »*

Karin : C'est bien dit ça =p Et si on prenait encore tous un verre pour les faire payer plus?^^

Ino : T'es bête ou quoi? T'as l'argent pour payer une tournée de plus?

Karin : Eto... Non -_-

Tenten : Ben nous non plus ! Bon... si on rentrait?

Tout le monde acquiesce, il commence à se faire tard en plus. Sakura a payé pour Hinata, Sasori pour Sasuke et Tobi pour Naruto (allez savoir pourquoi XD) en plus de ce qu'ils doivent eux et les autres, et bien, ils ont payé leur part, logique XD Avant que le groupe se sépare, les amoureux, à l'exception de Karin et Suigetsu, profitent encore un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche, même s'ils savent parfaitement qu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain =p (C'est pas la mort de ne pas se voir pendant une nuit XD). Seuls Pein et Konan sont tranquilles (normal ils vivent ensemble =p) mais passer un instant sans que Deidichou ou Tobi ne fassent les cons est si rare pour eux qu'ils comptent bien profiter !^^ Mais leur répit ne dure pas longtemps, Karin les rejoint histoire d'éviter Suigetsu,ce qui désespère les deux amoureux -_- Sakura profite des dernières minutes avec Sasori mais celui-ci n'apprécie guère qu'elle parle sans arrêt de Sasuke... malgré tout il ne dit rien, il ne veut pas blesser la fleur rose ^^'' Temari et Shikamaru continuent leur rituel habituel pendant que Gaara se fait chouchouter par Hana =p Il est gêné mais en même temps heureux^^ Enfin... au fond de lui réside une pointe d'inquiétude... il se demande pourquoi elle est aussi attachée à lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis ce matin... Est-elle, elle aussi, tombée sous son charme? Ou bien est-ce naturel chez elle de faire ça si un garçon lui plaît bien (juste en terme d'amitié^^)? Ou alors les deux? D'un côté, il s'en moque un peu tant qu'elle ne le déteste pas^^ Il avait tant souffert petit... il ne veut pas être rejeté à nouveau, ce serait une tragédie s'il revivait ça ! Mais là n'est pas le cas et c'est pour ça qu'il apprécie la présence et surtout l'attitude de Hana^^ Seulement là, il pense tellement qu'il ne l'entend pas lui parler -_-

Hana *remue sa main devant les yeux de Gaara* Hey oh ! Gaara-Chou ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Arrêtes de rêvasser !

Gaara *sort de ses pensées* Ah... eto... désolée Hana-Chan, j'étais en train de penser à...

Hana *le coupe* Tu m'as appelé Hana-Chan?^^ Comme ça me touche Gaara-Chou ! C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça =D Daisuki !

Gaara *tout désemparé* Eto... Oui, c'est la... première fois... et pas la dernière^^ Eto... tu voulais me dire quoi?

Hana : Ah oui, je voulais te dire... *prend un air timide* Eto... Je voulais savoir si... tu voudrais bien venir chez moi un jour? =) Temari-Chan serait la bienvenue aussi ^_-

Gaara : C-Ce serait avec plaisir^^

Hana : Yatta ! =D Daisuki mon Gaara-Chou w

Temari *un peu plus loin* Gaara ! Nous allons rentrer =O

Gaara : Désolée Hana-Chan... Je vais devoir y aller...

Hana : T'inquiètes pas ^_- Moi aussi, je dois rentrer, enfin... Neji-San ne va pas tarder à me le dire ^^'' Demain on aura sport en plus -_-'' Tu voudras faire équipe avec moi si l'occasion se présente? =D

Gaara : O-Oui^^ Je serais ravi d'être ton partenaire =)

Hana *le serre dans ses bras* Arigato =)

Neji *au loin* Hana ! Viens, nous devons rentrer ! =O

Hana : J'arrive tout de suite !^^ *fait un bisou sur la joue de Gaara* A demain, Gaara-Chou =)

Gaara *tout rouge* A-A demain... Hana-Chan =) *lève la main en signe d'au revoir timidement*

Temari *rejoint Gaara* Hé l'amoureux, je ne vais pas t'attendre 30 ans !

Gaara : Gomen, Onee-Chan ^^'' Et d'abord, je ne suis pas amoureux !

Temari : Mouais =p Allez viens, le dîner ne se fera pas tout seul =p

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe commence à se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Juste avant de partir, Neji a tendrement embrassée Tenten qui est heureuse qu'il fasse cet effort devant tout le monde, elle qui en a marre qu'il se cache^^ Avec elle, pour l'instant, il reste l'Akatsuki, ses deux colocataires, Kiba, Chouji, Saï et Shikamaru, d'ailleurs l'intellectuel est quelque peu énervé... sa furie est partie rejoindre son frère sans lui dire au revoir XD De ce fait, il lui réserve un petit coup pour demain histoire de se venger =p Saï le réprimande en lui disant qu'il fait ça parce qu'il l'aime mais le fainéant ne veut rien entendre -_- Sur le coup, les autres se disent que ce n'est pas demain qu'ils se mettront ensemble ces deux-là =p

La nuit commence à tomber, cette fois, tout le monde rentre ; les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre et l'Akatsuki encore d'un autre. Juste avant de se séparer les seuls amoureux qui restent, en l'occurrence Ino et Saï, ont échangé un dernier baiser =p Pein et Konan s'en vont en se tenant la main suivis de près par Karin et un peu plus loin par Deidichou, Tobi et Suigetsu. Une fois rentrés respectivement chez eux, Sakura se jette sur son PC pour parler avec Sasuke, depuis qu'il est parti avec Itachi, elle s'inquiète un peu... Ses deux colocataires ont fait de même, chacune sur leur PC avant d'aller préparer le dîner ; les garçons, quant à eux, se sont vautrés sur le canapé, après avoir jeté leur sacs par terre à l'entrée, pour regarder une série et en attendant que les pizzas que Chouji a mis à chauffer soient prêtes ; du côté de l'Akatsuki, Deidichou et Tobi font les cons, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ils ont décidé de s'acharner sur le pauvre Sasori et son amour flagrant pour la belle rose =p La réaction est simple... course-poursuite dans la maison XD Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu amène ses affaires dans le salon étant donné que sa bien-aimée lui fait toujours la gueule -_- Comme l'a dit Konan le matin-même, cela ne durera pas plus d'une semaine, Suigetsu ne restera pas installé au salon bien longtemps =p D'ailleurs, en voyant la scène, Deidichou s'arrête net de courir, ce qui fait que Tobi lui fonce dessus et donc... les voilà par terre un en rien de temps XD Sasori, qui n'était pas loin derrière, a vu le spectacle et éclate de rire ! ^^

Sasori *se tord et se tient le ventre tellement il rigole* Hahaha ! Non mais vous vous êtes vus ! C'était magnifique ! Ça vous apprendra =p Hahaha !

Deidara *allongé sur le ventre, Tobi sur son dos, se tient la tête avec sa main* Ha...ha...ha... Vraiment très drôle -_-

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon ^^

Deidara *s'énerve* Alors toi... tu vas me le payer ! *se retourne en une fraction de seconde, fait tomber Tobi et lui coince la tête avec ses pieds (comme dans un certain épisode, vous voyez =p)* Shineee !

Sasori *explose encore plus de rire qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux* Hahaha ! A-Arrêtez ! V-Vous me faites t-trop rire XD Hahaha !

Pein : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

Deidara *continue d'étouffer Tobi* Papa ! Ce baka m'a foncé dessus et m'a fait tombé T_T

Tobi : T-Tobi est un b-bon g-garçon... *à la limite de mourir étouffé*

Sasori : Hahaha ! Ah mais si tu les avais vu Pein, tu serais mort de rire XD Hahaha !

Pein *lance son regard noir* Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Deidara ! Lâche Tobi de suite ! Et toi Sasori, vas faire à manger !

Sasori *s'est arrêté net de rire* Ben... pourquoi moi?

Pein : Parce que tu cuisines mieux que ces deux imbéciles ! Et puis, ça ne te fera pas de mal de donner un coup de main à Konan^^

Sasori : Hai hai -_- *part dans la cuisine*

Pein *se retourne vers les deux filous* Quant à vous deux, vous serez de corvée de ménage pendant un mois !

Deidara : Heeeiiin ! Mais c'est pas juste ! -_- C'est la faute de face d'orange tout ça !

Pein : Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ce mois-ci, c'est vous deux qui ferez le ménage et ne vous plaignez pas, ce n'est qu'une fois par semaine !

Deidara : C'est quand même sa faute -_-

Pein : Bon tu vas te taire ou je te donne un mois de plus ?

Deidara : Ok c'est bon, je le ferai ton ménage avec cet idiot mais ne te plains pas si on le fait mal =p

Pein : Ça te fera encore un mois de plus alors =p

Karin *les rejoint* Alors comme ça, la banane est de corvée?^^ T'auras intérêt à bien nettoyer ma chambre =p

Deidara : La banane t'emmerde et nettoiera comme elle veut =p

Karin : Tu tiens à avoir un mois de plus? =O

Deidara : Si ça me permet de foutre le bordel, juste ton côté bien sûr, et de fouiller dans tes affaires, pourquoi pas =p *CLAC !*

Karin *lui a mis une baffe* E-Espèce de pervers ! è_é

Deidara *se frotte la joue* Itai T_T Ne Suigetsu, comment tu fais pour supporter une garce pareille?

Suigetsu : Je ne la supporte pas si tu veux savoir -_- Comment veux-tu supporter une fille qui te jette à la moindre petite blague? -_- Et estime-toi heureux, elle n'y est pas allée fort là =p *attend la réaction de Karin*

Karin : Vous les mecs... V-Vous n'êtes que des cons ! Daikiraiii! *part dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux*

Deidara : Ne Suigetsu, tu l'as fait exprès de dire ça? =O

Suigetsu : Oui. Faut bien toucher la corde sensible pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'a fait de la peine...

Deidara : Ben là, c'est sûr que tu as touché en plein dans le mille XD

Suigetsu : Allez viens, on regarde un film avant manger?^^

Deidara : C'est parti =D

Tobi *qui a récupéré son souffle* Tobi aussi veut voir le film^^

Suigetsu et Deidara : Baka -_-'' *se regardent et éclatent de rire*

Au même moment, Sasuke subissait la colère d'Itachi sans rien dire, il admet qu'il aurait dû prévenir pour ne pas l'inquiéter... mais il sait aussi que son grand frère finit toujours par se calmer et ce en posant deux doigts sur son front et en lui disant « S'il te plaît, fais attention la prochaine fois... arrêtes de m'inquiéter comme ça... » avec des yeux l'air inquiet. Le cadet Uchiwa lui promet de ne pas recommencer, que la prochaine fois il le préviendrait, ce qui fait sourire Itachi =)

Toujours au même moment, Kushina avait emmené Naruto et Hinata dans leur nouvel appartement et les aide maintenant à s'installer, seulement... cela insupporte Naruto qui a l'impression d'être traité comme un bébé XD L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment au top, d'autant plus que Hinata a l'impression de ne plus exister tellement Kushina s'occupe mais absolument de tout ! =O

Hinata : E-Est-ce que je p-peux vous aider?

Kushina : Oh mais bien sûr ma chérie =) Viens, on va s'occuper de votre chambre pendant que Naruto s'occupera de déballer les derniers cartons... Ne baka de fils?

Naruto *dans le ''salon''* Hai hai !

Kushina : C'est parti pour la chambre ! =D

Hinata : H-Hai ^^

Naruto : !

Kushina : Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? =O


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V – Plus de peur ou plus de mal?

Naruto *pointe du doigt la fenêtre* C-c-c'est... c'est... ! O_O

Kushina *le rejoint dans le ''salon''* Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'as à faire cette tête? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fenêtre? =O

Hinata : Naruto? Daijobu desu ka?

Naruto : Non... ça ne va pas du tout ! Regardez par la fenêtre !

Les deux femmes s'exécutent et regardent par la fenêtre. Hinata se pétrifie sur place tandis que Kushina éclate de rire XD

Kushina : Hahahaha ! Ben alors baka de fils? Ce n'est que ce cher Jiraiya^^ Il n'y avait aucune raison de crier =p

Naruto : Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ero-Sennin est le pire voisin d'en face qu'on peut avoir ! *se tourne vers Hinata* H-Hinata? Hé mais t'es toute blanche ! Viens, restes pas plantée là ! =O

Hinata *aucune réaction*

Naruto : Hinata? *s'approche d'elle et secoue sa main devant ses yeux*

Hinata *aucune réaction*

Naruto *la prend dans ses bras et la pose sur le canapé, l'air inquiet* Hinata, dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie T_T *se tourne vers sa mère* Tu vois que j'avais raison de crier ! Regarde dans quel état il l'a mise =O

Kushina *était restée sans rien dire après avoir vu l'état de Hinata* M-mais, je ne comprends pas... N-nande?

Naruto : Maman, Jiraiya est l'un de nos professeurs et nous l'avons eu en fin de journée et devine ce qu'il a fait?

Kushina : Ano... je ne sais pas...

Naruto : Il n'a pas arrêté de baver devant toutes les filles, de les mater et d'essayer de les toucher ! Hinata était terrorisée pendant tout le cours =O C'est un pervers !

Kushina : Ah bon? Pourtant, quand il est à la maison...

Naruto : Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu crois franchement qu'il va s'amuser à te mater ou autre alors qu'il y a Papa? Mattaku -_- D'ailleurs, tu devrais le savoir qu'il est pervers, suffit de voir les livres que Papa lit -''

Kushina *réfléchit un petit moment et d'un coup...* Raaah mais quelle naïve et quelle idiote ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

''Diabolique'' Kushina s'est réveillée ! En fait, elle vient de réaliser effectivement que Minato lit les livres pervers de Jiraiya et qu'en plus quand ils sont ensemble, ils ne font que parler de ça ! Sur le coup aussi, elle s'est énervée par rapport au fait que Jiraiya a fait du mal à sa Hinata chérie ! Chose qu'elle ne risque pas de pardonner facilement ! Rapidement, l'inquiétude l'emporte quand elle s'aperçoit que Hinata est toujours sous le choc, malgré le vacarme qu'elle a causé, et que Naruto fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la raisonner.

Kushina *s'approche de Hinata* Hinata, ma chérie, dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Naruto, va chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît =O

Naruto : H-Hai *va chercher de l'eau* Tiens, voilà.

Kushina : Arigato *prend un tissu et l'imbibe d'eau puis l'applique sur le front de Hinata* Ça va aller ma chérie, nous sommes avec toi =)

Naruto : M'abandonnes pas Hinata T_T

Après 30 minutes, Hinata n'a toujours pas réagi, comme si elle s'était évanouie de l'intérieur... Kushina craque et décide d'appeler un médecin. Après seulement 10 minutes d'attente, quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte.

Naruto : Je vais ouvrir =O *chose dite, chose faite* Bonjour, merci d'être venue aussi vite !^^ *la personne qui est venue est une femme*

? : C'est normal, jeune homme^^ Alors, où est cette Hinata?

Naruto : Elle est sur le canapé avec ma mère, venez c'est par ici^^

? *est désormais à côté de Hinata* Hum, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est dans cet état?

Kushina : Presque une heure ! Si vous saviez comme je suis inquiète T_T

? : N'ayez crainte, elle n'est pas en danger^^ Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Naruto lui explique pendant que l'infirmière examine attentivement la jeune fille. Soudain, quelque chose de vert surgit de ses mains.

Kushina : Du Chakra vert? V-Vous êtes ninja-médecin?

Naruto : Hein?

? : Oui^^ Là j'utilise une technique de guérison pour apaiser son corps. C'est une sacrée violente réaction qu'elle a fait alors que ce n'est que la 2nde fois qu'elle le voit... Si cela se reproduit, appelez-moi directement au lieu de passer par le numéro d'urgence^^

Naruto : Vous vous appelez comment?

Tsunade : Je m'appelle Senju Tsunade^^ Voici ma carte.

Naruto : Arigato gozaimasu ^_^ Ano... j'ai une question à vous poser...

Tsunade : Nani?

Naruto : Vous connaissez Shizune? Les filles de ma classe ont cours avec elle à l'académie.

Tsunade : Oh vous êtes à l'académie?^^ Intéressant =) C'est si rare les personnes qui veulent devenir de vrais ninjas... Hum hum, oui effectivement je connais Shizune, on était ensemble pendant nos études^^ Elle est également ninja-médecin, tu pourras compter sur elle si Hinata fait une autre crise de ce genre pendant le cours de ce Jiraiya^^''

Naruto : Arigato gozaimasu =) On a eu de la chance de tomber sur vous^^ Il y en a beaucoup des ninjas-médecins comme vous?

Tsunade : Non malheureusement... et c'est très embêtant lorsque des ninjas sont blessés lors des missions =(

Naruto : C'est si difficile que ça ou il y a une autre raison?

Tsunade : C'est difficile d'une part oui de le devenir mais aussi... il est estimé que les médecins ''normaux'' sont suffisants... Mattaku -_- Ce ne sont que des bandes de baka qui n'y connaissent rien au monde ninja è_é

Naruto : Vous avez raison, ils n'y connaissent rien à la vie d'un ninja ! è_é Et il ne peut rien faire le Hokage?

Tsunade : Il est actuellement en conflit avec le Daimyou pour changer le système mais rien n'y fait... très peu de ninjas-médecins sont recrutés =( Pourtant, nous sommes bien plus expérimentés et compétents...

Naruto : Que faites-vous alors?

Tsunade : Nous effectuons que des missions de haut niveau étant donné que nous sommes tous Jounin mais il nous est interdit de prodiguer des soins sous peine de sanctions... de toute façon, nous sommes sans cesse surveillés alors impossible d'essayer de soigner un équipier...*baisse la tête, des larmes viennent couler sur ses joues*

Naruto : Ne ne, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état =O Gomen, je n'aurais pas dû vous poser ces questions =(

Tsunade : Merci mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien^^''

Naruto : Non... je vois dans vos yeux que ça ne va pas... J'ai dû toucher un point sensible et j'en suis vraiment désolé =( Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour, je deviendrai Hokage et les choses s'amélioreront ^_^

Tsunade *émue par ce qu'il vient de dire et sourit* Arigato =') *reprend son sérieux* Bon maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, elle devrait bientôt retrouver ses esprits =)

Kushina : Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, merci T_T Combien vous dois-je?

Tsunade : Rien du tout, je suis venue de mon plein gré et entre ninjas on s'entraide ;-) N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il y a urgence^^

Malgré ces paroles, Kushina tient à la payer mais se rend vite compte que cela ne sert à rien d'insister donc elle abandonne. Naruto s'est remis aux côtés de Hinata qui semble déjà en meilleure forme bien que toujours ''inconsciente''. Seulement, il faut continuer de déballer les affaires et ranger donc Kushina s'est vite remise au travail, entraînant Naruto avec elle histoire que ça aille plus vite.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la chambre est faite, la cuisine aussi, il ne manque plus que le ''salon''. Comme Hinata ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, Naruto a demandé à sa mère de partir en lui assurant que tout ira bien et qu'il finira de ranger l'appartement tout seul. La rouquine a du mal à être convaincue mais accepte de rentrer, à la seule condition qu'il l'appelle une fois que Hinata se réveille, chose que le blondinet promet. Cependant, la jeune perle ne donne toujours pas de signe de vie... en fait, après que Tsunade l'ait soignée, elle s'est endormie, la fatigue de la journée sans doute. En la regardant, Naruto s'en rend compte et l'amène dans la chambre pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. En attendant, le blondinet finit de tout ranger et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Cependant, il ne sait pas si Hinata se réveillera pour manger mais, au cas où, il décide de préparer un bon petit plat, accompagné de Ramens bien sûr^^ Naruto ouvre le frigo pour voir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir cuisiner et découvre par surprise qu'il n'y a pas un seul pot de Ramens ! (vous savez, ceux qu'il suffit de réchauffer^^)

Sur le coup, il a une envie de crier et de tout exploser mais il se retient pour ne pas déranger sa belle princesse dans son profond sommeil. Rapidement, il s'empare du téléphone et appelle chez lui.

Minato : Mochi? Mochi?

Naruto : Papa, vas de suite tuer Maman !

Minato : Oh baka de fils^^ Je ne peux pas faire ça voyons^^'' Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'elle a encore fait =p *s'assure en même temps qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages*

Naruto : Maman a osé oublier de prendre mes Ramens pour l'appartement ! C'est un sacrilège, une honte, une tragédie, un scandale, une...

Minato *le coupe* Oh oh oh du calme fiston^^'' Tu sais, peut-être qu'il n'y en avait plus =p

Naruto : N'essaies pas de la défendre, je sais qu'il en restait ! Tu lui dis de se rappliquer de suite avec mes Ramens, sinon...

Minato : Nani?

Naruto : Elle n'aura pas de nouvelles de Hinata !

Minato : Et bien, je vais lui faire passer le message^^ Et, en attendant, évite de tout exploser ^^''

Naruto : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça XD Bon, va de suite voir Maman ! Je te rappellerai dans la semaine =)

Minato : Pas de soucis, baka de fils ^_- Ciao^^ *raccroche* Chérie ! Vas de suite apporter les Ramens à ton baka de fils avant qu'il n'explose l'appart =p

Kushina *détale en courant avec les Ramens à la main* Il en est hors de question ! Il va me le payer s'il détruit la magnifique chambre de ma Hinata chérie !

[Note : Naruto et Hinata ont chacun leur chambre, Kushina refuse qu'ils dorment ensemble XD Chose que les deux amoureux ne respecteront pas cette règle =p ]

À peine 5 minutes après, Kushina arrive à l'appartement en panique et s'aperçoit vite que tout est propre et bien rangé.

Kushina : Grrr, Minato aura de mes nouvelles !

Naruto *s'est vite empressé de prendre tous ses Ramens et de les ranger* Pourquoi, il t'a dit quoi P'pa? =p

Kushina : Que t'allais exploser l'appart ! =O

Naruto : Heeeeeiiiiin ! O_O J'y avais dit de te dire que je ne te donnerais pas de nouvelles de Hinata si tu ne venais pas ! =O

Kushina *soupire* Vous êtes tous les deux impossibles -_- Comment va Hinata ? =O

Naruto : Je l'ai mise dans son lit, elle dort profondément^^

Kushina : Yokata =) Bon, je vais retourner à la maison, j'ai deux mots à dire à ton Père ! Tu m'appelleras demain, ne?

Naruto : Oui, t'inquiètes pas^^ *''De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, c'est elle qui le fera XD'*'

Une fois que Kushina est partie, Naruto peut enfin se mettre aux fourneaux^^ Sa mère lui a apporté tellement d'ingrédients qu'il peut cuisiner ce qu'il veut^^ Plat du soir : Okonomiyaki + Takoyaki + Sushis + Mitarashi Dango + Ramens ^^ C'est difficile à croire mais le blondinet est un vrai chef =p En voyant ce véritable festin, Naruto trouve dommage d'en profiter tout seul et décide d'aller réveiller Hinata. Comme un prince charmant, il s'approche délicatement de sa dulcinée et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Le conte de fée se réalise, Hinata ouvre doucement les yeux mais...

Hinata : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! O-où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Quel jour sommes-nous? C'est l'heure d'aller en cours? Aaaaaaaaah les cours ! On va être en retard ! =O

Naruto *a sursauté sur le coup mais la rassure vite en la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui calme Hinata* Ça va, tout va bien ma douce perle =) Tu as fait une sorte de crise après avoir vu Ero-Sennin mais on a appelé un médecin pour te soigner^^ En fait, c'est un ninja-médecin qui t'a soigné, elle s'appelle Tsunade^^ Après, tu t'es simplement endormie inconsciemment, là maintenant il est 20h^^ J'ai eu si peur pour toi =O Ma mère aussi d'ailleurs ^^''

Hinata : Yokata^^ Demo... pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

Naruto : J'ai préparé le dîner et je pensais que tu pourrais avoir faim =)

Hinata : C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas... *son ventre se met à gargouiller*

Naruto : Ton ventre t'a trahi =p Allez viens et après je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas le fait que je t'ai réveillé ^^

Hinata *rougit et jubile* P-petit coquin =p Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon petit renard 3

Pendant que les deux amoureux savourent le délicieux festin qu'a concocté Naruto et s'apprêtent à finir la soirée dans une ambiance plus intime que prévue (et oui, nos amoureux ont déjà franchi le pas, pas étonnant qu'ils ne respectent pas la restriction de Kushina qui est, rappelez-vous, de dormir séparés =p), Sasuke se fait réprimander par ses parents ; ici l'atmosphère est loin d'être détendue XD

Fugaku est hors de lui ! Il ne peut accepter que son fils cadet fasse honte à la famille de la sorte ! Pour lui, il est inadmissible d'aller dans un bar juste après les cours et surtout... de consommer de l'alcool ! Le jeune Uchiwa ne sait pas quoi répondre... comment justifier cet acte? Impossible, d'autant plus que lui dire que c'est à cause d'Ibiki ou de Jiraiya n'est pas une bonne idée et puis d'ailleurs, son père ne le croirait pas -_- Alors, il se contente de s'excuser toutes les fois où Fugaku arrête de parler, ou plutôt crier XD Il s'excuse également de ne pas avoir dit à Itachi qu'il rentrerait plus tard, surtout que ce dernier ne supporte pas la technologie ! Les seules exceptions sont le téléphone portable, l'ordinateur (et encore) et l'Ipod (ça lui arrive d'écouter de la musique) et c'est tout ! Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il se plaignait de devoir prendre la voiture XD Une fois que Fugaku a terminé sa leçon de morale, Sasuke peut enfin respirer et aller dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Itachi.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu me suis?

Itachi : J'ai envie de te parler.

Sasuke : Pour me faire ta leçon de morale? Non merci, celle de Tousan m'a suffit -_-

Itachi : Il ne s'agit pas de ça. En fait, je voulais m'excuser de m'être énervé et de t'avoir mis la honte devant tout le monde...

Sasuke : T'es sérieux quand tu dis ça?

Itachi : Hai. Je me suis laissé emporté car je ne voulais pas prendre la voiture mais Tousan insistait alors... j'ai déversé ma colère sur toi -_-

Sasuke : J'ai tout de même exagéré, je n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas et y rester aussi tard mais...

Itachi : C'est sûr que boire de l'alcool le 1er jour n'est pas très intelligent, ton haleine était horrible ! Encore t'aurais pas bu de l'alcool, Tousan aurait pu être plus indulgent... Bon, ça peut se comprendre que t'aies fait ça à cause d'Ibiki et Jiraiya mais quand même -_- D'ailleurs... pourquoi t'as fini par un ''mais''? =p

Sasuke *rougit et s'affole* Oh non, rien rien ! Laisse tomber ! ^^''

Itachi : Sasukeeeee =p *sait qu'il cache quelque chose*

Sasuke *baisse la tête et rougit toujours* Bon ok, j'avoue... Je... je voulais rester plus longtemps avec Sakura... Voilà je l'ai dit !

Itachi : Ben tu vois quand tu veux ^/_\^ Alors, quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire? *direct franco XD*

Sasuke *toujours la tête baissée et joue avec ses doigts* Eto... Wakaranai (je ne sais pas)... en fait, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... Naruto m'a dit d'attendre le bon moment mais...

Itachi : Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort. Après c'est à toi de trouver la solution pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, en d'autres termes, lui déclarer ta flamme ^/_\^

Sasuke : Tu ne m'aides pas là -''

Itachi : Les filles sont toutes différentes, même si je te donne quelques astuces, peut-être qu'elles ne marcheront pas et puis franchement les déclarations déjà toutes faites sont les pires, ça me donne envie de vomir -'' D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'en connais... bref, le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est d'être naturel et sincère dans tes paroles ^/_\^

Sasuke *esquisse un petit sourire* Arigato =)

Maintenant que les deux frères sont réconciliés (ils se faisaient pas tellement la gueule mais passons), Itachi en profite pour taquiner Sasuke comme il le déteste =p Cependant, le jeune ténébreux n'est pas tout seul à souffrir XD Deidichou et Tobi ont décidé de faire des chatouilles à tout le monde, histoire de bien se fatiguer avant d'aller dormir, mais aussi pour rigoler un bon coup =p Seulement... la rigolade n'est que de courte durée à cause du regard terrifiant de Pein qui ordonne, à l'occasion, à tout le monde d'aller se coucher ! Il n'est que 21h mais ''Papa'' a dit donc on ne discute pas !

Deidara *en train de bouder dans la chambre* Tss mendokuse na -_- (fait chier) On ne peut même pas s'amuser T_T

Tobi *pleure dans ses coussins* Wouiiiiiin ! Tobi voulait chatouiller Papa T_T Wouiiiiiin ! T_T

Deidara : Urusai baka Tobi ! Maintenant qu'on y est, on dort alors ferme-la !

Tobi : Snifff M-mais... snifff... Tobi v-voulait... snifff... que Konan v-vienne... snifff... lui faire un câlin ! T_T *petite pause* Wouiiiiiiin ! Tobi est triste ! T_T Wouiiiiiin !

Deidara *illumination* Tobi... t'es un génie ! =D

Tobi *s'arrête net* Hein?

Deidara : Allez viens, on va faire un câlin à tout le monde =D

Tobi n'a même pas le temps de réagir que Deidichou l'a tiré du lit et traîné dans le couloir XD Le temps que la face d'orange capte ce que le blondinet lui a dit, ce dernier a déjà fait un câlin à Suigetsu, qui a adhéré au délire immédiatement, et à Sasori qui n'a pas réagi une seule seconde mais avait l'air de dire ''Dégage ou je te bute'' XD Tobi réalise enfin et va de suite à son tour enlacer Suigetsu, qui rigole de bon cœur car ce n'est pas avec Karin qu'il va s'amuser... pour le moment =p En parlant d'elle, Deidichou a défoncé sa porte et lui a sauté dessus (n'imaginez rien bande de petits pervers =p) mais elle n'a pas... mais alors pas du tout apprécié et crie comme une déjantée ''Au viol'' XD Tobi, qui croit avoir entendu ''Tobi'', lâche Sasori, qui a toujours l'air de dire ''Dégage'', et rapplique dans la chambre de Karin pour lui faire un gros câlin ! Là, Karin crie encore plus fort XD Alertés par le vacarme qu'elle cause, ''Papa'' et ''Maman'' viennent à la rescousse et grondent les deux garnements. Vexés, les deux filous baissent la tête et disent qu'ils voulaient juste faire un câlin à Karin.

Konan : C'est juste à cause de ça que t'as hurlé comme un putois? o_O

Karin : M-m-m-m-mais, il m'a s-s-s-s-sauté dessus ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? *''surtout avec ce sale blond è_é''*

Pein : Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Deidara ! Tobi ! Retournez dans vos chambres et que ça saute !

Deidara : Oui mais qu'à une seule condition =p

Pein : Laquelle?

Deidara : Mets-toi à côté de Konan s'il te plaît ^^

Pein *s'est mis à côté de sa chérie* Voilà et maintenant?

Deidara *fait un clin d'œil à Tobi qui comprend de suite* CÂLIIIIIIIIIIIN ! =D

Et c'est ainsi que Deidichou et Tobi ont fait un câlin à tout le monde^^ Fin de l'histoire ! (Non je rigole =p)

Maintenant tout le monde est au lit, il se fait tard et la journée de demain promet d'être épuisante.

[Note : je ne raconte pas la soirée des autres sinon l'histoire n'avance pas... déjà qu'elle est lente XD]

Le lendemain tant attendu est arrivé et aujourd'hui c'est... Sport toute la journée ! Les réveils ont sonné, les ninjas étudiants ont plus ou moins râlé, se sont préparés (douche, petit déjeuner) et enfilent leurs... survêtements^^ Chose pas très étonnante, comme si les étudiants allaient mettre leurs uniformes, ils risqueraient de les abîmer et rien d'autre XD Et puis, il est préférable pour les filles de porter un pantalon, histoire que les garçons puissent se concentrer sur autre chose que leurs petites culottes =p Arrivés devant l'académie, ils aperçoivent un panneau sur lequel est indiqué : ''Hey la fougue de la jeunesse ! Venez me rejoindre à l'aire d'entraînement ! Restez pas planté là à lire, je vous attends avec mon assistant Rock Lee !'' signé Maito Gaï.

Tout le monde : -_-''''

Neji : C-c'est une blague j'espère?

Tenten : Je crois que non -''

Shikamaru : Pff galère -_-

Temari : Toujours motivé à ce que je vois l'ananas =p Bon allons-y sinon on va être en retard =O

Hana : J'aime pas ce prof -_-

Gaara : Comment tu peux dire ça? Tu ne l'as jamais vu encore...

Hana : Ouais mais je ne l'aime pas quand même XD

Sans tarder, tous se dirigent vers l'aire d'entraînement et découvrent avec surprise deux hommes verts, avec tous deux la coupe au bol et d'énormes gros sourcils, en train de se battre ! Au début, aucun des étudiants ne manifestent leur présence et observent leur style de combat mais au bout de 5 min...

Deidara : Oooooooooooooye ! On est là nous !

Gai *s'arrête net et reçoit un coup de pied de Lee qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter, s'effondre par terre* X_X

Lee : Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? O_O J'ai touché et tué Gai-Sensei T_T *CLAC*

Gai *a repris ses esprits et a frappé Lee* Baka ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté en même temps que moi? Va falloir qu'on recommence maintenant -_- Bon bref, ce sera pour plus tard, nous avons de la visite =D

Tout le monde : C-c'est vraiment eux nos profs? O_O''

Gai : Hey la fougue de la jeunesse =D Vous êtes piles à l'heure, on peut commencer de suite =D *pose ''Nice Guy''*

Tout le monde : Heeeeeiiiiin?

Gai : Les garçons, vous venez avec moi et les filles, vous allez avec Lee =D *se tourne vers Lee* Je compte sur toi, Lee ! pose ''Nice Guy''

Lee : Hai ! Gai-Sensei ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi !^^

Gai : Ça c'est bien parlé =D Allez dispersion !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux groupes se forment et les explications basiques peuvent commencer. D'après ce que les deux énergumènes racontent, les jeunes ninjas vont courir, faire des pompes, courir, faire des pompes, manger; courir, faire des pompes et enfin... COURIR ! Un programme très varié, se disent les étudiants XD Avant de commencer, Gai et Lee se présentent respectivement à leur groupe. Gai énumère tous ses exploits et comment il en est arrivé à un tel niveau tandis que Lee parle brièvement de lui, vénère Gai et essaye de draguer Sakura ! Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a eu le coup de foudre Pour attention l'attention, il lui lance des bisous avec la main mais Sakura est plus dégoûtée qu'autre chose et implore l'aide de Sasuke et de Sasori. De manière très synchro, les deux vaillants cavaliers lancent un regard noir dans la direction de Lee et viennent le frapper ! Un joli coup de poing sur la tête, ou plutôt deux =p

Lee : Itai, itai T_T Non mais ça ne va pas de faire ça à votre tuteur è_é

Sasori et Sasuke *synchro* La ferme ! Si tu oses encore draguer Sakura... t'auras affaire à MOI ! *remarquant qu'ils ont dit la même chose, les deux se regardent jalousement*

Lee : Hai, hai, promis je ne recommencerai pas ^^'' ''Vous ne me faites pas peur, Sakura sera à moi hihi ''

Peu convaincus, Sasuke et Sasori retournent auprès des autres garçons. La torture peut enfin commencer, 1er exercice : faire 30 tours de terrain, 2ème exercice : 50 pompes pour les garçons et 20 pour les filles, Lee est plus gentil, et ainsi de suite et ce toute la journée, avec une pause à midi pour manger et souffler un peu bien entendu^^ La journée terminée, tous rentrent chez eux, seul Sasuke attend Itachi devant l'académie. Comme Sasori, il garde une certaine rancœur envers Lee, qui a continué à essayer de draguer Sakura !

Sasuke : Lee... Dès que le sceau sera brisé, tu goûteras à la puissance des Uchiwa !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI – Sceau brisé !

Sasuke ne tolère absolument pas l'attitude de Rock Lee. ''Comment ce ringard peut-il oser s'approcher d'une aussi belle fleur?'', se dit-il. Cependant, Lee n'est pas le seul à avoir déranger le jeune ténébreux, Sasori a également touché sa corde sensible... L'Uchiwa ne sait quoi penser. Sasori, son meilleur ami, serait-il aussi tombé amoureux de Sakura? Sasuke ne veut pas y croire mais doit se faire à cette idée. Une fois rentré chez lui, Mikoto, sa mère, le taquine en lui demandant s'il est sorti à nouveau en voyant sa tête. Sasuke l'ignore et monte dans sa chambre.

Mikoto *le suit, inquièt*e Quelque chose ne va pas, Sasuke? Tu sais, je ne faisais que te taquiner =p

Sasuke : Non, tout va bien Kaasan, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout ^^''

Mikoto *pas très convaincue* Et tu fais souvent la tête quand tu es fatigué? Allons, Sasuke, si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le ! Même si ce n'est pas à moi =( Si Itachi te voit dans cet état, il va s'inquiéter autant que moi...

Sasuke : Je sais... Mais t'inquiètes pas Kaasan, si j'ai besoin de parler, je le ferai^^

Mikoto n'insiste pas plus, elle sait que son fils ne parlera que quand il en aura envie, têtu comme il est. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, l'air inquiète, et croise son fils aîné.

Mikoto : Oh Itachi !^^ Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui^^

Itachi : Oui mais je ne reste pas longtemps, je dois aller voir le Hokage.

Mikoto : Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Itachi : On va m'assigner une mission mais ça m'embête, j'ai cours avec Sasuke et sa classe toute la journée demain =O

Mikoto : Tu peux toujours t'arranger non?

Itachi : Normalement oui. Il est rentré Sasu?

Mikoto : Oui mais il n'a pas l'air bien =( Il me dit qu'il est juste fatigué mais je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose...

Itachi : Ne t'inquiètes pas Kaasan, j'irai lui parler ^/_\-

Mikoto *fait un petit sourire* Avec toi, il sera sûrement plus en confiance^^ Bon allez, dépêches-toi d'aller voir Maître Hokage =O

Itachi : Hai hai^^ Je vais me changer et j'y vais ^/_\^

Rapidement, Itachi retire son uniforme et enfile sa tenue de ninja habituelle, pour être plus à l'aise, et s'en va voir le Hokage. Là-bas, ils discutent de la mission à effectuer mais l'Uchiwa décide de la refuser. Le Hokage lui demande des explications, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il refuse une mission aussi importante ; Itachi lui répond tout d'abord que cette mission peut être accomplie par d'autres shinobis et que de plus, il préfère entraîner et former de nouvelles équipes, ce qui permettrait d'assigner plus de missions, de diversifier les rôles et ainsi d'être plus efficace. Le Hokage accepte sa décision, il admet que les Jounin et même les ANBU sont peu nombreux et ne peuvent assumer trop de missions. Satisfait, Itachi rentre chez lui le cœur léger, maintenant il va pouvoir bien se concentrer sur son rôle de Sensei et former comme il se doit Sasuke et les autres ! Mais d'abord, une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le tracasse... son jeune frère justement. Ne supportant pas qu'il fasse la tête, déprime ou quoique ce soit, Itachi décide d'aller voir Sasuke sans plus attendre et découvre avec stupeur qu'il n'est plus dans sa chambre o_O

Itachi *redescend voir sa mère* Kaasan, tu as vu Sasuke?

Mikoto *étonnée* Ano... non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre?

Itachi *''Chikuso...''* Non justement... Il a dû sortir, je pars le chercher =O

Mikoto : Nandato? o_O J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ! Retrouve-le vite avant que ton père n'arrive, onegai T_T

Itachi : Shinpaine, Kaasan^^ Mitsuketazo =)

Sans perdre une minute, Itachi part à la recherche de Sasuke. La nuit est tombée, la seule source de lumière sont les lampadaires et la lune claire et blanche. En premier lieu, le beau ténébreux décide de chercher dans les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller. Personne. Itachi réfléchit tout en sautant de toit en toit, Sharingan activé. Soudain, il réfléchit autrement : ''Et si Sasuke s'était réfugié dans un coin où Sakura aime aller?'', c'est une possibilité envisageable, d'autant plus que le seul endroit qui vient à l'esprit de l'aîné Uchiwa est le parc. Mitsuketa^^ Sasuke est bien là, assis au bord de l'étang, la tête entre ses mains, il a l'air tourmenté.

Itachi *s'approche de Sasuke calmement* Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ^/_\^ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir si soudainement?

Sasuke *lève la tête* Je te cherchais.

Itachi *arque un sourcil* Tu me cherchais? Attends, j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Sasuke : Je voulais te parler à la maison mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis sorti.

Itachi : Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je revienne?

Sasuke : Non, je voulais te parler sans qu'on soit dérangés par Kaasan ou Tousan et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de sortir parce que j'étais sûr que c'est toi qui viendrais me chercher.

Itachi : Soka ^/_\^ Et bien maintenant qu'on est entre frères, que se passe-t-il?

Sasuke : Aujourd'hui, en Sport, le Sensei des filles, Rock Lee, a osé draguer Sakura ! Ça m'a mis hors de moi !

Itachi : Tu ne t'es pas battu j'espère =O

Sasuke : Comment voulais-tu que je fasse? Avec le sceau toujours actif, je ne peux pas utiliser mes techniques ! Je me suis contenté de lui donner un coup de poing sur la tête et de le menacer mais il y a autre chose qui me tracasse...

Itachi : Ah oui, c'est vrai que le sceau n'a pas été brisé... *''T'inquiètes pas, demain ce sera chose faite^^ ''* T'as osé le frapper quand même O/_\O Tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer è/_\é

Sasuke : Si mais ce sera un défi !^^

Itachi : Ah dans ce cas, je ne dis rien^^ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

Sasuke : Sasori... Il a réagi exactement comme moi... Je...Je crois que lui aussi aime Sakura é_è

Itachi : Ah soka... il risque d'y avoir une rivalité entre vous deux... *''et de la jalousie surtout''* Ikka, Sasu, ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, reste comme tu es sinon tu risques de créer des problèmes. Avec Sasori, garde tes habitudes et surtout... pense à Sakura ! Dis-toi que tu risques de la blesser si tu commences à ''rejetter'' Sasori *a imité les guillemets*

Sasuke : C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je dois penser aux sentiments de Sakura avant tout^^

Itachi : Voilà, ça c'est bien parlé ^/_\^ Allez, rentrons^^ Kaasan s'inquiète et Tousan risque de l'être ^/_\^''

Les deux frères s'empressent de rentrer avant que leur père sorte du boulot. Ouf, ils rentrent juste à temps, Fugaku n'est pas encore là et donc Sasuke évite une 2nde leçon de morale^^'' Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise, il repense sans arrêt à cette scène avec Sasori. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est aussi mal à l'aise, lui aussi a du mal à croire que son meilleur ami puisse être amoureux de Sakura ! Le rouquin est inquiet par rapport à la fleur rose : ''Et si elle aussi était amoureuse de l'un d'eux?'' Même s'il ignore si cela est envisageable, Sasori, autant que Sasuke, se rend vite compte que la situation risque d'être très compliqué mais pour le moment, il se contente lui aussi de rester comme il est, avec ses habitudes pour éviter toute ambigüité. Voulant se changer les idées, le rouquin décide d'aller prêter main forte à Konan pour faire la cuisine, chose qu'elle accepte avec plasisir^^

Konan : Tu es bien serviable, Sasori, ce n'est pas souvent^^''

Sasori : J'avais envie de me changer les idées...

Konan : Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu sais, tu peux tout dire à ''Maman'' =)

Sasori *rougit* En quelque sorte oui... je crois que Sasuke est aussi amoureux de Sakura...

Karin *débarque à l'improviste et a tout entendu* Comment? Sasuke est amoureux de Sakura ! o_O T'es mal barré mon pauvre Saso XD

Sasori *s'énerve au quart de tour* Tu peux parler toi ! Regarde-toi avec Suigetsu, on dirait que vous ne sortez même pas ensemble !

Karin *étonnée de sa réaction* Je... Je ne te permets pas ! J'aime Suigetsu !

Sasori : Dans ce cas, vas le rejoindre, il n'attend que ça !

Karin : Mais...

Sasori : Quoi ''mais''? Tu l'aimes, il t'aime alors tu arrêtes de lui faire tes caprices de merde et tout ira bien ! Même pas tu te rends compte qu'il souffre... alors s'il te plaît ne te mêles pas de ma vie sentimentale, tu ne me seras d'aucune aide !

Karin *se rend compte qu'elle est allée trop loin* Je... je suis désolée Saso. Je ne voulais pas te vexer =(

Sasori : T'excuser ne suffit pas, j'aimerais aussi que tu arrêtes tes conneries avec Suigetsu et à ce moment-là, tu seras entièrement pardonnée.

Karin *baisse la tête, honteuse* Je... je n'arrive pas à retourner vers lui... J'ai tellement honte T_T

Konan *intervient* Ravale ta fierté Karin ! Tu sais bien que Suigetsu ne va pas t'en vouloir même si ça l'a bien énervé que tu te comportes ainsi.

Karin : C'est vrai... je... je vais faire des efforts^^

Konan : Et bien commence maintenant, fais la vaisselle s'il te plaît^^

Karin : Heeeeeiiiiin ?

Sasori : T'as bien dit que t'allais faire des efforts non? =p

Karin : Oui mais pas dans ce sens là !

Konan : M'aider de temps en temps ne te fera pas de mal alors au boulot^^

Karin : Bon d'accord mais pas tous les jours !

Konan et Sasori éclatent de rire et cela fait du bien au rouquin, lui qui voulait penser à autre chose^^ Karin n'apprécie pas qu'ils se moquent d'elle mais finit par rire elle aussi, s'apercevant (enfin XD) que ce n'est pas méchant. Dans le salon, Deidichou, Tobi et Suigetsu regardent la télé et attendent de pouvoir manger, Pein ne supportant pas qu'ils grignotent XD Peu de temps après, la vaisselle est faite, le dîner est prêt, l'Akatsuki peut passer à table mais le repas dégénère vite car Deidichou et Tobi n'arrêtent pas de se balancer des morceaux de pain puis ensuite, ils se balancent leurs patates qui finissent vite en purée XD Résultat : même scénario, tout le monde au lit après que les deux garnements aient tout débarrassé et nettoyé sauf que cette fois, la séance de câlins n'a pas lieu, au grand regret de Tobi.

Chez les filles, Sakura est dubitative, elle n'arrête pas de penser, elle aussi, au moment où Sasuke et Sasori sont venus l'aider. D'un côté, elle trouve que leur réaction commune est un peu exagérée mais d'un autre côté, cela l'a rendue heureuse. Cependant, cette joie est éphémère, elle craint que Sasuke et Sasori, ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance, soient tous les deux amoureux d'elle ! O_O Pour elle, c'est un vrai problème, ses sentiments envers eux sont les mêmes et c'est de l'amour qu'elle ressent ! Elle aurait trouvé plus simple que seulement l'un d'eux soit amoureux d'elle... Trop perturbée, elle quitte le salon, où elle regardait un film avec Tenten et Ino, va dans sa chambre et se réfugie dans ses coussins pour pleurer... Inquiètes, Tenten et Ino vont la voir et, voyant qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes, cherchent de suite à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Ino *l'enlace* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Saku? S'il te plaît, dis-nous tout ! =(

Tenten *l'enlace aussi* Pour pleurer comme ça, c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas... =(

Sakura *continue de pleurer, ne dit rien* T_T

Ino : C'est à cause de Sasuke?

Tenten : Ou bien de Sasori?

Sakura *continue de pleurer mais a levé la tête de ses coussins* C-C'est... Sniff...à-à cause des deux ! Je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! *a mis ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête*

Tenten : C-comment ça à cause des deux?

Ino : Je ne comprends pas... explique-nous, on pourra sûrement t'aider.

Sakura *sèche ses larmes* Pour commencer, je vous rassure, ils ne m'ont rien fait ou dit de mal, c'est tout autre chose... En fait, ce matin après que ce Lee nous ait tout expliqué, vous avez bien remarqué qu'il a voulu me draguer?

Tenten et Ino : Oui.

Sakura : Comme j'en avais marre, j'ai supplié du regard Sasuke ou Sasori de venir m'aider et...

Tenten : Oui c'est vrai, tu cherchais à ce que l'un d'eux t'aide mais après, j'étais occupée à courir -_-

Ino : Moi aussi -_- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Sakura : Les DEUX sont venus et ont menacé Lee en lui disant la même chose avec le même regard et les mêmes gestes... ils l'ont frappé tous les deux -''

Ino : Heeeeeiiiiin? Comment on a pu rater ça? O_O

Tenten : Attends, t'essaies de nous dire que... NON ! O_O

Sakura : Si... il est possible que Sasuke et Sasori soient tous les deux amoureux de moi !

Ino : Comment peux-tu affirmer ça? Enfin, je veux dire... comme je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé -_-

Sakura : Ils se sont regardés très jalousement après s'être rendu compte qu'ils ont été très synchro...

Tenten : Mais alors... pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état?

Ino : Oui, il s'est passé autre chose après?

Sakura : Ano... je crois que... que moi aussi je...

Tenten et Ino : Tuuuuu...

Sakura : Je crois que je suis amoureuse des deux !

Tenten et Ino : Naniiiii? o_O

Sakura : Je me sens si mal à l'aise maintenant... je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me comporter avec eux... à part être gênée, je ne vois pas...

Tenten : Soka... comme tu les aimes tous les deux, tu ne peux pas te déclarer pour l'un sans que l'autre ne soit, comment dire, ''jaloux'' et te déclarer pour les deux en même temps c'est pire -_- Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête et rester comme tu es^^

Ino : Elle a raison. Sasuke et Sasori risquent de s'inquiéter si tu agis différemment, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ne?

Sakura : Non, bien sûr que non ! Demo...

Tenten : Que tu sois un peu mal à l'aise, on peut le comprendre mais évites de trop le montrer et puis... attends d'être sûre qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux de toi.

Ino : Peut-être qu'ils sont intervenus juste par amitié =) Vous êtes tout de même les meilleurs amis d'enfance, ne?

Sakura *petit sourire* Oui c'est vrai ^-^ Peut-être que c'est juste ça mais bon ça n'empêche pas que je suis tombée amoureuse d'eux !

Tenten : C'est assez problématique oui^^'' Mais moi je pense qu'il y en a un que t'aimes plus que l'autre mais tu ne le sais pas encore^^

Ino : Et pour ça, on peut sûrement t'aider^^

Sakura : Comment?

Ino : Ah ça, je ne te le dirais pas sinon ça ne marchera pas =p

Sakura : Okay -_- *''je parie qu'elle n'a pas d'idées en fait -_- ''*

Tenten : T'inquiètes pas, on va te soutenir, peu importe ce qui arrive^^

Sakura : Arigato =')

Ino : Allez Câlin Général =D

Rapidement, Sakura se sent mieux mais sans pour autant oublier la situation dans laquelle elle s'est mise. Pour le moment, elle préfère ne plus y penser et pour cela, elle va finir de regarder le film avec Ino et Tenten malgré qu'elles en ont raté une bonne partie XD Le film fini, elles éteignent la télé et vont se coucher, Sakura avec le cœur serré.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveille, le cœur toujours serré, tout comme Sasuke et Sasori, mais elle doit se ressaisir et ne pas trop laisser entrevoir son mal-être. Sans dire un seul mot, la rose prend son petit-déjeuner, va se doucher et enfin, va enfiler sa tenue de ninja (celle dans les Shippuuden). Ino et Tenten sont soucieuses de l'état de leur amie mais ne disent rien et se préparent elles aussi. Une fois prêtes, elles se mettent en route pour l'académie. Chez les garçons, tout le monde est prêt aussi mais un petit détail dérange Kiba et Shikamaru, Chouji étant indifférent...

Kiba *presque horrifié* Saï, t'es pas sérieux là? O_O

Shikamaru : Tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça? -_-

Saï *innocent* Ben quoi? Je ne vois pas le problème ^_^

Kiba *perd son calme* Tu ne vois pas le problème? O_O Tu rigoles j'espère ? Non mais regarde toi ! On voit ton nombril !

Shikamaru : Si je ne le savais pas, je ne croirais pas que tu sors avec Ino -_-

Chouji : Il ne sort pas avec Ino?

Shikamaru : Mais si baka -_- Je dis juste qu'avec une tenue pareille, on peut avoir des doutes sur son bord -_-

Chouji : Tu veux dire qu'on peut le prendre pour un...

Kiba : Mais chut Chouji ! Ça va pas d'oser dire ça ! *''Même si j'avoue que je peux le prendre pour un gay moi aussi -_- ''*

Saï : Même si ça paraît bizarre, c'est ma tenue de ninja et puis... Ino aime bien ma tenue ^_^

Kiba et Shikamaru : Naniiiii? o_O

Saï : Pourquoi ces têtes?^^ C'est la vérité^^ Bon on devrait y aller, on va être en retard =O

Shikamaru : Galère... en plus, on a Itachi -_-

Kiba : On ferait mieux d'y aller oui^^'' Tant pis si la tenue est ridicule XD

Sans plus attendre, ils partent pour l'académie et s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont les derniers à arriver... chose pas très étonnante mais néanmoins ils sont à l'heure^^ En attendant Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke et Sasori font tout pour rester naturels mais c'est assez dur, surtout pour les deux garçons qui essaient de ravaler leur jalousie -_- Après 10 minutes d'attente, Itachi n'est toujours pas là, les jeunes ninjas s'inquiètent.

Sasori : Dis Sasu? Itachi est bien parti pour l'académie ce matin? *est soulagé de lui avoir posé la question sans gêne*

Sasuke *lui répond normalement* Oui, il est parti un peu avant moi, c'est bizarre -_-

Sasori : Ben ouais, ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard ^^''

Sakura *se rend compte qu'ils agissent normalement, est soulagée* Il a peut-être eu un contre-temps, ça expliquerait tout^^

Sasuke : Peut-être...

Naruto : Mais même dans ce cas, on serait au courant quand même non?

Hinata : C-C'est vrai... il n'y avait rien en plus sur le tableau d'affichage...

Gaara *avait fermé les yeux depuis le début et réfléchissait* Moi, je pense qu'Itachi nous teste.

Hana : Kyaa ! Trop fort mon Gaara-Chou =D Ne ne, c'est pour ça que tu fermais les yeux? Tu réfléchissait c'est ça? =)

Gaara *rougit* Euh... oui... je réfléchis mieux en fermant les yeux^^''

Hana : Et ben t'es trop mignon quand tu fermes les yeux !

Gaara *très gêné* Ano... Arigato...

Temari : Attention t'es tout rouge fréro =p Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Il nous testerait comment?

Gaara *reprend son sérieux* Eto... je pense qu'Itachi est parmi nous mais on ne le voit pas -_-

Itachi *apparaît de nulle part* En d'autres termes, j'ai caché ma présence mais je félicite ta perspicacité Gaara ^/_\^

Tous : Itachi !

Sasuke : Ben tu sors d'où Nii-San? o_o

Neji : Je n'ai même pas été capable de ressentir sa présence -'' Il est fort...

Pein : J'avoue...

Itachi : L'une des règles de base d'un ninja est de savoir dissimuler sa présence, bien sûr lors d'une mission cela ne suffit pas, il faut aussi être capable de ressentir la présence d'autres ninjas. Pour vous, la seconde notion n'est pas du tout acquise.

Gaara : Je l'avais compris moi...

Itachi : Estime-toi heureux, tu es le seul à avoir envisagé la possibilité que je me cachais mais tu n'as pas ressenti ma présence.

Suigetsu : Pff chouchou va -''

Hana : Gaara-Chou wa kakkoi desu !

Itachi : Hum hum... Bien, avant de commencer votre entraînement, il y a une petite chose que je dois faire.

Tous sauf Sasuke : Hein?

Sasuke *regard mesquin* Depuis le temps que j'attends ça...

Itachi : On dirait qu'à part Sasu, vous avez tous oublié que l'on vous a apposé un sceau avant les vacances -_-

Naruto : Tiens maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire de clones -_-

Hinata : M-Mais, nous les filles, on a été capables d'utiliser du Chakra en Médecine, je ne comprends pas...

Tenten : Elle a raison, je ne comprends pas non plus...

Itachi : Calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquer ^/_\^'' Pour commencer, le sceau a été conçu pour vous empêcher de malaxer votre Chakra, pour faire simple, vous empêcher de l'utiliser pour employer une technique. Le sceau a également été conçu pour vous empêcher d'en libérer donc c'était inutile d'espérer pouvoir marcher sur l'eau ou sur les murs -_- Ensuite, autre explication pour vous les filles, avant votre cours j'ai affaibli votre sceau pour que vous puissiez mettre en pratique le cours de Shizune ^/_\^

Karin : Aaaaaaah je comprends mieux ! Mais alors... pourquoi ce crétin de Suigetsu peut se liquéfier? *lui fait toujours la ''gueule'', n'a pas su revenir vers lui*

Suigetsu *se demande quand elle va se décider à revenir* Elle me cherche là -_-

Itachi : Suigetsu est comme ça, le sceau ne peut supprimer cette capacité.

Karin : Grrr...

Hana : Ne ne Itachi, tu vas nous retirer le sceau alors? =D

Itachi : Patience patience ^^'' Laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire.

Sasuke : On ne fera pas toujours la même chose j'espère -_-''

Neji : J'espère qu'on pratiquera bien le Taijutsu...

Sasori : Moi j'espère que je pourrai manipuler mes marionnettes...

Deidara : Je vais pouvoir montrer que mon art est le meilleur !^^

Kiba : Ah ouais? Je parie qu'avec Akamaru, je te bats =p

Shikamaru : Galère -_- Je veux dormir...

Temari : Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, la feignasse =p

Konan : Je pourrai utiliser l'origami?^^

Après que tout le monde ait fait son commentaire, ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire ou pas...

Itachi *perd patience, regard noir* Bon je peux en placer une oui ? è/_\é

Tout le monde *tous pétrifiés* H-hai Sensei O_O

Itachi : Bien ^/_\^ Bon, une fois que je vous aurais brisé le sceau, vous commencerez à malaxer votre Chakra.

Sasuke : Pourquoi? On maîtrise nos techniques -_-

Itachi : Fais un Gokyaku no Jutsu pour voir, je vais briser ton sceau *lui brise le sceau* Tu peux y aller.

Sasuke : Ok ! *exécute les signes mais ne sort qu'une toute petite flamme* Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe? o_o

Itachi : Je vous explique, à cause du sceau, vous avez perdu l'habitude de malaxer votre Chakra, c'est pour ça que je vous demande de le faire, je veux vérifier que vous avez toujours vos bases.

Naruto : Hein?

Itachi : Assez parlé, place à la pratique ! Tekkai, rupture du sceau ! *tous les sceaux sont brisés* Maintenant, vous allez grimper sur ces arbres et une fois que vous l'aurez fait, vous irez marcher sur l'eau. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde aura réussi que l'on pourra commencer le véritable entraînement !

Tout le monde : Hai Sensei !^^

L'aire d'entraînement est bien pratique (vaut mieux ^^''), une véritable forêt en retrait de la ville avec une rivière qui la traverse. Tous les jeunes ninjas se placent devant un arbre et commencent l'exercice. Tous se disent qu'ils vont y arriver d'un coup mais ce n'est pas le cas... soit leurs pieds n'adhèrent pas au tronc, soit ils cassent l'écorce -_- Itachi est désespéré, il comprend que reprendre l'entraînement n'est pas facile mais au point de ne plus savoir doser le Chakra, c'est le pompom ! Après cinq minutes d'essais, Sasuke arrive enfin à courir sur l'arbre, suivi de près par Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Pein et Sasori ; côté filles, c'est Temari qui réussit la première, suivie par Hinata, Konan, Hana et Tenten. Itachi esquisse un petit sourire, il est rassuré de voir des résultats aussi vite^^ À peine quelques minutes après, Kiba, Deidichou, Suigetsu, Shikamaru et Saï réussissent l'exercice puis viennent ensuite Sakura, Ino et Karin. Il ne manque plus que Chouji et Tobi.

Deidara : Ah mais quel nul ce Tobi =p *crie* Heeeyyy face d'orange ! Avec ta gueule, tu devrais déjà être accroché à une branche ! =p Hahahaha ! =D

Tobi : Wouiiiiiin ! Sempaï se moque de Tobi T_T Tobi n'est pas une orange T_T Wouiiiiin !

Shikamaru : Chouji... tu le fais exprès de ne pas y arriver ou quoi? -_-''

Chouji : Eto... j'ai faim, ça m'empêche de me concentrer...é_è

Itachi : Ika Chouji, dis-toi que si tu ne réussis pas ce simple exercice, tu seras privé de déjeuner à midi.

Chouji : Naniiiii? Vous allez voir ! Je vais y arriver ! è_é

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chouji grimpe son arbre d'une facilité déconcertante.

Hana : Wouah ! Trop fort Sensei ! =D

Itachi : Ce n'était pas dur de le motiver -'' Allez Tobi, il ne manque plus que toi alors dépêche-toi ! Les autres, vous auriez déjà dû commencer le second exercice !

Tous sauf Tobi : Gloups... Hai ! ^^''

Chacun s'exécute et se dirige vers la rivière, laissant Tobi à son arbre. L'eau est calme, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal. Le premier à s'élancer est Deidichou et au moment où il pose le pied sur l'eau... PLOUFFF ! Tobi l'a poussé dans l'eau XD Il s'était empressé de grimper sur l'arbre (bizarre qu'il ait réussi aussi vite d'un coup ^^'') pour pouvoir taquiner le pauvre blondinet.

Tobi : Hahahahaha ! =D Sempaï est tombé dans l'eau ! ^^ *s'esclaffe de rire en le montrant du doigt*

Deidara *la tête hors de l'eau* Temeeeee... Korooosu !

Itachi *intervient* Deidara, calme-toi et toi Tobi viens ici.

Tobi : Hai^^ se doute de rien et... Aaaaaaaaaah ! Tobi a peur ! Kowaiiiii !

Itachi *avait activé son Sharingan et lui avait envoyé un Genjutsu* Les blagues, c'est terminé alors fais l'exercice et tiens toi tranquille !

Tobi *paralysé par la peur* T-T-Tobi ne re-recommencera p-plus T_T

Itachi : Je préfère. Allez dépêchez-vous, la journée est loin d'être finie alors j'aimerais vite passer à autre chose !

Tout le monde : Hai Sensei !

Marcher sur l'eau, tout le monde rêve de le faire ! Et le rêve devient réalité pour nos jeunes shinobis enfin... presque XD Pendant une bonne demie-heure, Itachi assiste à un concert aquatique : des cris, des ploufs, des cris, des ploufs à n'en pas finir -_- De temps en temps, il réprimande ceux qui s'amusent juste à sauter (genre ils font une bombe ou autre), en l'occurrence Deidichou, Tobi, Naruto, Kiba et même Sasuke ! Ceux-là ont déjà décidé de faire la fête à Itachi mais c'est pari risqué, l'Uchiwa leur lance un violent Genjutsu, ce qui les tétanise en une fraction de seconde !

Itachi *désespéré* Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais devenir fort Sasu, tu es tombé bien bas -''

Sasuke *se remet vite de l'illusion et jubile* Oh ça va, j'ai bien le droit de rigoler un peu =p

Itachi *soupire* Mattaku -_- Et dire que je vais devoir vous supporter toutes les semaines... Tiens au fait Suigetsu, arrête de te confondre avec l'eau pour éviter de faire l'exercice, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu -''

Suigetsu : Kuso, il m'a vu -_-

Deidara : Hey regardez minna, je marche sur l'eau =D

Tobi *applaudit* Sempaï est trop fort ! Tobi va faire pareil =D *s'élance et marche sur l'eau*

Karin : Non mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi de couler ce baka de Tobi? o_O

Tobi : Tobi est aussi fort que Sempaï ! Youhou =D *sautille sur l'eau*

Tous sauf Tobi et Deidara *regard noir* Alors là, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, ce n'est pas deux baka qui vont nous battre !

Étrangement, tous les autres ont retrouvé détermination, motivation et concentration et courent sur l'eau ! Ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié de se faire devancer par Deidichou et surtout Tobi XD Itachi esquisse un nouveau sourire, il va pouvoir dès à présent commencer leur véritable entraînement. Pour commencer, il leur demande de se battre à un contre un sans utiliser de Ninjutsu ou Gentjutsu, le but étant de voir leur niveau en Taijutsu. Côté garçons, Naruto affronte Sasuke, Kiba affronte Saï, Shikamaru contre Chouji, Gaara contre Suigetsu, Deidichou attaque Tobi et enfin Sasori combat Pein ; côté filles, Hinata affronte Hana, Sakura contre Ino, Tenten combat Temari et enfin Konan affronte Karin. Les combats sont alors mais alors plus que pitayables, après une bonne heure d'observation, Itachi est à la limite de faire une crise de nerfs mais garde son sang-froid.

Itachi *la main sur le visage, parle tout seul* Je sens que ça va être dur de les mettre au niveau, ils n'utilisent même pas du véritable Taijutsu -'' *soupire et décide d'intervenir* Arrêtez immédiatement vos combats !

Tous : Hein?

Chouji : C'est l'heure de manger?

Itachi : Vous êtes exécrables ! Ce n'est pas du Taijutsu que je vois mais du combat de maternelle ! C'est pitoyable !

Tous baissent la tête, honteux.

Itachi : Il va falloir que vous vous remémorez les techniques de bases du Taijutsu, je ne passerai pas à autre chose tant que vous n'avez pas ré-acquis le minimum à savoir !

Temari : Aujourd'hui?

Itachi : Ce serait bien mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Vu l'heure, on fait la pause déjeuner et après je vous montrerai quelques techniques de bases de Taijutsu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII - Humiliation

Après la pause déjeuner, Itachi reprend l'entraînement sur le Taijutsu. Comme promis, il va montrer aux jeunes novices quelques techniques de base. Pour se faire, il crée un Kage Bunshin.

Naruto *surpris* T-toi aussi tu sais utiliser cette technique? o_o

Itachi : Bien sûr, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir le faire ^/_\^

Naruto *dégoûté* Ouais mais bon...

Sasuke : T'as l'air d'oublier qu'il s'agit de mon Nii-San quand même =p Il maîtrise pas mal de techniques ^^

Naruto : C'est vrai -_- *illumination* Mais je parie que tu ne sais pas faire cette technique ! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! *un clone apparaît*

Itachi : Que comptes-tu faire avec ce clone?

Naruto : Regarde bien =D *concentre son Chakra dans sa main tandis que son clone façonne cette énergie en une sphère parfaite* Rasengan ! *garde le Jutsu dans sa main*

Itachi *« Cette quantité de Chakra... je n'avais jamais vu une technique pareille... »* Impressionnant ! Mais tu oublies que je possède le Sharingan ^/_\^

Naruto : Hein?

Neji : T'es vraiment un baka Naruto, ça veut dire qu'il peut copier ta technique en un instant -_-

Naruto : Naniiiiii ? O_O *tellement surpris qu'il perd sa concentration et son Rasengan explose, tombe par terre* Itai itai T_T

Itachi : Tout à fait Neji, je peux copier sa technique si j'ai envie mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je sens que ce Jutsu est d'un niveau très élevé... Qui t'a appris cette technique Naruto?

Naruto *se relève, légèrement sonné mas s'en remet vite* C'est mon père et c'est même lui qui l'a inventé =D

Itachi : Hum hum... l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha... ça explique tout U_U Mais dorénavant Naruto, n'utilises plus jamais cette technique pendant l'entraînement, tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un ! Compris?

Naruto *baisse les yeux* Wakarimashita...

Itachi : Bien maintenant nous pouvons reprendre ^/_\^ Soyez très attentifs, ce sera votre tour ensuite.

Tous : Hai Sensei !

Pendant une petite demi-heure, Itachi et son clone combattent sous les yeux ébahis de nos jeunes shinobis. Ils se rendent compte que c'est plus efficace de combattre comme Itachi le fait mais aussi qu'ils peuvent parer les coups, chose qu'ils n'avaient nullement fait -_- Les filles, quant à elles, prennent conscience que se tirer les cheveux ne sert à rien, à part se fatiguer inutilement peut-être. Tout en regardant Itachi, tous se remémorent la fois où ils ont vu Gaï et Lee combattre, c'est-à-dire la 1ère fois qu'ils les ont vu, et s'aperçoivent qu'ils utilisaient du Taijutsu... la honte les envahit.

Neji *ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir un faible niveau* Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi évident? *ferme les yeux, sur le point de craquer (pas pleurer attention u_u)*

Tenten *s'aperçoit qu'il est mal à l'aise* Ça va Neji? Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état =( Personne ne s'en était rendu compte ^^'' Mais tu verras, avec l'entraînement, tu deviendras vite fort ! ^^

Neji : Tu ne comprends pas Tenten... il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je sais qu'avec cet entraînement, je deviendrai fort mais de voir que je ne connais même plus les bases du Taijutsu... ce serait une honte pour ma famille, non pire, je serai humilié si mon Oncle apprenait ça !

Tenten : Ne, ne t'en fais pas Neji ^^ Ton Oncle ne saura rien...

Neji *la coupe* Si il le saura, il me fait surveiller tout comme Hinata, je le sens... Quelle plaie d'être un Hyuuga !

Tenten *choquée* Ne dis pas ça ! Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile mais moi je suis là pour te soutenir^^

Neji *baisse les yeux* Tenten, ne m'en veux pas mais... me soutenir me sera inutile dans un moment pareil...

Tenten *doublement choquée* Pardon? Tu te moques de moi là ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que quand on est ensemble, tu ne fais que penser à l'honneur de ta famille? o_o

Neji *essaye de se faire comprendre mais n'y arrive pas* Mais si je t'assure mais ce que je veux dire c'est que...Je t'aime voyons, ta présence me fait toujours du bien !

Tenten *attendait ce genre de phrase* Ah oui? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras quand on est chez toi? Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu pas plus souvent? Tu as honte de sortir avec une fille d'une famille moyenne ou quoi? Neji, on est ensemble alors assume le s'il te plaît !

Neji : Mais Tenten...

Tenten : Il n'y a pas de « Mais Tenten » qui tienne ! Je te dis juste ce que je pense U_U J'en ai marre d'espérer que tu changes d'attitude envers moi... depuis quelques temps, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes de simples amis sauf que pour moi tu n'es pas un simple ami mais bien plus que ça ! Alors s'il te plaît arrête de penser à ton honneur, non... arrête de penser qu'à toi tout court !

Neji : Je... à vrai dire... je ne sais pas...

Tenten *ne le laisse pas finir* Arrête, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! *soupire* Mataku, des fois je me demande si on est vraiment fait pour être ensemble...

Neji : Tenten, je...

Tenten : Chut j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus t'entendre ! Je... je crois qu'on a besoin de faire une pause tous les deux pour faire le point... Ja, je vais rejoindre les filles.

Neji reste sans voix. Il a du mal à réaliser ce que vient de lui dire Tenten. Ce que lui avait dit Hinata avant la rentrée vient juste de se produire, sa dulcinée a craqué... Le jeune Hyuuga reste un moment sans bouger, il repense à ce que lui a dit sa cousine, les conseils qu'elle lui a donnés... il a pourtant essayé de faire des efforts mais cela n'a pas suffit semble-t-il. Il aurait peut-être dû en faire davantage, se dit-il. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard, la fille aux macarons qu'il aime tant ne voudra sûrement plus revenir à lui s'il ne change pas... Neji est perdu, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne veut pas croire que c'est peut-être la fin...

Cependant, il doit vite se ressaisir, la journée n'est pas terminée et il doit reprendre l'entraînement avec les autres, d'autant plus que ceux-ci ont commencé sans lui ! Rapidement, il les rejoint avant qu'Itachi ne le réprimande, chose qu'il ne supporterai pas, et s'excuse auprès de Naruto pour son léger retard.

Naruto *qui continue de combattre Sasuke* Attends 2 secondes Sasu ! Je dois faire mes clones !

Sasuke *s'arrête* Ok ^_-

Naruto : Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! *20 clones apparaissent* Au fait, t'étais passé où? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Neji *s'approche de Naruto et lui dit à l'oreille* J'expliquerai tout à tes clones, j'aurai sûrement besoin de ton aide ainsi que celui de Hinata.

Naruto : Okay^^ Je te dis à l'avance de ne pas trop t'en faire sinon ce sera dur de t'aider, je te connais même si j'en ai pas l'air =p

Neji : Hn...

Naruto reprend là où il en était avec Sasuke et Neji commence à affronter les clones, un par un. Tout en se défendant et en attaquant, le Hyuuga explique comme il peut ce qui vient de se passer aux clones de Naruto. Au fur et à mesure que les clones disparaissent, le vrai Naruto en sait davantage jusqu'à tout savoir. Sur le coup, le blondinet ne sait quoi répondre mais il comprend pourquoi Neji a également besoin de Hinata, après tout c'est sa cousine^^

A présent, l'entraînement touche presque à sa fin et Itachi est très satisfait de leurs progrès en un après-midi mais estime malgré tout qu'ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais pour le moment, il se contente d'adapter son cours en fonction de leur niveau individuel. Juste avant que tout le monde ne parte, Itachi leur demande de s'entraîner seul ou à plusieurs histoire qu'ils n'en perdent pas l'habitude U_U Les jeunes shinobis promettent qu'ils le feront et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix s'ils veulent devenir plus forts^^

A l'heure de partir, Neji attend Naruto et Hinata à la sortie de l'académie et juste avant que les amoureux n'arrivent, Tenten passe devant lui. Sans un regard. Sans un mot. Neji la regarde d'un air désolé et c'est à ce moment-là que...

Hinata : Neji Onii-San, ça va? =(

Neji *reprend ses esprits, baisse la tête* Pas vraiment non... il t'a expliqué Naruto?

Hinata : Hai... C'est Tenten, ne? On l'a vu passer à l'instant...

Naruto : Franchement Neji, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre... elle t'aime et tu l'aimes donc je ne comprends pas votre « dispute » v_v

Neji : Détrompe-toi Naruto, à vrai dire...

Hinata : Laisse Neji, je vais lui expliquer ^^'' En fait, Naruto, Tenten a l'impression que Neji n'est pas assez sentimental, qu'il est trop « distant » avec elle par rapport « nous » on peut dire ^^''

Neji *gêné* Hn...

Naruto : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quand même, Neji, tu as toujours été comme ça ! Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr u_u Pourquoi ce serait seulement maintenant qu'elle te le reproche? Elle aurait dû te le dire dès le début si ça le gêne tant que ça !

Neji : T'en fais pas Naruto, tu ne m'as pas vexé ^^'' Mais... moi je croyais que Tenten m'avait accepté tel que j'étais...

Hinata : A croire que non =( C'est pour ça qu'elle aurait dû t'en parler dès le début, au lieu de te faire croire que tout allait bien... M-mais je pense que Tenten n'a pas eu le courage de te le dire et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise à espérer que tu allais changer... Si tu veux Neji, j'irai parler à Tenten^^

Neji *surpris* Tu ferais vraiment ça?

Hinata : Oui =) M-mais honnêtement, je suis sûre qu'en vérité, Tenten n'a pas su voir l'homme sensible qui est en toi, enfin je veux dire... que tu es capable de ressentir des émotions, d'être attentionné, doux mais que tu ne sais pas le montrer ou l'exprimer. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ^_-

Naruto : C'est vrai que par moment, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu penses vraiment, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais moi je sais que tu as un bon fond =) T'inquiètes pas, Hinata parlera à Tenten et saura lui faire comprendre, j'en suis persuadé ^_-

Neji *n'arrive pas à leur dire qu'il est heureux qu'ils le soutiennent* Je... Arigato ^^ *sourire timide*

Naruto et Hinata sourient, comme s'ils avaient compris ce que Neji voulait leur dire, ce qui lui fait du bien. Pour éviter qu'il ne soit seul et surtout parce que Hiashi aura certainement des choses à dire, Hinata décide de rester avec lui, ce qui ne dérange pas trop Naruto qui comprend la situation mais d'un côté cela l'embête de passer une soirée sans sa chérie XD

Le soir, chez les Hyuuga, Hiashi a humilié Neji et Hinata, il ne supporte pas qu'ils aient pu aussi facilement oublié toutes les bases du Taijutsu, surtout que leur famille elle-même possède son propre Taijutsu ! Cependant, il ne comprend pas qu'à cause du sceau, Neji et Hinata n'ont pas pu continuer à s'entraîner de tout l'été et donc l'expérience accumulée s'est dissipée petit à petit... Une fois que le chef de la famille s'est calmé, les deux cousins montent dans la chambre de Neji. De toute la soirée, c'est la tristesse qui pesait dans la chambre. Neji ne cessait de penser à l'éventuelle possibilité de perdre Tenten... Même si aucune larme ne coule, Hinata ressent son mal-être et est triste de le voir ainsi, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état ! La jeune perle aimerait bien le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un instant mais rien n'y fait... Neji est totalement perturbé par cette situation o_o

Le lendemain, le jeune prodige est toujours dans tous ses états ce qui inquiète fortement Hinata ! Sans plus attendre, elle décide de parler à Tenten quand les cours seront terminés. Ce matin, c'est Cours de Japonais et le Sensei n'est toujours pas arrivé...

Sasuke : Tss c'est le portrait craché de Kakashi-Sensei -_-

Deidara : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Je le connais ce prof et il est tout le temps en retard, c'est une habitude pour lui et en plus il sort tout le temps des excuses bidons -_-

Deidara : Hum hum dans ce cas... on fait un pari? =D

Kiba : Ouais pourquoi pas ! ^^ Moi je parie qu'il a une heure de retard =D

Naruto : T'es trop gentil Kiba =p Moi je dirais 2h !

Sasuke : C'est trop Naru u_u Moi je dirais 1h30 !

Tobi : Tobi dit 42 minutes =D

Deidara : T'es obligé d'être aussi précis? -'' Moi je dis qu'il arrive dans 45 minutes !

Kiba : C'est pas trop différent de Tobi -_-

Deidara : Peut-être mais au moins s'il arrive dans 50 minutes, c'est moi qui gagne parce que c'est moi le plus proche =D

Tobi : Sempaï est trop fort *_*

Naruto/Sasuke/Kiba : Baka -_-

Suigetsu *les rejoint* Vous faites quoi?

Kiba/Naruto/Sasuke/Deidara : Un pari =D

Suigetsu : Ah soka =p Dans combien de temps arrive le Sensei c'est ça?^^ Hum, moi je dirai 30 minutes ^^

Deidara : Ayé les jeux sont faits !^^

En attendant Kakashi, Neji a pris en retrait Naruto et lui déballe tout son mal-être, histoire de se vider la tête... Le blondinet l'encourage et le félicite de se livrer à lui comme il le fait et lui dit que c'est sûrement ce genre de choses que Tenten attend de lui à son avis. Neji est surpris mais se rend compte que Naruto a raison, tout comme Hinata, avec Tenten, il n'est pas du tout expressif, limite il est impassible ! Il aurait sûrement pu s'en rendre compte avant mais sa fierté, son honneur prenait le dessus à chaque fois... Non loin d'eux, Hinata profite du retard de Kakashi pour parler à Tenten.

Hinata : D-Dis Tenten? T-tu ne penses pas que t'y es allée un peu fort avec Neji? =(

Tenten *très ferme tout le long* Mais pas du tout ! Il a mérité même !

Hinata *« Garde ton calme Hinata, ne panique pas =O »* Moi je n'en suis pas sûre...

Tenten : Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu sais bien qu'il est incapable d'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion ! On dirait qu'il n'en ressent jamais U_U T'es sa cousine, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir x)

Hinata *« Comment peut-elle croire ça? O_O »* Tu te trompes Tenten... Comme je suis sa cousine, comme tu dis, et bien je peux te dire que Neji est tout à fait capable de ressentir des émotions, il ne sait juste pas les exprimer ouvertement...

Tenten : Non mais laisse-moi rire, tu le défends en plus ? Je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi Hinata mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi et puis rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me convaincra de toute façon U_U Ecoute, si Neji veut que je revienne vers lui, il doit clairement me l'exprimer, me prouver qu'il tient à moi ! Les mots seuls ne suffiront pas.

Hinata *« Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de la convaincre -_- »* Soka... je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Tenten. Tu ne lui laisses même pas une seconde chance avant de t'entêter comme tu le fais en ce moment... Crois-moi, tu es loin de connaître Neji et comme tu l'as dit, je suis la mieux placée pour le dire.

Tenten : Hinata... tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qu'il me fait souffrir...

Hinata *« Elle n'est pas gonflée O_O »* Et tu crois que Neji ne souffre pas? Ah mais j'oubliais, il n'est pas capable de ressentir une seule émotion ! Donc ça sert à rien de te dire que Neji est complètement paniqué à l'idée de te perdre, tu ne me croirais pas !

Tenten *surprise* Hein?

Hinata : Bon et bien on dirait que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à discuter avec toi, tu es sourde comme un pot ! Et en plus, le Sensei arrive U_U

Tenten reste sur le carreau, elle n'arrive pas à croire que Hinata puisse s'obstiner à défendre Neji, même si c'est sa cousine. Pourtant, les paroles que la jeune Hyuuga a prononcé aurait dû la faire réagir mais elle est tellement obsédée par son idée que rien ne peut la changer, sauf peut-être voir Neji lui exprimer toute sa tristesse en pleurant... mais cela relèverait du miracle selon la fille aux macarons XD

Au bout du couloir, les étudiants peuvent voir arriver Kakashi et il a un retard de... 43 minutes ! c'est donc Tobi le plus proche et donc c'est lui qui gagne, ce qui fout la rage à Deidichou ! x)

Deidara : Noooooooon ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait 43 minutes de retard et pas 44? C'est pas juste T_T

Tobi : Tobi a gagné ! Tobi est content =D

Deidara : Temeeeeee !

Kakashi *arrive à leur niveau* Yo ! Désolé de mon retard, j'ai aidé une professeur qui a fait tombé ses papiers et...^^'' *met sa main derrière la tête*

Tous : Mouaiiiiiiiis -_-''

Kakashi : Vous ne me croyez pas?^^'' Et bien... je vous fais un contrôle surprise alors ^-^

Tous : Heeeeeiiiiin ? O_O

Kakashi : Hahahahahahaha ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes =p Je plaisantais bien sûr, ce n'est que le 1er cours =p

Hana : C'est pas gentil de nous faire peur comme ça Sensei T_T

Kakashi : Bon allez, tous à vos places maintenant, le couloir n'est pas très confortable x)

Pendant le cours, Deidichou, Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke réfléchissent au premier coup qu'ils feront à Kakashi tandis que Neji broie du noir, intérieurement... Son visage ne laisse rien paraître mais Hinara voit bien que son état empire =( Le jeune Hyuuga s'est créé une bulle, il ne voit plus, il n'entend plus et ne pense plus à rien, une vraie coquille vide ! Tenten observe Hinata et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète en voyant Neji, rien ne semble alarmant selon elle -_- Sauf que l'état de Neji EST alarmant, il ne réagit à aucune remarque des autres et n'écoute en aucun cas Kakashi (une vraie coquille vide je répète !) seulement...

Kakashi : Bien nous allons interroger... Neji ! Neji, peux-tu nous traduire cette phrase?

Aucune réponse.

Kakashi *se place devant Neji* Neji, je te parle ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins -_- Tu m'écoutes?

Aucune réponse.

Kakashi : Apparemment non -_-'' *se met nez à nez avec Neji* Hey oh il y a quelqu'un là-dedans? *secoue sa main devant les yeux de Neji*

Neji *sort brutalement de sa bulle et voit Kakashi* Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh Hatake ! O_O

Kakashi *a sursauté* Wow du calme mon garçon et appelle-moi plutôt Kakashi ^-^

Neji : S-Sumimasen Sensei ! Je-je ne recommenerai plus ! Ah bon? C'est Hatake votre nom? *a complètement oublié qu'il s'appelle Hatake Kakashi* S-Sumimasen... à vrai dire... en vous voyant... j'ai cru voir un épouvantail...(hatake = épouvantail) *a la honte*

Kakashi : Naniii? o_O Hum hum tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Neji U_U

Neji : Hein? Nande?

Kakashi : De un, tu n'écoutes pas mon cours et de deux tu me traites d'épouvantail ! Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème Neji mais voir vas un médecin et vite U_U

Tenten : Cherchez pas Sensei, Neji est incapable d'exprimer son problème! Même le meilleur médecin de Konoha ne pourra pas le soigner U_U

Hinata : Tenten !

Tenten : Ben quoi, je ne fais que dire la vérité =p

Tous sauf Neji/Naruto/Hinata *éclatent de rire* Hahahahahaha !

Neji *se lève et commence à sortir* D'accord Sensei, je vais à l'infirmerie et est-ce que Hinata peut m'accompagner?

Kakashi : Elle le peut^^

Neji : Arigato *se place devant Tenten et... CLAC ! Il lui a donné une claque* Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Moi qui pensais que tu serais capable de faire abstraction de ma façon d'être, je me trompais...Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, as-tu déjà essayé de me connaître? Non je ne pense pas et aussi... tu ne m'as jamais incité à changer, tu restes toujours plantée à ne rien faire, à attendre que je fasse quelque chose... J'ai bien essayé de faire des efforts et mais tu es une vraie taupe alors que tu prétendes que je n'ai aucun sentiment est impardonnable. Je suis désolé mais c'est fini entre nous deux, sayonara U_U


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII – Des mots de réconfort

Tout le monde reste sans voix, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Neji être aussi violent, surtout avec une fille ! Tenten est choquée, le regard vide et pourtant les autres peuvent y voir de la tristesse mélangée à la colère. Personne ne comprend vraiment la situation à part Naruto et Hinata. D'ailleurs cette dernière se lève et part avec Neji pendant que Kakashi essaie de raisonner tout le monde pour pouvoir continuer son cours et espère ne plus revoir ce genre de situation x) Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie, les deux cousins s'en vont dehors et vont s'asseoir sur un banc, tant pis pour le cours.

Hinata : Tu es sûr de vouloir rompre avec elle Neji? =(

Neji *sous l'effet de la colère* Absolument sûr, elle a dépassé les bornes ! M'humilier en plein cours, non mais quelle idée -_-

Hinata : De là à faire pareil avec elle, ça peut se comprendre mais... était-ce vraiment nécessaire de la frapper?

Neji *baisse la tête, honteux* C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui montrer que j'étais capable de ''ressentir des émotions''... Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait mal au cœur en réalité =( *sa colère s'est transformée en regret*

Hinata : Je me disais aussi... Allez, t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu as encore une chance avec elle ^-^

Neji : Peut-être... mais maintenant, tout dépend d'elle après ce que j'y ai fait =/

Hinata : J'ai observé sa réaction avant qu'on sorte de la salle, je crois qu'elle a compris le message^^

Neji *curieux* Elle était comment?

Hinata : Choquée, quoi de plus normal, et en même temps, j'ai ressenti de la tristesse dans ses yeux... *''Je ne vais pas y dire qu'elle était aussi en colère, ça va le briser...''*

Neji : J'y suis allé un peu fort quand même... j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas trop...

Hinata : Elle t'en voudra sûrement mais ce sera vite oublié si elle a pris conscience de son erreur, après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait cherché =p

Les deux cousins rigolent avec cette dernière phrase, ce qui fait du bien à Neji. Rire lui permet d'oublier un instant sa tristesse, de soulager sa conscience, le poids lourd qu'il portait. À présent, il espère que Tenten a réellement compris ses sentiments car si ce n'est pas le cas, il restera seul...

Midi arrive vite, c'est la pause déjeuner, Hinata et Neji vont à la cafétéria et attendent Naruto. Quand celui-ci arrive, il a l'air inquiet mais Hinata le rassure vite. Durant toute la pause, Neji et Tenten ne se sont adressés aucun regard, tous deux étant gênés. L'après-midi, c'est cours de Maths avec Sarutobi Asuma et même histoire, aucun regard ne se croise, même pas pour une seconde, rien. Chacun essaie de comprendre le cours, quoique pour Neji la tâche n'est pas difficile^^''

Asuma : Bien, qui peut me résoudre ce problème? gros blanc Personne? Voyons, hum... Deidara !

Deidara *''Et merde, pourquoi moi? -_- ''* J'y comprends rien en Maths Monsieur =p

Asuma : Vraiment? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas combien fait 2+2? =p

Deidara *fait style de réfléchir* Hum... 22 =D

Tout le monde *éclats de rire* Hahahahahaha =D

Asuma *désespéré* Très drôle Deidara -_- Bon on va demander à quelqu'un d'autre alors, hum... Suigetsu !

Suigetsu : Pareil Monsieur, j'y comprends rien en Maths =p

Asuma : Bon, pareil que pour Deidara -_- Combien font 2+2?

Suigetsu : 4^^ Mais ça va c'est fastoche les additions, c'est après que je comprends rien =p

Asuma : Très bien, voyons si tu es si nul que ça =p Combien font 7 x 6?

Suigetsu *fait style de réfléchir* Hum... 76?

Asuma : Non -_-'' Réessayes.

Suigetsu : Hum... 42 =D *prononcé ''quarante-douze''*

Asuma : On prononce quarante-DEUX Suigetsu ! Pas DOUZE -_- Bon, puisque ces deux-là ne pensent qu'à rigoler, voyons voir quelqu'un qui a l'air sérieux. Hum... Gaara?

Gaara *donne la solution* Voilà.

Asuma : Parfait^^ Voilà enfin quelqu'un de sérieux^^

Hana *les yeux remplis d'admiration* Trop fort mon Gaara-Chou _ Ne ne, tu pourras m'aider pour les devoirs, j'y comprends rieeeeen T_T

Gaara *gêné* C-ce sera avec plaisir ^^

Hana : Kyaaaa, daisuki Gaara-Chou 3

Le cours se termine sans trop d'encombres, pour le premier cours Asuma en aura vu de toutes les couleurs mais il n'a pas encore tout vu =p À la sortie, Hinata demande à Neji si ça ira si elle ne vient pas au manoir des Hyuuga, il lui assure que maintenant ça va mieux, il pourra tenir le coup. La belle perle voit qu'il ne cache rien et rentre avec Naruto, rassurée.

Le lendemain, la journée se passe normalement enfin... à quelques petits détails près x) Le cours d'Histoire avec Umino Iruka s'est plutôt bien passé mais le cours de Langues Étrangères avec Mitarashi Anko moins bien... mauvaises blagues et jeux de mots étaient au rendez-vous =p Dans chacun des cours, Tenten et Neji ne se sont toujours pas regardés, la fille aux macarons étant très mal à l'aise aujourd'hui. La veille, elle avait longuement discuté avec Sakura et Ino sur Neji et s'est enfin rendue compte de son attitude puérile, de la stupidité dont elle a fait preuve ! Elle reconnaît qu'elle a été trop exigeante et que c'est ça qui a fait souffrir Neji, mais aussi le fait qu'elle a eu des propos assez blessantes envers lui. Maintenant, c'est elle qui a peur de ne plus avoir de chance avec lui... À la fin de la journée, Tenten va à la rencontre de Hinata mais comme celle-ci n'est pas seule, elle la prend à l'écart. En premier lieu, elle s'excuse pour avoir été ''méchante'' l'autre jour et aimerait se racheter. Elle lui explique ses angoisses.

Hinata : Alors comme ça, c'est toi maintenant qui a peur de ne plus avoir de nouvelle chance? Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux =p

Tenten : N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît Hinata, je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise -_- C'est en parlant avec Sakura et Ino que je me suis rendue compte que tout est de ma faute... Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas comment faire pour renouer les liens avec lui =(

Hinata : Appelle-le^^

Tenten : Hein?

Hinata : Tu m'as très bien entendu, appelle-le^^

Tenten *hésitante* C'est pas plutôt lui qui devrait faire le premier pas? Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait...

Hinata : C'est toi la fautive donc même si Neji a eu une réaction assez exagérée je trouve, je peux te garantir qu'il n'en est pas fier, il a même peur que tu ne lui pardonnes pas alors ne compte pas sur lui pour venir te parler...

Tenten : Soka... je me rappelle quand vous êtes sortis, il avait un air triste... c'était la première fois que je voyais cette expression sur son visage =( D'accord, je l'appellerai^^

Hinata : Vous formez un beau couple tous les deux, ce serait dommage de laisser passer votre chance =)

Tenten : A-arigato^^' Karin devrait en prendre de la graine vu sa situation avec Suigetsu =p

Hinata : C-c'est vrai^^''

Hana *les rejoint* Vous parlez de quoi les filles? =D

Hinata et Tenten : Betsuni^^''

Hana : Menteuses =p Allez dites-moi pleeeeeaaaaase *-*

Tenten : Bon ok^^' On parlait de ma situation avec Neji.

Hana *devient encore plus enthousiaste d'un coup* Tu vas te remettre avec lui? =D Si c'est le cas, Onii-Sama sera vraiment heureux et moi aussi d'ailleurs parce que j'en ai marre de le voir bouder x)

Tenten *embarrassée*

Hinata *perplexe* C-comment peux-tu savoir ça? Tu n'es pas dans la maison principale...

Hana : Maintenant si =D Depuis hier, j'y suis et je n'ai pas envie de voir Onii-Sama bouder tous les soirs XD

Hinata : Soka ^-^

Hana : Bon je vous laisse, je vais dire au revoir à Gaara-Chou, sinon il sera triste, et je vais rejoindre Neji ^-^ *prend un air timide d'un cou*p Et euh... Onee-Sama? Tu crois que ton Père sera d'accord que j'invite Gaara-Chou et Temari-Chan ce weekend? Onegai dis-moi que ouiii w

Hinata : D-demandes-lui^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, malgré ses airs, il a un bon fond =)

Hana *redevient enthousiast*e Arigato =D Daisuki Onee-Sama 3

Hinata : 3

Pendant que Hana part faire un gros câlin à Gaara, Hinata et Tenten discutent encore un peu avant de rentrer. Juste avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Hinata fait un clin d'œil à Neji avec un sourire réconfortant, ce qui intrigue Naruto car évidemment, le blondinet ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe, du moins aujourd'hui x)

Au soir, chez Neji, Hana demande à son Oncle si elle peut inviter Gaara et Temari.

Hana : Onegai, Ojii-Sama, est-ce que je peux inviter Gaara et Temari ce weekend? é_è

Hiashi : Ce sont des personnes de ta classe?

Hana : Hai^^

Hiashi : Ce sont de bons élèves?

Hana : Hai^^ Gaara est très fort, il pourra m'aider si j'ai un problème? =D

Hiashi *se joue un peu d'elle* Hum... normalement, tu ne devrais avoir nullement besoin d'aide vu que tu es une Hyuuga mais.. c'est d'accord^^

Hana *surprise* Hontoni? Arigato, Ojii-Sama =D

Hiashi : Mais attention Hana, ce n'est pas la foire ici alors je ne veux pas vous entendre faire le chahut !

Hana : Promis Ojii-Sama^^ On sera sages comme des images u_u

Hiashi : Je te fais confiance.

Hana est submergée par la joie, elle va pouvoir passer le weekend avec son Gaara-Chou _ Évidemment, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aller le dire à Neji, sauf que pour lui, c'est dur de partager la joie... Hana s'aperçoit de sa boulette et lui assure que lui aussi bientôt sera aussi heureux qu'elle^^ Neji ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire mais lui fait tout de même un petit sourire^^

Chez les filles, Tenten est dans une panique totale ! Le téléphone à la main, elle est dans une réflexion profonde : ''Par où commencer? Que lui dire pour qu'il ne raccroche pas? Va-t-il répondre d'abord? Et s'il répond pas? '' Tenten est complètement perdue mais heureusement Sakura et Ino sont là^^ Une bonne tape dans le dos, lui faire prendre une grande respiration et le tour est joué, Tenten compose le numéro de Neji et appelle, en étant encore un peu nerveuse tout de même.

Neji *était parti se doucher et n'avait donc pas entendu le téléphone* Tiens qui a voulu m'appeler? *s'aperçoit que c'était Tenten* O_O

Tenten *déçue* Il n'a pas répondu... =(

Sakura : Réessayes, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de répondre^^

Tenten : Ok... *rappelle*

Neji *est étonnée qu'elle rappelle mais répond* Mochi mochi?

Tenten *est étonnée que cette fois il ait répondu* Mochi mochi? C'est Tenten.

Neji *la teste* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je croyais t'avoir dit que c'était fini entre nous u_u

Tenten : Je... *prend une grande respiration et vide son sa*c Gomenasai Neji ! Je... je me suis rendue compte que... que je suis allée trop loin à ton égard ! Je t'ai fait souffrir et je ne m'en suis jamais aperçue... Je... j'ai été trop exigeante avec toi, gome... Entre nous deux, il n'y a que toi qui faisait des efforts, moi je n'en faisais aucun... Onegai Neji, ne me rejettes pas ! Aishiteru ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Même si tu m'as frappé, un peu trop fort peut-être, je le méritais et tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi !

Neji : Hn...

Tenten : Neji?

Neji : Sumimasen.

Tenten *commence à pleurer* Neji? Ne me dis pas que... =(

Neji : Sumimasen... de t'avoir frappé... je ne recommencerai plus ! Moi aussi Tenten je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Même si on s'est fait souffrir, qu'on s'est ignoré, cela nous a permis de mieux nous comprendre et je pense que maintenant... on peut commencer une nouvelle histoire =)

Tenten *pleure de joie à présent* Neji... snif... je ne sais pas quoi dire... snif... je... je suis si...snif... heureuse ! =')

Neji : Ne dis rien, le simple fait que tu sois heureuse me rend heureux =) *''Arigato Hana =)''*

Durant toute la soirée, les deux amoureux sont restés scotchés au téléphone, sous le regard espiègle de Hana qui observe tout de derrière la porte entrouverte =p Elle aussi est heureuse, elle ne verra pas Neji bouder à nouveau x) Rapidement, elle en informe Hinata qui, elle aussi, est heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle =) Naruto aussi à l'occasion est content, aider un couple brisé n'est pas du tout son truc XD Par contre, aider les célibataires à se caser est limite son passe-temps après Hinata et les Ramens. En parlant de célibataire, il se hâte d'appeler Sasuke pour me mettre au courant de la réconciliation de Neji et Tenten mais aussi pour lui demander où il en est avec Sakura.

Sasuke : Ben.. c'est-à-dire que...

Naruto : Quoi? Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit? Va falloir te secouer vieux ! =O

Sasuke : Je sais mais... pour moi, l'occasion idéale n'est pas encore arrivée...

Naruto : Hein?

Sasuke : Je veux dire qu'en fait, je ne veux pas lui dire pendant les cours ! Je préfère plus d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire u_u

Naruto : Genre te retrouver seul en tête à tête avec elle dans un endroit ''romantique'' et lui faire ta déclaration que tu as préparé depuis des semaines^^

Sasuke : Pas forcément romantique et je n'ai rien préparé, Itachi me dit que ça fait trop cliché u_u

Naruto : Il dit ça mais il n'a pas de copine =p

Sasuke : Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai mais en même temps, il n'en cherche pas =p

Naruto : Mouais -_- Ben si un jour il en cherche une, je te parie 1000 yens qu'il n'arrivera pas à se caser =p

Sasuke : Ok. Ben moi, je te parie qu'il peut se trouver une copine à n'importe quel moment avec son style =p

Naruto : Ok pari tenu =D Mais bon après on ne va débattre toute la soirée sur quelle technique de drague est la meilleure XD

Sasuke : Surtout si ta technique ou la tienne marche =p Toi, le romantisme tout calculé avec Hinata a marché mais ça aurait pu aussi ne pas marcher x)

Naruto : Hey on a dit qu'on arrête de débattre ! Bon, je vais te laisser, ma petite perle m'attend ^^

Sasuke : Ca marche ^_- Allez bon weekend =)

À peine Sasuke raccroche le téléphone que Sakura lui envoie un texto. Quelle chance se dit-il^^ Sauf qu'au même moment, Itachi rentre à l'improviste dans sa chambre, ce qui coupe sa joie x)

Itachi : Je parie que tu parles à Sakura =p

Sasuke *ton ironique* Sérieux? Comment tu as deviné? -_-

Itachi *se joue de lui* Le sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur... ça saute aux yeux =p

Sasuke : ]Hahaha... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Itachi : Hey calme-toi^^' Je suis venu pour te dire que Tousan m'a offert des billets pour le casino ^/_\^

Sasuke : Et ?

Itachi : Et bien, j'en ai trois. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé venir avec Sakura ^/_\^

Sasuke : T'es sérieux? On peut vraiment venir?

Itachi : Si je te le dis =p Tant que je suis dans les parages, vous ne risquerez rien donc tu pourras te retrouver à l'occasion seule avec elle ^/_\-

Sasuke : Je me disais bien que ça cachait quelque chose mais ok, j'accepte de venir^^ Je demande à Saku de suite si elle peut =) *lui envoie un texto*

Itachi : Avec ces billets, on aura accès à tous les jeux gratuitement et ce toute la soirée alors profitez-en pour essayer de remplir votre porte-monnaie =p

Sasuke : Il est trop fort Tousan quand il veut ^^ reçoit la réponse de Sakura Tiens, Saku a répondu ^^ *lit le message* C'est bon, elle est d'accord =D

Itachi : Parfait ^/_\^ Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant alors prépares-toi et on passe la chercher.

Sasuke : Ok, je la préviens qu'on ne va pas tarder alors^^ lui envoie le message et se prépare en vitesse C'est bon, je suis prêt, on peut y aller^^ On y va en voiture?

Itachi *petit regard noir* Pas question ! Tu sais bien que je déteste conduire ! *Et puis... se calme* Ça te fera du bien de courir et à Sakura aussi u/_\u

Sasuke : Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison. Allez let's go^^

Rapidement, ils arrivent devant l'appartement de Sakura qui les attendait déjà. En voyant Sasuke, la rose lui saute dans les bras et glisse un bisou sur sa joue, de quoi faire rougir le jeune ténébreux. Itachi esquisse un petit sourire en les voyant, il est sûr qu'il a fait le bon choix en les invitant tous les deux^^ Sans trop tarder, ils se dirigent vers le casino, Sakura accroché au bras de Sasuke. À l'entrée du casino, ils présentent leurs billets et obtiennent une multitude de jetons, sachant qu'ils pourront en obtenir encore durant toute la soirée après avoir tout claquer ! Pour ne pas les déranger, Itachi propose qu'ils se séparent, après tout cela ne sert à rien d'être sur le même jeu et aussi tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop éloignés les uns des autres tout va bien^^ Tout en disant cela, Itachi lance un clin d'oeil à son jeune frère, lequel cligne de l'œil à son tour. Le jeune ténébreux se retrouve enfin seul avec sa rose et lui propose de choisir en premier le jeu qu'elle aimerait faire mais cette dernière est hésitante, elle veut tout essayer x) Roulettes, machines à sous, cartes, lancers de dés : nos petits jeunes ont le choix. Sasuke jubile, peu importe par quel jeu ils commencent, ils pourront tous les essayer et autant qu'ils le veulent et ce toute la soirée^^ Premier jeu : la roulette, chacun fait sa mise et... PERDU ! Dégoûtés, ils recommencent et cette fois ils réussissent à gagner une modeste somme mais suffisante pour les rendre heureux^^ Par la suite, ils tentent le lancer de dés mais ne font que perdre alors ils finissent par abandonner, ne voulant pas y rester éternellement -_- Ensuite, ils essayent les cartes et là, miracle, ils remportent le jackpot ! Cette somme phénoménale les rend totalement ''euphoriques'', ils n'arrivent pas à croire que cet argent, ils l'ont gagné ! Sasuke ne remerciera jamais assez Itachi pour leur avoir donner cette chance^^

Sakura *n'arrive toujours pas à y croire* Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance qu'on a eu =O Ton frère a vraiment été sympa de nous inviter =D Tu te rends compte de tout cet argent qu'on a gagné? o_o

Sasuke *aux anges* J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même ! Même en partageant, on a chacun une véritable fortune =D

Sakura : C'est clair^^ Avec cet argent, on peut faire tout un tas de choses mais je préfère les économiser pour plus tard, je n'ai pas envie de tout claquer maintenant^^''

Sasuke : Tu as raison, je vais faire pareil^^ Et puis, il vaut mieux que les autres ne soient pas au courant ^_-

Sakura : C'est vrai, ils risqueraient d'être vraiment jaloux et vont vouloir nous faire tout dépenser XD

Sasuke : Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu passer ce moment avec toi =)

Sakura : Même si on avait rien gagné?

Sasuke : Même si on avait rien gagné^^ Rien que d'être avec toi me rend heureux et de t'avoir vu sourire malgré la défaite renforçait ce bonheur =)

Sakura : Ça me touche ce que tu dis ^^ Moi aussi, je t'avoue que je suis heureuse que ce soit moi que tu aies invité =) Si tu avais invité Sasori, je crois que j'aurais été un peu jalouse =p

Sasuke : Ah ouais? J'ai fait le bon choix alors^^'' ''Je ne vais pas y dire que c'est Itachi qui m'a incité à le faire, elle risquerait de mal le prendre...'' Euh... personnellement, j'en ai marre de jouer... ''Allez Sasuke, prends ton courage à deux mains !'' Et si on allait se balader dehors, on étouffe ici, tu trouves pas?

Sakura *ne se doute de rien* C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce monde, je me sens mal à l'aise =/ Mais on ne va pas partir sans rien dire à Itachi =(

Sasuke : Shinpai ne^^ Je vais lui laisser un message alors daijoubu ^^

Sakura : D'accord^^ On va chercher notre argent et on y va^^ *chacun récupère son argent*

Tout en ignorant les sentiments réels de l'autre, Sasuke et Sakura sortent se balader dehors, sous un léger vent rafraîchissant. Timidement, le jeune ténébreux prend délicatement la main de la fleur rose, celle-ci est gênée au premier abord mais trouve cela finalement agréable, comme si ses sentiments pour le jeune Uchiwa se confirmaient^^ Le ''futur'' couple se dirigent à présent vers le parc ; juste avant d'y arriver, Sasuke s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas encore laissé de message à Itachi, chose qu'il fait très rapidement, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa fleur. À présent, ils se dirigent vers l'endroit préféré de Sakura. Au bord de l'étang, sous un cerisier en fleur éclairé par la pleine lune, blanche et rayonnante de beauté, Sasuke détache sa main de celle de Sakura, se place face à elle, lui prend cette fois les deux mains et la regarde avec un regard profond dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Sakura... On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits avec Sasori. Nous avons tissé les liens très forts voir indestructibles. Chaque moment que je passe avec vous est un pur bonheur mais avec toi, ce bonheur ne fait qu'augmenter, aujourd'hui et sûrement encore demain... L'amitié que je porte à ton égard s'est petit à petit transformé en amour. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens à mon égard mais... saches que je serai toujours à tes côtés, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver entre nous ! Je te protègerai de toutes les menaces qui se présentent à toi, je contribuerai à ton bonheur et jamais... jamais je ne te trahirai parce que... parce que je t'aime !

Sakura regarde Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne sait pas si elle est en train de rêver ou si justement l'un de ses rêves vient de se réaliser. Mais comme elle ne répond pas, Sasuke commence à croire que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés, que c'est un amour à sens unique...

Sasuke : Soka... d'un côté je m'en doutais un peu mais je ne t'en veux pas...

Sakura *n'arrive pas à lui avouer ses sentiments à son tour* Sasuke... je...

Sasuke *ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase* Tu sais... je comprendrai pourquoi tu me ''rejettes'' mais je tenais à t'avouer mes sentiments. Il m'était difficile de les garder plus longtemps, je ne pouvais plus ignorer ta beauté, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre... tout simplement toi !*retire ses mains de celles de Sakura et commence à partir, tête baissée*

Sakura [c=#FF80C0] ressent comme un éclair qui vient de toucher son cœur Matte Sasuke ! l'attrape par le dos et le serre dans ses bras Watashi... watashi wa anata wo aishiteru ! Je... je n'avais jamais osé de l'avouer de peur que tu me rejettes, que tu brises notre amitié... Je...je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Toi... toi tu as osé prendre le risque de me déclarer ta flamme tout en sachant les conséquences qu'ils pouvaient y avoir... Sumimasen Sasuke... Anata wo sukiyo !

Sasuke *détache les mains de Sakura, se retourne vers elle et la prend à son tour dans ses bras* Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir? Tu es comme la prunelle de mes yeux ! Je t'avoue que... j'ai eu peur de prendre ce risque mais maintenant... je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait =) Je t'aime ma fleur de cerisier

Après lui avoir soufflé ces mots, il essuie délicatement les larmes de Sakura, tout émue de ce qu'elle est en train de vivre, et approche ses lèvres des siennes. Sous une cascade de pétales de fleurs de cerisier, ils s'échangent leur tout premier baiser

{Revenons en début de soirée avec Itachi}

Quant au beau ténébreux solitaire, après avoir laissé les deux jeunes ensemble, est allé tester en premier la machine à sous. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'est installé à côté de la ''Légendaire Perdante'' et après un seul essai, il gagne la mise =O La jeune joueuse, qui essaye depuis l'ouverture de gagner mais sans succès, est subjuguée ! Comment un jeune amateur peut-il gagner du premier coup? La chance du débutant se dit-elle... Sur le coup, Itachi reste inanimé mais reprend vite ses esprits et s'en va faire un autre jeu, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise les autres joueurs plus longtemps, surtout s'il gagne à nouveau, même une modeste somme. La ''Légendaire Perdante'' ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois, de peur de l'expression qu'Itachi peut avoir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier gagne encore une somme considérable en jouant à la roulette, il se dit que ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir autant de chance ! Il décide donc d'essayer un autre jeu : les dés. Premier essai, il perd, ''ouf se dit-il'', mais après plusieurs essais, il gagne encore une immense somme o_o Itachi commence vraiment à en avoir assez, il ne peut même plus profiter des jeux, car à présent, il a peur de ne faire que gagner ou presque. Jeux de hasard? Itachi n'y croit plus maintenant ! Pour lui, sa chance n'était pas normale... Par contre, pour les autres joueurs, sa chance est extraordinaire ! Tout le monde l'admire sauf la ''Légendaire Perdante'', pour elle, la chance du débutant n'est plus qu'une expression dépassée. Alors que quelques joueurs viennent féliciter l'exploit d'Itachi, le jeune joueuse reste à jouer avec sa machine à sous, tenant désespérément à gagner, peu importe la somme... Malgré la foule, le beau ténébreux remarque qu'elle est la seule à ne pas avoir réagi, elle n'a pas tourné la tête une seule fois. Intéressant se dit-il, elle ne doit pas être du genre à vouloir profiter de la gloire des autres^^ En parlant de gloire, il se moque de la sienne, étant donné qu'il ne l'a pas cherché, et commence à se lasser de ces soit-disant admirateurs -_- Par contre, il aurait bien aimé voir le visage de la ''Légendaire Perdante'', même en ayant été à côté d'elle au début de soirée, il n'a pas pu bien la voir... Et cette tâche s'avère bien difficile quand des fous hystériques cherchent à lui soutirer de l'argent -_-

Joueur 1 : Allez mec, t'as remporté une sacrée somme ! Tu peux partager un peu !

Joueur 2 : Ouais entre joueurs il faut se soutenir ! Tout le monde sait ça !

Itachi : C'est un concept que vous venez d'inventer, n'est-ce pas? Désolé, je ne partage pas avec des personnes de votre genre u/_\u

Joueur 1 : Comment ça?

Itachi : Depuis que j'ai gagné à la machine à sous, vous me regardez avec envie. Pas très difficile de comprendre par la suite que vous alliez essayer de m'amadouer -_-''

Joueur 2 : Je vois, je crois qu'il va falloir s'y prendre par la force !

Joueur 1 : Ouais, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu crois que ça nous amuse de te voir gagner alors que nous on galère pour gagner au moins une fois !

Itachi *''Je me demande si ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné que m'a fait Tousan -_-''* Des personnes avides d'argent? Je déteste ce genre de personnes -_- *active son Sharingan* Si vous tenez à votre peau, hors de ma vue ou je fais un carnage !

Joueur 1 : T-tu es un ninja? o_O Et un U-Uchiwa en plus ! C-c'est bon, j-j'ai compris ! T'es fou comme mec toi ! *se casse avec son acolyte*

Itachi *souffle de soulagement* J'espère que Sakura et Sasuke ne sont pas aussi chanceux que moi... Ce n'est pas toujours bon signe de gagner -_-''

La ''Légendaire Perdante'' écarquille les yeux, les paroles qu'il vient juste de prononcer sont exactement les mêmes que celles qu'elle a l'habitude de dire ! En effet, elle a tellement l'habitude de perdre qu'à chaque fois qu'elle gagne, elle le prend pour un mauvais présage, un avertissement ou un signe (bon ou mauvais). Elle est très étonnée d'entendre Itachi prononcer ces paroles, peut-être n'est-il pas comme elle le pense. Discrètement, elle tourne la tête en sa direction et découvre le beau jeune homme qu'est l'aîné Uchiwa. ''Il est plus jeune que je ne l'imaginais'', pense-t-elle, '' Il doit avoir le même âge que moi.'' En continuant à le regarder, ses pensées deviennent toutes autre, elle est littéralement tombée sous son charme ! Avec des yeux pétillants d'envie de lui parler, elle le fixe intensément, cherchant à percer le mystère qui l'entoure. Seulement, elle ne peut se résoudre à le faire à cause de sa réputation -_- Celle-ci en prendrait un coup si elle osait s'approcher de lui, tout le monde penserait qu'elle veut y piquer tout son argent ! C'est sûr, il est trop risqué de venir le voir avec tout ce monde... Difficilement, elle reprend ses esprits et continue de jouer, attendant un miracle se produire. Malheureusement, un joueur a remarqué son intérêt pour Itachi et la charrie.

Joueur 3 : Ben alors Tsunade? Qu'as-tu à le regarder comme ça? T'arrives pas à gagner alors tu veux son argent c'est ça? =p

Tsunade : Baka -_-'' Je m'en tape de son argent sinon je ne serais plus là à jouer !

Joueur 3 *est tellement stupide qu'il croit qu'elle est ironique* Comme si j'allais te croire, tu le regardais si avidement, ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi d'ailleurs ! Vas-tu alors vraiment y prendre son argent et arrêter de jouer désespérément tous les vendredis soirs ? XD

Tsunade *s'énerve* T'es sourd ou quoi? Je n'en veux pas de son argent ! J'ai bien le droit de le regarder si ça me chante non ?

Joueur 3 :Bien sûr que tu peux le regarder =p *réalise les ''fausses'' intentions de Tsunade* Ah mais attends... j'ai compris pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça !

Tsunade *arque un cil* De quoi tu parles?

Joueur 3 *monte sur une table* Hey minna ! Écoutez-ça, notre chère ''légendaire perdante'' Tsunade veut se faire notre euh... ben tiens ''légendaire gagnant'' pour pouvoir profiter de son argent !

Tout le monde sauf Itachi : Naniii ? o_O

Tsunade *craque* Kisamaaaaa... Comment peux-tu oser dire ça? Tu vas me le payer *se lève, l'attrape violemment et lui donne un coup de poing à lui faire traverser la salle*

Joueur 3 : X_X

Joueur 4 : Hey mec, ça va? Et oh réveille-toi ! *se tourne vers Tsunade* Non mais ça va pas toi ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis !

Tsunade : Je le vois très bien et il le mérite u_u Je ne supporte pas les mensonges !

Joueur 4 : Quoi? Tu rigoles là ! Non mais c'est toi la fauchée qui veut abuser d'un pauvre petit chanceux ! Assume ce que tu dis =p

Tout le monde sauf Itachi : Ouais il a raison !

Tsunade : Soka... vous me voyez tous les vendredis soirs à côté de personnes qui gagnent des sommes colossales sans broncher et vous me croyez capable de faire ça? Mais allez tous vous faire foutre ! Puisque que c'est comme ça, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parlez de la ''légendaire perdante dans ce casino de merde !

Joueur 4 : C'est ça, casse-toi ! On aura plus d'argent pour nous, même si tu nous en piquais pas tellement XD

Tsunade : Ouais à peine vous gagnez que vous reclaquez tout, quelle richesse dites-moi, vous êtes aussi pauvres que moi x) Sayonara bande de loosers !

Les joueurs rigolent de son départ, se moquent d'elle comme de sa malchance mais en même temps ils réalisent qu'effectivement, à force de tout rejouer après avoir galéré à gagner revient au même que perdre XD

Seule Itachi est resté de marbre pendant le pseudo-conflit, à présent, il ressent de la peine pour Tsunade. Il vient à peine d'apprendre qu'elle est la fameuse ''Légendaire Perdante'' et que cette réputation pèse sur elle. En peu de temps, il a compris qu'elle était l'objet de mauvaises blagues voir pire comme aujourd'hui... En peu de temps, il a pris conscience de la jeune femme qu'elle est : gentille malgré les apparences, persévérante malgré sa malchance, fragile malgré son fort caractère mais aussi surtout qu'elle est très belle. Tout le long, il regardait ses yeux noisettes qui reflétaient de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse, elle était aux bords des larmes... Sans plus attendre, il demande à récupérer tout l'argent qu'il a gagné et s'en va chercher Tsunade.

Joueur 4 : Hey mec ! Où tu vas? La soirée n'est pas encore finie !

Itachi : Quelle soirée? Et puis de toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas u/_\u Je ne pensais pas que d'être dans un casino pouvait être aussi désagréable, je préfère m'en aller.

Sur ces mots, Itachi disparaît dans l'ombre. Recherchant Tsunade, il s'aperçoit d'un coup qu'il est parti sans se soucier de Sasuke et de Sakura O_O Embêté, il commence à faire demi-tour quand il reçoit le message de son jeune frère. Ouf, ils sont partis du casino pour aller dans le parc ^^'' Rassuré, il reprend ses recherches et ne tarde pas à la retrouver. En effet, des bruits de pleurs se font entendre, l'Uchiwa déduit que ça ne peut être qu'elle et il a raison. Perchée sur un banc, les mains cachant les yeux, laissant entrevoir des larmes sur les joues, la jeune femme est brisée. Doucement, Itachi s'approche d'elle.

Tsunade *lève la tête suffisamment pour le voir, hargneuse* Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? T'en as eu marre de gagner c'est ça? Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion !

Itachi *calme* Gagner m'est complètement égal, tout comme perdre d'ailleurs. Honnêtement, je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais, j'ai eu du mal à supporter les propos de ces imbéciles.

Tsunade [c=#64F791] s'adoucit Jamais je n'avais été autant blessée... comme si j'étais une sorte de prostituée ! Jamais de la vie cela ne me viendrait à l'idée et puis... voler l'argent des autres ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais...tu me crois n'est-ce pas?[/c]

Itachi : [c=#000080]Oui, je te crois. Pendant votre dispute, j'ai pu voir que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, d'ailleurs, tu étais la seule à ne pas être venue me voir ^/_\^[/c]

Tsunade : C'est la première fois que tu venais dans un casino n'est-ce pas? Je n'avais jamais vu ta tête avant...

Itachi : Oui et c'est aussi la dernière fois, du moins je l'espère ^/_\^' Je suis venu uniquement parce que mon père m'avait obtenu des billets pour jouer gratuitement sinon jamais je ne serais venu.

Tsunade : Soka... Je me disais bien que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à traîner dans les casinos^^

Itachi : C'est vrai. Et toi, pourquoi y vas-tu? Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne de voir une femme comme toi y aller.

Tsunade : ]En fait, j'aime les jeux de hasard, les paris... je raffole de ce genre de jeux _ Le seul problème, c'est que je perds tout le temps X) C'est pour ça que j'ai ma réputation de ''Légendaire Perdante'' ^^''

Itachi : Je comprends mieux maintenant ^/_\^' change soudainement de sujet et devient légèrement timide Euh... dis-moi... je ne voudrais pas t'affoler mais... j'ai cru remarqué qu'à un moment que tu me regardais intensément, je me trompe?

Tsunade *ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait remarqué* Hein? Ah mais non non non, ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait... je... euh...je ne trouve plus ses mots...

Itachi *pose un doigt sur la bouche de Tsunade* Shinpai ne ^/_\^ Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu voir ce doux visage, tes yeux sont si... hypnotisant !

Tsunade *rougit A-arigato* Mais j'ai dû te dégoûter avec ce qui s'est passé... j'ai été violente, vulgaire et...

Itachi *pose à nouveau son doigt sur la bouche de Tsunade* Si j'avais été dégoûté, je ne serais pas venu te rejoindre et je ne serais pas en train de te parler ^/_\^

Tsunade : Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... je... je suis... gênée...

Itachi : Ne sois pas gênée... Tsunade ^/_\^

Tsunade : Tu connais mon prénom? Je suis encore plus gênée... je ne connais pas le tien...

Itachi : Je m'appelle Itachi ^/_\^

Tsunade : Itachi... Arigato =')

À présent, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux intensément, admirant la beauté de l'autre. Tsunade sèche ses larmes et s'approche légèrement vers Itachi, lequel pose sa main sur sa joue, faisant style d'essuyer une dernière larme. Aucun des deux ne veut détacher son regard de l'autre, c'est comme s'ils étaient envoûtés.

Itachi : Tsunade... je sais que ça va te paraître soudain voire stupide mais je ressens que mon cœur t'a choisi... Je suis stupide de te dire ça comme ça alors qu'on se connaît à peine, n'est-ce pas?

Tsunade *verse quelques larmes sous l'émotion* Non... je trouve ça très beau et je peux te dire que mon cœur ressent la même chose.

Au moment qu'ils commencent à approcher leurs lèvres pour échanger un tendre baiser, une ombre mystérieuse vient les interrompre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX – Quand l'amour s'en mêle

Itachi, sur ses gardes, se met devant Tsunade pour la protéger.

Itachi *un kunai à la main* Dareda? (=qui est là?)

Sasuke *sursaute* Hey mais ça va pas Itachi? o_o Ce n'est que moi^^''

Itachi *range son kunai et cesse de protéger Tsunade* Baka -_- C'est plutôt toi qui ne devrait pas surgir de l'ombre comme ça -_-

Sasuke : Héhé ^^''

Sakura : Gomene Itachi-San, on ne voulait pas te faire peur ^^''

Tsunade *méfiante* C'est qui ces gamins?

Itachi : Daijoubou (= tout va bien) ^^ C'est mon petit frère avec sa... euh...

Sasuke : Oui tu peux dire copine, on est ensemble à présent =)

Itachi *''Ils n'ont pas perdu leur temps ces deux-là, c'est pas trop tôt !''* Avec sa copine Sakura ^/_\^ En même temps, ce sont mes élèves à l'académie de Konoha.

Tsunade : Tu enseignes à CETTE académie? o_O

Sasuke : Oui c'est assez surprenant mais c'est la vérité^^ Il nous enseigne le Ninjutsu, Taijutsu et Genjutsu^^ regarde Itachi Au fait, Itachi... tu ne nous l'a pas présenté -_-

Tsunade : Oh c'est rien, Sasuke, il vient d'apprendre que vous êtes ensemble toi et Sakura, c'est ça? Il ne devait pas s'y attendre =p Je me présente, je suis Senju Tsunade et je suis Ninja Médecin^^

Itachi : Tu es Ninja Médecin? *''On ne dirait pas en apparence mais en même temps, je la connais à peine...''*

Sakura : Sugoi (=génial) *_* A l'académie, nous les filles, on nous enseigne la médecine =)

Tsunade : Je sais, j'ai étudié dans cette académie =)

Sakura : Hontoni ? (=vraiment) Vous connaissez Shizune Sensei alors?^^

Tsunade : Hai^^ On a étudié ensemble.

Pendant que Tsunade et Sakura discutent ensemble, de la médecine à tout et à rien (ce sont des filles quoi^^''), Itachi et Sasuke se sont mis un peu en retrait, trouvant leur discussion ennuyeuse.

Sasuke *sourire mesquin* Ne ne (= dis, dis), Itachi, vous alliez vous embrasser avant qu'on arrive, je me trompe? =p

Itachi : De quoi je me mêle? Tu as mal regardé, on allait pas s'embrasser ^/_\^''

Sasuke : Ne te fous pas de moi _ Je t'ai dit qu'avec Sakura, on était enfin ensemble alors maintenant à toi d'avouer !

Itachi *gêné* Bon d'accord... C'est vrai, on allait s'embrasser.

Sasuke : Je le savais =D Héhé pauvre Naruto, il me doit 1000 yens !

Itachi : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Sasuke : En fait, avec Naru, on a fait pari et moi j'ai parié que tu pouvais te trouver un copine n'importe quand mais lui n'était pas d'accord x)

Itachi : Hey mais attend, je ne sors pas avec elle ! Ou du moins... pas encore... *baisse la tête*

Sasuke : Shinpai ne ^^(= ne t'inquiète pas) Ça se voit à vos yeux que vous avez craqué l'un pour l'autre =p

Itachi *''Ca se voit tant que ça? o/_\O''* Si tu le dis ^/_\^''

Sasuke : Allez, allons les rejoindre, elles vont croire qu'on les laisse tomber =p *commence à partir*

Itachi *le stoppe et lui fait une pichenette* Faudra que tu me racontes avec Sakura comment ça s'est passé ^/_\^

Sasuke *se frotte le front* Tu me connais, je te dis tout ^_-

Itachi *sourire fraternel qui tourne à la malice* Et si on leur faisait peur?

Sasuke : Je te suis =p

Tsunade et Sakura, qui ne se sont pas rendus compte que les deux frères s'étaient éloignés, discutent toujours et ne se doutent de rien jusqu'à ce que chacune d'entre elles soient agrippées par la taille par leur homme respectif ! Surprises, elles se retournent et les frappent violemment

Sasuke *est violemment tombé à la renverse sur ses belles fesses* Itai itai T_T Ce n'est que moi, Sakura ^^''

Sakura : Aaaaaaaah Sasuke, est-ce que ça va? Gomen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais peur aussi? =O

Sasuke : Pour te taquiner =p Mais je ne pensais que tu réagirais aussi violemment x)

Sakura : Hihi^^ Allez viens, je t'aide à te relever^^ *lui tend la main*

Sasuke *prend sa main et se relève* Arigato^^ (=merci) *regarde vers Tsunade* Tsunade? Où est Itachi?

Tsunade *s'agenouille par terre, les larmes aux yeux* Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Sakura : Tsunade-San? Daijoubu? (=ça va?)

Tsunade : Non ! J'ai... J'ai eu peur et... j... j'ai frappé de toutes mes forces et... et... nooon ! *explose en larmes*

Sakura : Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état? o_O

Sasuke *cherche où est Itachi et trouve la réponse* Itachiiiiiiiiii ! *court en sa direction* Itachi ! Daijoubu? Itachi?

Itachi : X_X

Sous l'effet de la peur, Tsunade a frappé Itachi mais pas qu'un peu, elle l'a envoyé valser à 100 mètres ! Tsunade est paralysée, elle ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle a osé faire, même si c'était pour se protéger, elle aurait pu se douter que ce n'était pas un ennemi... Sakura essaie de la réconforter mais en vain, la jeune femme ne bouge pas d'un pouce mais ça c'est avant que Sasuke hurle d'un coup qu'Itachi respire mal ! Instinctivement, Tsunade se lève et vient en aide à Itachi. Rapidement, elle exécute des signes et soigne Itachi mais sans résultat apparent... Itachi ne se réveille pas ! Sasuke se lève et s'écarte un peu.

Tsunade : Itachi ! Non s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi ! Itachiii ! *continue d'exercer sa technique* Jamais personne n'avait touché mon cœur comme tu l'as fait, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un signe mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre et surtout de cette façon ! Q_Q

Itachi *fait semblant d'être inconscient* Hn...

Tsunade : C'est pas possible, ma technique ne fait rien ! o_O *cesse sa technique et pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Itachi* Hein? Mais... il respire ! Comment... Kyaa !

Itachi *l'a pris dans ses bras et lui a fait peur* Je te pardonne dans ce cas ^/_\^

Tsunade : Itachi... Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! T_T

Itachi : Sumimasen, je ne recommencerai plus, je ne tiens pas à re subir ça ^/_\^'' *la regarde tendrement et rapprochent ses lèvres des siennes* Et si on reprenait là où on en était tout à l'heure?

Tsunade : Avec plaisir ^^

Sasuke : Hum hum... U_U

Sakura : Faites comme si on était pas là surtout XD

Ignorants les deux jeunes amoureux, Itachi et Tsunade s'échangent leur premier et tendre baiser. Sasuke et Sakura n'en reviennent pas de s'être pris un gros vent mais d'un côté, ils sont heureux pour eux et profitent eux-aussi de ce moment pour s'embrasser.

Itachi : Hum hum...

Tsunade : Faites comme si on était pas là surtout XD

Sur ces mots, les quatre éclatent de rire. Comme il se fait tard, Itachi propose à Tsunade de dormir chez lui et par la même occasion à Sakura aussi. Les deux jeunes filles acceptent de bon cœur l'invitation. Respectivement main dans la main, les deux nouveaux couples rentrent chez les Uchiwa tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Tsunade est heureuse, elle sent que sa rencontre avec Itachi est un signe du destin ; elle sent que sa vie va prendre un nouveau tournant et dans la bonne direction.

Une fois rentrés, Fugaku et Mikoto sont surpris de voir leurs fils avec chacun une copine mais heureux à la fois. Après avoir fait la connaissance des deux jeunes filles, ils les laissent tranquilles pour éviter tout reproche de la part de Sasuke ou d'Itachi... surtout d'Itachi x) Il commence à se faire tard, les deux couples décident d'aller dormir, la soirée a été riche en émotion et maintenant ils sont exténués ! Les moments amoureux attendront.

Le lendemain, chez les Hyuuga, Hana sautille de partout dans le manoir, perturbant l'activité de tous les employés. Tentant de garder son sang-froid, Neji tente de calmer la mini-tornade avant que Hiashi voit le désastre.

Neji *à sa poursuite* Hana ! Hana ! Viens ici de suite !

Hana *l'ignore complet et chantonne* Tu ne m'attraperas paeuh, tu ne m'attraperas paeuh =p

Neji : Si notre Oncle te voit, il va te punir à coup sûr ! U_U

Hana *s'arrête net, manquant de se faire renverser par Neji* Naniiiiiiiiiii ? o_O Mais il est hors de question qu'il me punisse sinon je ne pourrai pas passer le weekend avec Gaara-Chou et Temari-Chan T_T *commence à pleurer doucement*

Neji *est désemparé face à elle mais tente de la raisonner* Écoute, je sais que tu tiens à ce qu'ils viennent dans le manoir donc si tu ne veux pas que notre Oncle leur claque la porte au nez... *prend une grande respiration* Évite de casser la maison -_-

Hana : Hein? *regarde autour d'elle et voit le désastre* Ouuuups =p

Neji : Ce n'est pas drôle -_-

Hana : Oki oki, je me calme, promis =D

Neji : Il vaut mieux pour toi U_U

Hana *regarde l'heure* Quoi? Il est déjà 10h ? Aaaaaaaah faut que j'aille me préparer ! Ils arrivent dans 30 minutes ! *file dans sa chambre se préparer*

Neji *se tape le front* Elle n'est pas possible cette fille -_-''

Dans sa chambre, Hana est en panique. Elle ne sait pas du tout quoi se mettre pour plaire à son Gaara-Chou ! Sans réfléchir, elle sort tous les vêtements qu'elle a dans son placard et les pose en pagaille sur son lit. Toujours en panique, elle essaye des tenues devant son miroir mais n'est jamais satisfaite... Elle regarde à nouveau l'heure et limite fait une crise cardiaque quand elle voit qu'il ne lui reste plus que 10 minutes ! Prise de court, elle finit par abandonner les essais et prend au hasard une robe et l'enfile sans regarder à quoi elle ressemble. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain et se coiffe et se maquille légèrement, histoire de ne pas avoir une tête fade. Ding dong ! La sonnette retentit. Nerveusement, Hana se précipite pour ouvrir la porte.

Hana *sa nervosité disparaît d'un coup* Irasshaimasu (=bienvenue) =D

Temari : Ohayo Hana-Chan =)

Gaara *tout nerveux* O... Ohayo...

Hana *ne peut plus résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras* Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Tu m'as manqué Gaara-Chou ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois venu =D

Gaara : _

Temari : Et moi alors? =(

Hana : Bien sûr que je suis contente que tu sois là aussi, Temari-Chan =D

Temari *la taquine* Mouais... =p

Hana : Mais si c'est vrai !

Temari : Je rigole, je te faisais marcher =p Mais dis-moi, tu es très mignonne dans cette robe, je comprends pourquoi Gaara reste tout muet =p

Hana *regarde sa robe et s'aperçoit qu'elle a très bien choisi même si c'était au hasard* Arigato Temari-Chan =D Si tu savais comment j'ai galéré pour m'habiller XD

Temari *la prend lègèrement à part* Mais tu n'avais pas à te prendre la tête, je suis sûre que Gaara t'aurait trouvé très jolie dans tous les cas ^_-

Hana : Hontoni ? (=vraiment?)

Temari : Crois-moi, il m'a parlé que de toi hier soir et je t'assure qu'il t'aurait trouvé sublime dans n'importe quelle tenue ^_-

Hana : Je te crois alors =D Oh mais au fait, on n'est pas encore entrés XD

Temari : C'est vrai XD

Hana : Venez, je vais vous faire visiter =D

Temari : Allez =) *se tourne vers Gaara* Et ben alors Gaara? T'as perdu ta langue? =p

Gaara *était complètement tombé sous le charme de Hana et n'avait de yeux que pour elle* Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que j'ai ma langue U_U

Hana : Hahaha qu'est-ce que tu es drôle Gaara-Chou =D Allez venez, on va pas rester plantés là toute la journée XD

Rapidement, Hana fait visiter le manoir à Gaara et à Temari. Ces derniers n'en reviennent pas du luxe dans lequel vivent leurs amis Hyuuga, un vrai paradis ! Ils ont même des domestiques à leur service mais Hana certifie qu'elle ne fait que très peu appel à eux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, et pareil pour Neji, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air u_u Ils finissent leur visite dans la salle de séjour, qui laisse une vue imprenable que leur jardin. Temari et Gaara sont éblouis par la beauté de la végétation, les fleurs, les arbres et les haies sont soigneusement entretenus. Hana commence à leur proposer de boire un thé mais Temari semble pensive.

Hana : Quelque chose ne va pas Temari-Chan? Si tu ne veux pas du thé, dis-le moi ce n'est pas un problème =)

Temari : Si si, je veux bien du thé mais je pensais... on n'a pas vu ta chambre U_U

Hana *ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de question* Et bien, c'est que... *« Dis-leur la vérité, ça sert à rien de mentir ! »* En fait... elle n'est pas du tout présentable ^-^''

Gaara *regard d'ange* Doushite? (=pourquoi?)

Hana *« Kyaaaaaaaaaaa il est trop craquant, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessuus ! »* J'ai laissé mes vêtements traîner, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ranger T_T

Temari : On va t'aider à la ranger si tu veux ^^

Hana : Mais, c'est que... je ne vous ai pas invité pour que vous fassiez le sale boulot =(

Gaara : Qui parle de sale boulot, on te le propose, c'est pas comme si tu nous forçais U_U

Hana *« Il trouve toujours les bons mots, je fonds ! »* D'accord mais à une seule condition U_U

Gaara : Laquelle?

Hana : Vous ne le répèterez à personne ! Oki ? ^^

Temari et Gaara : Hai ! ^^

Hana : Yattaaaaa =D (= super, génial)

En deux temps trois mouvements, la chambre de Hana est parfaitement rangée, un vrai travail de professionnel. A présent, Gaara et Temari peuvent enfin admirer la chambre et sont impressionnés par la taille de son lit, la taille de son balcon et même la taille de son bureau ! Hana est quelque peu gênée et explique que pour son bureau, c'est son Oncle qui avait choisi, il tient à ce qu'elle soit en bonne condition pour travailler. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Hana va ouvrir et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de...

Hana : Ohayo mon Oncle ^^ Je te présente Gaara-Kun et Temari-Chan =D

Gaara et Temari *« Gaara-Kun? »* Hajimemasshite ^^ (=enchanté)

Hiashi : Ohayo. Nous n'allons pas tarder à déjeuner alors ne soyez pas en retard quand la sonnette retentira.

Hana : Ne t'inquiète pas mon Oncle, nous serons à l'heure =D

Hiashi : J'y compte bien. *s'en va*

Hana : Pfiou j'ai eu chaud, heureusement qu'on a rangé ma chambre ! Arigato pour votre aide =D

Temari : Il n'a pas l'air très commode ton Oncle tout de même =O

Hana : C'est vrai qu'il a l'air strict mais quand on le connaît bien, il est sympa =)

Gaara : Et si on descendait maintenant pour le déjeuner?

Hana : Pourquoi? Tu as déjà faim?

Gaara *son ventre gargouille et se sent gêné d'un coup* Eto...

Hana : Hahaha c'est bon j'ai compris ^^ Tu vas voir, les plats sont tous délicieux, tu vas te régaler =D

Temari : Allons-y alors =)

Les trois jeunes descendent en direction de la salle à manger et croisent Neji. Celui-ci s'excuse de ne pas être venu leur dire « Bonjour » à leur arrivée, il était occupé à terminer les devoirs pour l'académie. Temari lui assure que ce n'est pas grave et est surprise qu'il ait déjà fini, Neji lui répond qu'en fait, il voulait les finir rapidement pour pouvoir s'entraîner le reste du weekend. Gaara trouve que c'est une excellente idée et qu'il devrait la même chose, tout comme Temari et Hana. Les filles boudent un peu mais d'un côté, elles admettent que c'est mieux de faire comme ça,, surtout Hana qui se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir s'entraîner avec son Gaara-Chou. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Hiashi fait plus en plus connaissance avec Gaara et Temari et se rend compte que Hana n'avait pas menti à leurs sujets, ils pourront parfaitement aider Hana pour son entraînement au Taijutsu et pour certains devoirs si elle rencontre des difficultés. Hana est rassurée de voir qu'ils s'entendent bien mais elle aimerait qu'ils cessent de parler que de travail...

Après le repas, les quatre shinobis s'en vont dans l'aire d'entraînement du manoir et commencent à s'exercer. Neji s'entraîne avec Temari et Hana avec Gaara, sachant que cette dernière a fait pression sur Neji pour pouvoir être Gaara =p Tout le long de l'entraînement, la jeune Hyuuga fait exprès de mal exécuter les mouvements, tout ça pour pouvoir entendre la voix de son Gaara-Chou _ Seulement, Neji la réplique rapidement et la menace de tout dire à leur Oncle sur son comportement. Ne voulant être privé de son bien-aimé, la jeune fille reprend son sérieux et commence à faire de véritables progrès (à noter que Gaara est bien plus fort qu'elle u_u). En fin d'après-midi, les jeunes shinobis commencent à bien fatiguer et décident de faire une pause ; chacun se félicite des progrès qu'ils ont fait et se demandent si les autres ont eu la même idée, et d'un côté vaut mieux pour eux. Hana ne cherche pas à attendre et brandit son téléphone pour appeler Hinata.

Hinata : Hai?

Hana : Mochi mochi Hinata? C'est Hana =D

Hinata : Konnichiwa Hana^^ C-Comment se passe ton weekend?

Hana : Super =D Avec Gaara-Chou, Temari-Chan et Neji, on s'est entraîné tout l'après-midi et on a fait de supers progrès =D

Hinata : Hontoni?^^ C-C'est super =) Avec Naruto, Kiba, Deidara, Suigetsu, Karin, Tobi, Ino, Saï et Tenten, on a prévu de s'entraîner demain toute la journée =)

Hana : Et Sakura-Chan? Et Sasuke-Kun? Et Sasori-Kun? Et Pein-San? Et Konan-Chan? =(

Hinata : D-Doucement, dis pas tout à la fois ^^'' Et bien, eto... apparemment Pein, Konan et Sasori vont s'entraîner tous les trois seuls et pour Sakura et Sasuke, je n'ai pas de nouvelles =(

Hana : Comment ça se fait? =O

Hinata : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tenten m'a dit que Sakura est chez Sasuke donc je suppose qu'elle va s'entraîner avec lui =)

Hana : Hum hum, je suis sûre qu'ils cachent quelque chose ces deux-là !

Hinata : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Hana : Ben ça paraît évident non?

Hinata : Nani? Explique-toi =O

Hana : Je suis sûre qu'en fait... ils se font entraîner par Itachi, bouuuuuuuh les tricheurs !

Hinata : J-Je ne pourrai pas te dire si c'est le cas ou pas ^^''

Hana : Bah de toute façon, nous on a pas besoin de tricher pour devenir forts =D Je te laisse, Onee-Chan, je vais reprendre l'entraînement =D

Hinata : Ganbatte ^^ (=bonne chance)

Hana : Arigato =) Kisu, à lundiii !

Temari est scotchée, elle découvre un peu plus la personnalité de Hana et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi naïve... Dès qu'elle avait entendu que Sakura était chez Sasuke et SANS Sasori, elle a de suite compris que les deux sont devenus bien plus proches qu'ils ne le sont déjà. En attendant, Gaara et Neji discutaient un peu. Rapidement, tous reprennent leur entraînement mais cette fois, Neji s'entraîne avec Gaara et Temari avec Hana mais ce choix est une grave erreur, en quelque sorte, en effet durant tout le reste de l'entraînement, Hana n'a pas cessé de lancer un regard noir à Neji, étant certaine que c'est lui qui a décidé de la séparer de son Gaara-Chou. Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié ce choix et est bien décidée à se venger. Après leur entraînement, ils vont se laver car évidemment ils sont exténués et transpirent comme des chiens (les pauvres XD), dans ces conditions, Hiashi n'acceptera pas leurs présences pour le dîner. Le manoir étant extrêmement grand, il contient plusieurs salles de bains, dont une pour les garçons et une pour les filles (faut bien accueillir les invités). Illumination pour Hana, elle a trouvé comment se venger ! Juste avant que Neji aille se laver dans sa propre salle de bain, elle s'y faufile pour y piquer toutes ses serviettes et ses savons. Manque de chance pour elle, en sortant, elle se fait prendre en flagrant délit par Neji -_- Non découragée, elle décide de se venger plus tard, après le dîner. Une fois le ventre rassasié, Neji monte dans sa chambre, laissant Gaara et Temari avec Hana. Cette dernière se dit qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre et a trouvé comment se venger. Pour se faire, elle demande à Gaara et Temari de l'aider mais Gaara se résigne, il trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée... Vexée, elle décide de se venger contre lui, mais à sa façon =p Temari, quant à elle, joue le jeu et a hâte de découvrir ce que c'est. Hana lui chuchote ce qu'elle compte à l'oreille afin que Gaara ne puisse pas intervenir.

Hana : Ok Temari-Chan? =D

Temari : Hai ! ^^

Hana : Gaara-Chou? *les yeux implorants*

Gaara : Nani? *se retient de craquer en voyant ses yeux*

Hana : Ca te dérange pas de nous attendre dans ma chambre? On en a pour 2 minutes =D

Gaara *aurait tout de même aimé les accompagner* D'accord... A toute à l'heure ^^ *sourire timide*

Hana : Kyaaaaaaaaa daisuki w (= je t'adore)

Gaara *gêné*

Hana : Ikuyo* Temari-Chan? =D (*= On y va?)

Temari : Ikuyo Hana-Chan ! ^^

Discrètement, les deux filles s'approchent de la chambre de Neji, frappent à sa porte, attendent que Neji ouvre la porte (il ne supporte pas qu'on entre dans sa chambre à l'improviste) et ...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X – L'invasion des poulets crétins !

Hana *débarque avec deux polochons à la main* A l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque ! =D

Temari *est restée en retrait malgré qu'elle participe à l'assaut* Je crois que ça va mal finir -_-''

Temari a bien raison, Neji a paré sans problème la mini tornade... juste en lui tenant la tête XD

Hana *essaye d'avancer malgré que Neji la retienne* Alleeeeeeeez, laisse moi te donner deux trois coups de polochons ! *gigote ses bras dans tous les sens*

Neji *exaspéré* Tu rêves un peu trop ma pauvre petite cousine -_- Tu croyais franchement m'avoir avec un coup pareil?

Hana : Ben ouiii !

Neji *''Garde ton calme Neji, ce n'est qu'une gamine -_- ''* Tu sembles oublier que comme toi j'ai le Byakugan, je t'ai vu arriver avec Temari depuis ta chambre...

Hana *se rend compte de sa petite erreur* Oups =p

Neji : Mattaku -_-

Temari : Bon ben, on va retourner dans ta chambre Hana-Chan^^'' Gaara doit se sentir seul maintenant =O

Hana *part comme une fusée* Gaara-Chou, attends-moi ! w

Neji : Merci Temari, je croyais qu'elle ne partirai jamais -_-

Temari : De rien^^ Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas dur de la faire partir XD

Neji : So desu ne ^^'' (= en effet)

En une fraction de seconde, Hana s'est précipité dans sa chambre et a enlacé de toutes ses forces Gaara en s'excusant de l'avoir laissé tout seul aussi longtemps (les filles ne sont parties que 5 minutes) et qu'elle s'en voulait énormément ! Gaara ne sait que faire à part lui rendre son câlin en l'enlaçant à son tour. Surprise, Hana commence à pleurer en bégayant qu'elle ne méritait pas sa gentillesse mais Gaara continue de l'enlacer et n'est pas décidé à la laisser partir. Doucement, il pose une de ses mains sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, ce qui a pour effet qu'elle lève la tête en le regardant avec un air inquiet, les yeux en larmes mais rapidement l'inquiétude disparaît et les deux jeunes se regardent avec un air amoureux et au moment où Gaara commençait à approcher ses lèvres de celle de Hana, Temari arrive dans la chambre et les surprend !

Temari *prend un air malicieux* Oups, je vous dérange peut-être =p

Gaara *s'éloigne légèrement de Hana* M-Mais non ! P-Pas du tout !

Temari *éclate de rire* Hahahaha ! Que t'es drôle Gaara, regarde toi tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate et même pire ! =p

Gaara *ne sait plus où se mettre et a honte* Hn...

Hana *n'en revient pas qu'elle n'a pas eu droit à son premier baiser* Kyaaaaaaaaa j'y crois paaaaaaaaaaas ! Pourquoi il a fallu que t'arrive à ce moment préciiiis ! Je suis maudite j'en suis sûre, on ne veut pas que j'ai droit à mon premier baiser avec mon Gaara-Chou TT_TT

Temari : Et voilà, pris dans le sac =p Désolée d'être arrivée à ce moment précis ^^''

Hana : Ca sert à rien que tu sois désolée, le mal est fait et puis c'est tout ! *vient d'avoir une illumination* Mais attends... en fait, c'est Neji qui t'a dit ce qu'on faisait avec son Byakugan hein avouuuuuue ! w

Temari *surprise* Ah non désolée, Neji n'y est pour rien, c'est vraiment moi qui suis arrivée au mauvais moment ^^''

Hana : Pfff... la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas venir du tout !

Temari : Ça va être difficile mais je peux toujours essayer ^^''

Hana : Yattaaa =D Arigato Temari-Chan

Temari *''Elle est bizarre, y'a deux secondes elle m'en voulait limite à mort et maintenant elle me remercie, j'y comprends rien XD''* D-De rien ^^''

Hana : Il est tard et si on allait dormir? =D

Temari : Hai ^^

Gaara *a toujours honte de lui et s'est pétrifié* Hn...

Hana : Gaara-Chou? *secoue ses mains devant ses yeux* Youhou Gaara-Chou? Temari-Chan, il ne répond plus TT_TT

Temari : Laisse-moi faire ^_-

Pour faire revenir à la raison Gaara, Temari s'approche de l'oreille de Gaara et lui murmure quelque chose. Quelques secondes après, Gaara sursaute et ne sait plus où donner la tête tellement la fatigue l'emporte. Les deux filles rigolent ce qui perturbe le pauvre garçon mais rapidement les trois s'écroulent sur le lit (géant) de Hana, sauf que cette dernière refuse de dormir si elle n'est pas à côté de son Gaara-Chou et exige d'être au milieu. Les deux frère et soeur n'y voient aucun inconvénient et laissent Hana dormir au milieu. Malheureusement, aucun n'arrive à dormir car ils ne pensent qu'à parler, enfin surtout les deux filles, de vraies pipelettes ! Gaara est plus timide qu'autre chose, Hana l'impressionne tellement, elle est l'exacte opposée de lui et comme l'expression le dit, les opposés s'attirent mais là c'est plus que de l'attirance ; inconsciemment, dès qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'arrivaient pas à aboutir à quelque chose jusqu'à la scène de tout à l'heure qui a été soudainement interrompue... Mais Gaara est bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé et attend le moment propice pour la prendre dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire quand elle se sera décidée à se taire et ce n'est pas encore gagné -_- Une heure plus tard, les filles sont exténuées tellement elles ont parlé de tout et de rien que limite elles s'endorment dès qu'elles ferment les yeux. Gaara peut maintenant tenter sa chance et commence à approcher l'un de ses bras pour l'enlacer. La chance a payé, Hana se tourne vers lui et se blottit contre lui. Discrètement, il vérifie que Temari ne les regarde pas et chuchote quelque chose à Hana. Cette dernière sourit bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermées et approche ses lèvres de celles de son Gaara-Chou. Une nouvelle histoire d'amour est sur le point de commencer, Gaara et Hana s'embrassent tendrement tout en observant Temari mais cette dernière dort à point fermés donc les deux amoureux ne seront pas dérangés durant ce moment d'intimité^^

Le lendemain, Temari est la 1ère à se réveiller et constate avec peu d'étonnement que Gaara et Hana sont collés l'un à l'autre. Mais malgré cela, elle se sent un peu jalouse, elle aimerait elle aussi être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime cependant... elle n'ose pas faire le pas ! Et le pire, c'est que l'homme qu'elle aime ne fait pas le pas non plus... Un véritable casse-tête ! Sans grande motivation, la jeune fille se lève en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux tourtereaux et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle y rencontre Neji qui prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner.

Temari : Ohayo gozaimasu Neji ^^ Bien dormi?

Neji : Ohayo. Ouais, heureusement que les deux autres n'ont pas fait de folies =w=

Temari *pouffe de rire* Hahaha ! Voyons Neji, ils sont trop jeunes pour ça X) Et puis... rappelles toi que j'étais à côté -'

Neji *se rend compte de son oubli* Ah... euh... je te prie de m'excuser alors... *rougit de honte*

Temari : Allons ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas ^^' *change de sujet* Ano... aurais-tu du café s'il te plaît?

Neji : Bien sûr ^^ *s'adresse à une domestique* Pouvez-vous nous préparer du café, s'il vous plaît?

Domestique : Tout de suite, monsieur^^ *s'exécute*

Temari : Arigato ^_^ *prend soudain un ton hésitant et timide* Ano... dis-moi Neji... est-ce que tu sais si Shikamaru est... eto... tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Neji : Tu veux savoir s'il t'aime c'est ça?

Temari *rougit d'embarras* Waouh t'es direct _ Eto... Hai, j'aimerais le savoir parce que...

Neji : Tu n'oses pas faire le pas si je comprends bien mais en même temps, étant donné ton caractère, ça ne risque pas d'être tâche facile -'

Temari : Que veux-tu dire par là?

Neji : Je veux dire que tu es le genre de fille à ne pas vouloir se laisser dominer par les garçons et donc tu ne veux pas te soumettre à Shikamaru même si c'est pour lui avouer ton amour.

Temari : Tu as sûrement raison... A chaque fois, je lui balance des piques pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse =w=

Neji : Pourtant, tu devrais te lancer. Connaissant notre feignant, ce n'est pas lui qui va faire le premier pas... comme je viens de le dire, il est feignant -'

Temari : So desu ne... J'essaierai de me lancer mais bon... voilà quoi, j'ose pas ! w

Neji : Tu verras qu'un jour, sans t'en rendre compte, tu trouveras la force de tout lui dire^^ Regarde moi avec Tenten, on s'est disputé et si elle ne m'avait pas appelé, on ne serait plus ensemble à l'heure qu'il est... Pourtant, j'aurais préféré faire le premier pas...

Temari : Hum... en résumé, les garçons sont tous des trouillards XD

Neji *rougit de honte et ne sait plus quoi dire* Hn...

Temari : Je te taquine, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, t'inquiète pas ^^

Domestique : Votre café, mademoiselle ^^

Temari : Arigato gozaimasu ^^ Ne Neji? Si les deux pots de colle ne sont toujours pas réveillés après qu'on ait fini notre café, laisse-moi le plaisir de leur faire la fête stp =p

Neji : Comme tu voudras ^^''

Sans plus attendre, Temari engloutit en deux deux son café (sucré) et plante Neji pour se précipiter le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre de Hana, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est dans un manoir et donc il faut un minimum de tenue. Arrivée à destination, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en pensant à son coup mais elle doit retrouver son calme si elle veut réussir. Difficilement, elle reprend son souffle et est muette comme une carpe, le moment idéal est enfin arrivée... CLAAAAAAC ! Elle défonce la porte (sans la casser) et hurle limite en pleurs que Neji s'est étouffé avec une miette de pain et agonise de douleur tellement cette miette n'arrive pas à passer et que ne sachant que faire elle a décidé d'appeler au secours ! Hana et Gaara se réveillent d'un coup et Hana se retrouve maintenant dans un cruel dilemme...

Hana *les larmes aux yeux* Naniiiiiiiiiiii? Mon cousin Neji chéri est sur le point de mourir? Q_Q Que faire? Que faire? secoue sa tête de partout Nyaaaaaaa je sais pas ! J'ai envie d'aller l'aider mais en même temps, je ne veux pas laisser Gaara-Chou tout seul ! O_O *tilt* Ah je saiiiiiiiiiis ! Gaara-Chou ! Viens avec moi, on va aller à la rescousse de mon cousin chéri ! *prend Gaara par la main et déboule en courant vers la cuisine en 5 secondes top chrono* Neji? Neji? Est-ce que ça va? *voit Neji tranquillement assis sur sa chaise en dégustant son thé*

Neji *la regarde surpris* Bien sûr que tout va bien. Pourquoi cet affolement? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme que je sache u_u'

Hana *ne sait plus trop où se mettre* Mais.. Mais... Temari-Chan m'a dit que... que tu t'étais étouffée avec une miette de pain et que... que tu agonisais ! O_O

Neji *soupire d'exaspération* Ma pauvre cousine, tu es bien idiote -' Comment veux-tu que je m'étouffe avec un morceau de pain? U_U'' *remarque Gaara qui a fermé les yeux, embarrassé de cette situation* Tiens Gaara, tu dors encore?

Gaara *ouvre les yeux d'un coup* Hein? Mais non pas du tout ! *évite de le regarder et fronce les sourcils*

Hana *ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe* Mais... mais... mais... mais... mais... alors ça veut dire que... Nyaaaaaaaaa j'y comprends plus rien !

Gaara : C'est bon Temari, tu peux entrer, j'en ai marre d'entendre ton rire étouffée depuis tout à l'heure -''

Temari *entre en explosant de rire* Hahahahahahahahaha ! Qu'elle était bonne celle-là, je ne pensais pas que tu allais si bien rentrer dans le jeu Hana ! =p Hahahahahahahaha ! *se tord dans tous les sens tellement elle n'en peut plus de rire*

Hana : Ouiiiiiiiiiiin ! C'est pas drôle Temari-Chan, tu m'as forcée à faire un choix très difficile ! T_T

Temari *s'arrête net* Hein? Ne me dis pas que si ça s'était réellement passé, tu aurais hésité ! OWO

Hana : Euh... si !

Neji : Mattaku -_- Vous êtes incorrigibles les filles.. Bon oublions ça et allons nous entraîner, comme ça au moins, si quelqu'un se blesse on verra comment vous allez réagir, surtout toi Hana...

Hana : Bah pourquoi? O?O

Neji : Tu ne viens pas de dire à l'instant que tu hésiterais entre rester avec Gaara et sauver un ami aux portes de la mort? dit de manière froide et très directe

Hana * ne sait plus quoi dire et commence à vouloir pleurer* ... Q_Q

Neji : Voyons Hana, tu n'es plus une petite fille, cesse de pleurer et va de l'avant ! Je suis peut-être dur mais au fond je suis sûr que si tu voyais un ami en danger tu irais le sauver, même si tu dois laisser Gaara derrière toi...

Hana : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaan, je ne veux pas être séparée de mon Gaara-Chou ! réfléchit deux secondes et prend un ton très sérieux Mais bon... J'avoue que je m'en voudrais à vie de ne pas avoir pu sauver un ami, que je sois proche de lui ou pas... Même si je dois pour cela laisser tomber l'amour de ma vie ! *a pris tout son courage pour dire ça*

Temari : Voilà déjà une meilleure mentalité ^^

Hana : Hihi =p Bon avec Gaara on va se préparer et on se retrouve sur le terrain pour s'entraîner =D

Neji : Vous avez 5 minutes. v_v

Hana et Gaara : Gloups ! o_O

Et donc, 5 minutes plus tard, Gaara et Hana reviennent fin prêts à reprendre l'entraînement « made in Neji ». Leur journée est remplie de « Aïe » , « Ouille », « Crac » , « Plaf » , « Plouf » (Hana est tombée dans l'eau au moins 5 fois accompagnée quelque fois de Gaara ou de Temari, et oui Neji ne tombe jamais à l'eau u_u) et « Tss » (Gaara ne supporte pas être sous-estimé donc voilà sa réponse) mais au final, tout le monde a bien progressé et pourrons montrer le fruit de leur entraînement à Itachi sans trop se taper la honte. Le soir, Gaara et Temari doivent retourner chez eux, ce qui attriste énormément Hana même si elle sait qu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain pour la seconde semaine de cours.

Du côté de Sasuke et Sakura, c'est aussi la séparation fatidique avant de se retrouver... 12h plus tard XD Mais dans leur cas, la situation est délicate. D'une part, tout le monde sera évidemment au courant de leur relation naissante mais surtout, quelle sera la réaction de Sasori ? Va-t-il accepter de voir l'amour de sa vie sortir avec son meilleur ami? Ou... le contraire? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! =p

Non, je déconne, reprenons l'histoire ^^

Les deux shinobis craignent que Sasori réagisse mal mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien que l'un des deux se lancent sinon le cercle vicieux n'allait jamais en finir ! Ça, Sakura en est parfaitement consciente et a peur d'un coup de se sentir coupable d'avoir accepté la déclaration de l'un sans que l'autre n'ait pu le faire... Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureuse de deux hommes, aussi beaux soit-il ! Quoiqu'il en soit, tant qu'elle ne connaîtra pas la réaction de Sasori, elle ne peut savoir comment elle aussi va réagir et ça elle va le savoir très bientôt.

Ce bientôt qui va finalement arriver, il est 9h et presque tout le monde est déjà devant l'académie. Comme d'habitude, Naruto est venu avec Sasuke et sont vite rejoints par Hinata, Kiba, Deidichou et Tobi. Temari et Gaara arrivent ensemble accompagnés rapidement par Shikamaru, Chouji et Saï, Neji et Hana arrivent quelques minutes après et les rejoignent. Pein, Konan, Sasori, Karin et Suigetsu ont également formé leur petit groupe. Il ne manque plus que trois filles, c'est-à-dire Sakura, Ino et Tenten. Sasuke est quelque peu nerveux et le devient encore plus dès que Sasori le regarde, pourtant il sait bien que Sasori n'est pas encore au courant de sa nouvelle relation avec Sakura...

Naruto *tape le bras de Sasuke avec son coude* Hey Sas'ke, ça va? T'as l'air nerveux é_è

Sasuke : Hein? *fait comme si il allait bien* Tss qu'est-ce tu racontes, ça va très bien !

Naruto : Tant mieux alors ^^ Mais dis-moi... *lui parle tout bas d'un coup* Ce ne serait pas Sakura qui te met dans un état pareil? =p

Sasuke *rougit fortement et détourne la tête* Pff n'importe quoi ! OWO

Naruto : Sasukeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy...

Sasuke : Mais arrête je te dis, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! *est tellement perturbé qu'il ne voit pas les filles arriver, surtout Sakura qui se trouve déjà à ses côtés*

Sakura : Ohayo Sasuke ! ^^ *ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et l'embrasse*

Tout le monde sauf les deux concernés *les yeux comme ça « O_O » et la bouche grande ouverte* Sonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (=impossible !) *c'est leur cri du cœur très synchronisé*

Sasori a eu la même réaction que tout le monde évidemment et se laisse d'un coup emporté par la jalousie, du moins de la jalousie intérieure, et commence à regretter de ne pas avoir osé déclarer sa flamme à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, la fille qu'il aime ! Il commence soudain à avoir l'impression de se sentir trahi par son meilleur ami, il ne pensait pas que lui aussi avait des sentiments aussi forts pour Sakura, il pensait que c'était juste une forte amitié mais en aucun cas de l'amour... Embarrassé, il n'ose plus les regarder, il garde la tête baissé et se jure de ne pas leur adresser la parole pour aujourd'hui, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de voir et de l'accepter mais cela n'est pas chose facile quand on vient de se prendre une flèche en plein cœur ! Inquiets, Pein et Konan le prennent à part et lui demandent pourquoi il se met dans cet état. Sasori leur explique tout timidement, en bafouillant par moment car notre rouquin est toujours sous le choc et a du mal à gérer ses émotions... Pein et Konan tentent au mieux de le consoler, de le soutenir dans cet épreuve et surtout ils lui rappellent que Sakura ne l'a pas abandonné pour autant, il pourra toujours discuter avec elle. Sasori n'en est pas si sûr, il a peur que Sasuke se montre jaloux à son égard... Karin, qui a tout entendu, décide d'intervenir...

Karin *lui frappe la tête* Baaaaakaaa ! Comment peux-tu être aussi pessimiste?

Konan : K-Karin, tu ne l'aides pas vraiment là...

Karin : Bien sûr que si ! Quoi, ça fait depuis ce weekend je parie qu'ils sont ensemble et il pense déjà qu'il n'a plus aucune chance ! Ecoute Sasori, si tu veux mon avis, même si Sakura a choisi Sasuke parce qu'il lui a certainement fait une déclaration d'amour à l'eau de rose, ça ne t'empêche pas de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle aussi ! Même si t'as, désolée de le dire comme ça, beaucoup à perdre, tu as aussi beaucoup à gagner !

Suigetsu *à l'oreille de Pein* Je ne pensais pas que Karin pouvait être un brin intelligente quand elle veut...

Pein : C'est une fille, elle s'implique forcément dans les histoires d'amour des autres u_u

Suigetsu : So desu ne ^^'' (=en effet) Je n'y pensais plus XD

Pein : Baka -_-

Sasori *a bien pris en considération ce que Karin vient de lui dire et a pris une décision* Minna... merci de votre soutien^^ Surtout toi Karin, tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! Je vais suivre ton conseil et quitte à être déçu, je serai fixé sur les sentiments de Sakura...

Konan : Comment ça? Tu doutes que Sakura soit amoureuse de Sasuke?

Sasori : Comment dire? Eto... Depuis notre enfance, nous avons toujours été très proches et là je constate que Sasuke et moi sommes tombés amoureux d'elle et j'imagine que Sakura a également pu tomber amoureuse de nous...

Konan : Soka (=je vois), une sorte de triangle amoureux quoi ^^

Suigetsu : Dit de cette façon, ça fait très pervers, surtout de ta part -_-

Konan : Qui est le plus pervers de nous deux hein?

Pein : Ton raisonnement est sûrement vrai Sasori, donc pour une fois Karin, tu auras dit quelque chose d'intelligent u_u

Karin : Je me demande comment je dois le prendre venant de toi?

Sasori : Aucune idée mais avoue que tu n'es pas toujours une lumière XD Bon et si on allait en cours?

Konan : Oui mais nous ne sommes pas tous dans le même cours... donc avec Karin on va rejoindre les filles^^ *chuchote à l'oreille de Sasori* Si tu veux, je surveille Sakura, elle va forcément raconter en détail comment ça s'est passé avec Sasuke.

Sasori : Je veux bien s'il te plaît, ça me permettra peut-être de savoir comment il faudra que je m'y prenne avec elle é_è

Konan : Hai^^ Bon, à plus tard les gars ^_-

Pendant que Konan va rejoindre le groupe des filles, la bande de Naruto (sans compter Hinata qui aussi rejoint les autres filles) concoctent un nouveau plan pour montrer qu'ils ne se laissent pas faire par le prof de torture qui n'est autre qu'Ibiki mais aussi perturber les autres cours à l'occasion. Chacun a sa petite idée mais aucun n'arrive à se mettre d'accord... Kiba veut que tout le monde se transforme en animaux mais Naruto insiste sur le fait que les filles devraient aussi y participer et aujourd'hui n'est pas la meilleure journée. Deidichou veut lancer des pétards de partout mais une fois de plus, personne n'est d'accord avec lui. Tobi propose que tout le monde porte un masque mais tout le monde l'a ignoré. Sasuke aimerait que tout le monde échange d'identité mais une fois de plus Naruto aimerait que les filles y participent aussi et propose par la suite une partie de cache-cache et personne n'approuve totalement son idée... Au final, ils se disputent et n'ont plus beaucoup de temps avant le début du cours quand tout à coup...

Naruto : BWAAAAAAAAAAH ! Faites chier là ! On va pas se battre pour des conneries

Sasuke, Kiba, Deidichou et Tobi regardent Naruto d'un air interloqué puis d'un air mesquin. Naruto prend peur d'un coup...

Naruto : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Vous me faites peur là

Deidara : Naruuuu... On a trouvé notre plan de la journée, les profs ne tiendront aucun cours entier nyéhéhéhéhé =p

Naruto *ne comprend rien* Hein?

Sasuke : Baaaaaaaaaaka -_- *lui souffle à l'oreille* Le cri que tu as poussé à l'instant, ça ne te dit rien? =p

Naruto *comprend tout à présent* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !... Yooshaaa ! Allons montrer à ces profs et surtout à Ibiki-Sensei notre manière de penser ! =D

Kiba : Ikuse Akamaru ! (=allons-y Akamaru !)

A présent, notre groupe de perturbateurs se dirigent vers la salle de torture et attendent l'arrivée du prof tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tellement ils sont sûrs de leur coup. Les autres garçons les regardent d'un air plus que désespéré à l'idée du coup qu'ils vont faire. Seuls Neji et Gaara tentent de les ignorer et hésitent à les massacrer ou à rester zen. Le choix est dur mais la réflexion s'arrête, Ibiki approche et d'un coup, les gigolos se mettent en rang et paraissent sérieux. Pour Neji, cette attitude est plus que louche et redoute le pire. Ibiki est à présent devant la salle et ouvre la porte.

Ibiki : Allez bande de larves apeurées ! En classe et en silence !

Naruto/Sasuke/Kiba/Deidara/Tobi en parfaite synchronisation : BWAH ! Hai Sensei ! BWAH !

Ibiki *surpris* Mais c'est quoi ce cri que poule doublé de larves comme vous? Taisez-vous et allez vous asseoir !

Naruto : Bwah ! Hai Sensei !

Ibiki : Ah ouais, on veut jouer au plus malin ! Et bien nous allons jouer, nous verrons qui est le plus fort !

Sasuke : Bwah ! Ce serait plutôt : qui de nous sera le plus torturé? Bwah !

Deidara : Bwah ! Supporterez-vous nos cris pendant tout le cours Sensei? Bwah !

Kiba : Bwah ! Ou allez-vous réussir à nous torturer encore plus? Bwah !

Tobi : Bwah ! Tobi fait Bwah ! Bwaaaah !

Ibiki *aucunement gêné par leurs cris de poules* Écoutez-moi bien bande de larves, on va faire un pari vu que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'arrêter... Si vous arrivez à me torturer comme vous le dites, je considèrerai que vous êtes en mesure de torturer n'importe qui mais dans la cas contraire... vous aurez 4h de colle !

Naruto : BWAAAAAAAAAAH ! Pari tenu Sensei !

Et c'est ainsi que le cours de Psychologie s'est transformé en véritable salle de torture pour tous les autres shinobis, c'est-à-dire pour Shikamaru, Chouji, Saï, Pein, Suigetsu, Gaara, Neji et Sasori. Par ailleurs, ce dernier se demande comment Sakura a pu accepter de sortir avec un dégénéré pareil ! En tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces cris incessants de poules, il pense à Konan et la « promesse » qu'elle lui a faite juste avant d'aller en cours. La jeune fille au piercing a l'oreille tendu justement, depuis le début du cours de Médecine, elle essaye de ne pas rater une miette de ce que peut dire Sakura à Ino et Tenten.

Tenten : Alors Saku ! Vas-y raconte, comment ça s'est passé avec Sasu !

Ino : On veut tout savoir dans les moindres détails ! *_*

Sakura : Hey doucement les filles, bien sûr que je vais tout vous raconter ^^' Ouvrez grandes vos oreilles !

Tenten : Oreilles ouvertes au maximum, aucun mot ne pourra m'échapper XD

Ino : Watashi mou ! (= moi aussi)

Sakura : Oki ^^'' Alors tout a commencé vendredi dernier. Je commençai à discuter avec Sasu par texto et d'un coup, il m'a proposé de venir au casino avec son frère...

Tenten : Au casino? T'as gagné des sous ? 8D

Sakura : Attends Tenten, laisses-moi raconter -_- Son frère avait 3 places et nous a donc proposé de venir avec lui et en plus, grâce à ces places, on a pu jouer toute la soirée et gratuitement !

Ino : Sugoi ! * ç * T'as réussi à gagner le jackpot? 8D

Sakura : Et bien...

Tenten et Ino : Eeeeeeet ?

Sakura *se rappelle qu'elle a promis à Sasuke de ne pas en parler* On a perdu ! -_- Enfin... on a rien gagné -_-

Ino : Mince alors... que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Sakura : Comme on ne gagnait rien, on en a eu marre et nous sommes sortis, nous nous sommes baladés pendant un petit moment et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans le parc, à mon coin préféré et c'est à ce moment que Sakuke m'a fait sa déclaration ! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ! J'étais restée sans voix et Sasuke avait cru au début que je le rejetais et a commencé à partir... c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai rattrapé et que...

Tenten : Vous vous êtes embrassés ! 8D Trop kawaiii ton histoire w

Ino : Je viens de remarquer que maintenant, aucune de nous trois n'est célibataire à présent, il va falloir fêter ça ! * ç *

Sakura : Si tu veux ^^''

Tenten : Mais au fait Sakura... par rapport à Sasori... *Konan tend encore plus l'oreille* Tu ne ressens rien?

Sakura : Eto... d'un côté je me sens coupable de le laisser... de le laisser tomber en quelque sorte par rapport à Sasuke mais quoi qu'il arrive, il restera toujours un de mes meilleurs amis ! Et puis j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose... *commence à chuchoter et Konan ne peut plus rien entendre* Je ne saurai pas comment réagir si Sasori viendrait à son tour me faire une déclaration... après tout, tu m'avais dit que c'était possible qu'il soit aussi amoureux de moi...

Tenten *chuchote aussi* Je vais être honnête avec toi et ne le prends pas mal... à mon avis, tu devrais à un moment sortir aussi avec Sasori et de cette manière, tu pourras voir si tu es réellement amoureuse de l'un des deux ou pas... après tout, tu peux ne pas être vraiment amoureuse d'eux...

Sakura : Tu as raison, quitte à ce que ça me fasse passer pour une garce, il n'y a que comme ça que je saurai ! Par contre... ça m'embêterai de quitter Sasuke pour me mettre avec Sasori s'il m'ouvre son coeur...

Ino *chuchote à son tour* Tu n'auras qu'à sortir avec les deux en même temps !

Sakura : Nani? o_O

Tenten : Tu viens de le dire toi-même ! Quitte à passer pour une garce, tu ne le sauras que comme ça... mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que tu devras le dire à tout le monde, il faudra te montrer discrète avec Saso à ce moment-là...

Sakura : Pff c'est compliqué tout ça ! Je crois que j'aurai les idées plus claires une fois que Saso aura osé faire le pas u_u

Tenten : Oui, attendons que ce moment arrive ^_-

Shizune : Dis donc les filles, ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici alors travaillez votre chakra et soignez moi ce malheureux poisson !

Saku/Ino/Tenten : Hai Sensei !

Konan est embêtée, elle n'a pas réussi à entendre ce qu'elles se sont dites quand elle avaient commencé à chuchoter et est tout de même rassurée de voir que Sakura pense à Sasori et c'est déjà un bon point. A présent, elle peut mieux se concentrer sur son chakra et s'améliorer aussi à l'occasion avant qu'elle ne se fasse répliquer par Shizune. Par ailleurs, cette dernière est sollicitée à nouveau par Sakura, non pas parce qu'elle ne travaille pas, n'oublions pas que Sakura a une certaine facilité dans ce domaine, mais parce qu'elle voulait lui parler de Tsunade. Shizune est surprise d'apprendre que Sakura connaisse sa meilleure amie et que cette dernière a enfin trouvé un petit ami et surtout que ce soit Itachi, elle-même avoue qu'Itachi est très mignon et a l'air d'être un parfait petit ami (nyaaah Itachi est à moi w). Sakura ne dit pas le contraire, elle est heureuse que le frère de son homme à elle ait aussi trouvé un partenaire et dans ce cas précis, on dira plutôt une partenaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles vont papoter durant tout le cours ce qui gêne un peu toutes les filles qui ont des difficultés à maîtriser leur chakra, autrement dit , et sont obligées de faire appel à celles qui ont d'hors et déjà réussi l'exercice, autrement dit Hana et Hinata, et ces dernières les aident avec plaisir. Seulement le plaisir n'est pas partagé par tout le monde en cours, en effet, hormis Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara et Tobi, les garçons subissent une véritable torture avec tous ces cris de poulets crétins ! Tous n'ont qu'une idée en tête : leur défoncer la tête mais en cours, cela n'est pas pensable surtout en la présence d'un professeur...

Deidara *monte sur une table et montre qu'il a bien décidé de foutre le bordel jusqu'au bout* BWAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ben alors les autres, vous n'aimez pas notre nouvelle mode ? =p

Pein *le regard noir* Je te conseille de te la fermer et de descendre de cette table, Deidara _

Deidara *descend de la table* Bwah? Ben quoi? Moi je trouve que c'est vachement efficace pour vous torturer ! =D

Pein *l'air très calme*Je peux te torturer aussi Deidara... Tu as l'air d'oublier que mes yeux ont des capacités bien spéciales comparés aux tiens u_u

Deidara *se rappelle effectivement que Pein possède le Rinnegan* Gloups ! *commence à courir à travers la salle* Tobi ! Protège-moi !

Tobi, comme un con, vient à la rescousse de Deidichou et subit l'attaque de Pein. Paix à son âme. (je rassure il n'est pas mort ^^')

Kiba : Bwah ! Hey Sensei ! Vous ne trouvez que c'est une super technique pour torturer les autres ! Reconnaissez que notre méthode est infaillible ! =D

Naruto : Bwah ! C'est vrai Sensei ! Les autres n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de nous tuer ! =D

Ibiki *aucunement dérangé par leur cri de poulet doublé d'une larve* Certes mais c'est la seule envie qu'ils ont u_u Jamais ils ne vous donneront la moindre information, baaaka ! Après tout... qui donnerait des informations capitales à des shinobis qui se prennent pour des poulets crétins u_u

C'est alors que Sasuke a une idée, une idée qui risque d'être ingénieuse (du moins il l'espère) et de torturer encore plus les autres garçons ! Il décide d'allier son Sharingan à ses cris de poulet pour créer une illusion et de ce fait, il n'a plus besoin de faire véritablement lui-même les cris, la pupille s'occupe de tout ! Pour tester sa nouvelle « technique », il lui faut bien une victime et il désigne au hasard le pauvre Suigetsu qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui espérait fuir le cours ! Trop tard... Suigetsu est pris dans la technique et a l'air terrorisé, après tout, qui apprécierait de se faire harceler par des poulets mutants et qui crient sans cesse « Bwah ! »... Tellement il est pris de panique qu'il commence à faire de drôles d'avoeux, comme si il s'imaginait qu'en fait Sasuke cherche à lui soutirer des informations par rapport à ce matin (sauf que ce n'est pas du tout l'intention de Sasuke).

Suigetsu : Sasuke ! A...Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux !

Sasuke : Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Suigetsu : T...Ton meilleur pote... Sasori... Il va essayer de... *Sasori a tout entendu et redoute les paroles de Suigetsu*

Sasuke : Quoi Sasori? Arrête de dire des bêtises ! u_u

Suigetsu : Si je te jure ! Sasori va essayer de... de sortir avec Sakura ! *Sasori commence à devenir tout rouge et tente de cacher sa gêne*

Sasuke *ne croit pas un seul mot* Baka ! Comment veux-tu que Sasori sorte avec Sakura? Sakura est avec moi et ça ne changera en rien nos relations avec Sasori, il restera toujours notre ami !

Sasori est soulagé de voir que Sasuke n'a pas pris Suigetsu au sérieux, d'ailleurs ce dernier devra se préparer à passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de ses conneries. Mais d'un coup, il se sent à nouveau méfiant quand Sasuke s'approche de lui d'un drôle d'air accusateur...

Sasuke : Sasori... par rapport à ce que m'a dit Suigetsu, j'ai réalisé une chose...

Sasori : De-de quoi tu parles?

Sasuke : Ben j'ai remarqué que ce matin, tu n'es pas venu me voir avec Sakura, on s'est inquiété tu sais... on croyait que tu nous en voulais ! En même temps, comme on est amis depuis tout petit, ça a dû te paraître bizarre qu'elle et moi sortons ensemble...

Sasori *ne sait pas trop quoi dire* Euh... non je ne vous en veux pas ! rougit

Sasuke : Ben alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu alors?

Sasori : Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger... *sait qu'il vient de dire un truc bidon*

Sasuke : Hahaha ! Voyons Saso ! Pourquoi tu nous dérangerais? On est les meilleurs amis du monde Saso et cela ne changera pas ! Au fait, attends-toi à voir Sakura venir te voir à midi =p

Sasori *se sent vraiment stupide sur ce coup* Ouais t'as raison, je suis stupide, je suis désolé ^^' Je m'excuserai auprès d'elle quand elle viendra me voir

Sasuke : T'es le meilleur Saso ^_- Quoiqu'il arrive, notre trio durera ! Par contre... *Sasori se sent d'un coup visé* Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'a dit cet imbécile de Suigetsu mais si jamais je découvre qu'un jour ou l'autre tu sors avec Sakura, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, je préfère que tu le saches Sasori, parce que tu es mon meilleur pote et je ne voudrais pas d'embrouilles, je te garantis que... *s'approche de l'oreille de Sasori et limite prend un regard noir* Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Même si c'est le choix de Sakura... *prend un air plaisantant d'un coup* Mais bon, ça n'arrivera jamais n'est-ce pas? ^^

Sasori joue son jeu pour pas se faire démasquer Que vas-tu t'imaginer Sasu? Sakura est ma meilleure amie, pourquoi je sortirai avec elle ^^' Si elle est heureuse avec toi, je respecte son choix et si jamais tu l'ennuies, sache que je serai toujours là pour elle !

Sasuke : J'aime ta façon de penser Saso ^_- Sakura a vraiment de la chance de nous avoir ! ^^

Sasori : Surtout toi Sasu, sinon elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de toi ^^'

Sasuke : C'est vrai, tu as raison mais comme tu as dit, elle pourra toujours compter sur toi alors heureusement qu'elle t'a toi aussi ! ^^

Sasori : Et si on arrêtait de s'envoyer des fleurs? Le Sensei nous surveille tu sais? ^^'

Sasuke : BWAAAAH ! J'oubliais ! On se retrouve à midi avec Sakura pour déjeuner, ne?

Sasori : Hai ! ^^

Sasori se sent vraiment bien d'un coup, il ne ressentira aucune crainte quand il va vouloir s'approcher de Sakura maintenant qu'il sait que Sasuke n'est pas du genre jaloux au point de l'empêcher de la voir et pourra mettre son plan à exécution mais... il ignore quand il pourra se retrouver seul avec elle. Le seul obstacle? Son rival et meilleur ami : Sasuke !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI - Comme Chien et Chat

Midi. C'est la pause déjeuner, moment censé être convivial mais l'ambiance est tout autre... la bande des gigolos fait une dépression, le plan « poulet crétin » pour la torture a tout bonnement été rejeté et en plus de ça, ils vont devoir faire des heures de colle après les cours. A la cafétéria, le groupe s'est scindé en deux, d'un côté, la bande des 5 accompagnés de Pein, Konan, Sasori, Sakura et Hinata et de l'autre, tous les autres. Les filles du premier groupe, à savoir Hinata, Sakura et Konan, font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour leur remonter le moral des dépressifs mais la déception est trop dure à digérer.

Deidara *en rogne* Raaaaah les gars ! On va pas se laisser abattre ! *essaye de redonner de l'espoir au groupe* Nous avons encore deux cours pour prouver ce que nous valons !

Naruto *reprend espoir, après tout tel est son nindo* T'as raison Dei' ! Et puis... sourire sournois Je meurs d'envie de faire subir notre cri du coeur à Ero Sennin =p

Sasuke : Ouais mais les gars, ce ne serait pas déplacé de notre part de faire subir ça à Kurenai Sensei?

Kiba *rejoint Sasuke dans son point de vue* J'avoue ouais que ce serait mal vu... Après tout, c'est la seule qui ne nous ait fait aucune remarque comparé à certains =w=

Naruto *ne voit pas les choses du même oeil* Ouais mais c'était le premier cours ! Imagine une seule seconde qu'elle nous prépare un sale coup ! o_O

Sasuke : Je suis d'accord avec Naru ! Elle nous a peut-être caché son côté sadique !

Deidara ne veut pas discuter plus longtemps et tranche Et bien dans ce cas, on attend de voir comment le cours se passe ! =D Si elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'elle en a l'air, on mettra tout simplement notre plan à exécution =p

Naruto/Sasuke/Kiba/Tobi : Hai ! ^^

Tobi : Tobi veut faire « BWAAAAAAAAAAH ! » à Kurenai Sensei ^^

Deidara : Hai hai Tobi, attend juste notre signal -_- *« Non mais quel boulet celui-là ! »*

A présent, Hinata et Sakura ne voient plus les choses de la même manière et commencent à désespérer. Elles se demandent parfois comment elles peuvent sortir avec des idiots pareils mais heureusement que la raison de leur attirance pour eux est tout autre. Seulement pour le moment, elles vont préférer rester à l'écart histoire de ne pas être embarquées dans leur délire. Cette réflexion fait sourire Sasori, en effet, il se dit qu'il a une chance de pouvoir plaire encore plus à Sakura, lui qui n'a pas d'idées farfelues comparé à son meilleur ami. Seul souci, il va devoir faire attention à ne pas éveiller des soupçons lorsqu'il sera seul avec sa bien-aimée, il ne faudrait gâcher la confiance de Sasuke si récemment obtenue. En ce qui concerne Pein et Konan, les choses risquent de mal tourner pour Deidara et Tobi une fois de retour à la maison, ce qui ne rassurent pas vraiment Karin et Suigetsu qui craignent de devoir faire le mur entre eux. Pour ce qui est de Tenten, Ino et Hana, elles sont rassurées de voir que Neji, Saï et Gaara sont loin d'avoir un comportement aussi « enfantin » et profitent tranquillement de la pause pour mettre un peu de romantisme dans cette journée de cours. Seule Temari se sent vraiment maudite, en effet, il a fallu que ce soit elle et uniquement elle qui tombe amoureuse d'un mec doté d'une grande intelligence mais également d'un grande « motivation », et de ce fait, aucune chance que « tête d'ananas » comme elle le pense fasse le premier pas, ce qui la laisse dans une impasse, elle qui refuse de se soumettre pour garder sa fierté féminine. Seulement, elle ne se rend pas compte que pendant sa réflexion, elle ne fait que le fixer ! Le concerné ne tarde pas à le remarquer et lui lance un pique histoire de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance.

Shikamaru : Dis Temari, tu as bientôt fini de me fixer comme ça? Je vais finir par croire que tu es raide dingue de moi =p

Temari *devient rouge tomate et secoue la tête* Même pas en rêve tête d'ananas ! Je ne faisais que penser et tu es dans mon champ de vision, ce n'est pas pareil ! u_u''

Shikamaru *cherche à l'enfoncer un peu plus* Pile dans ton champ de vision? Ne me dis pas que tu ne voyais pas Chouji ?

Temari : Urusai baka ! (=Ferme-là imbécile !) Si maintenant je ne peux même plus regarder dans le vide, où va le monde ?

Shikamaru : En cours, c'est l'heure d'y aller ^^

Temari : Omaeee !(=toi) Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Shikamaru : C'est ça, allez dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

Et c'est en boudant que Temari se lève pour le suivre en direction de la salle de cours. Cependant, leur discussion fait réfléchir Temari par rapport à Shikamaru. Et s'il savait pour elle en réalité? Cela expliquerait sa réflexion lorsqu'il l'a vu le fixer et son autre allusion mais cela ne l'aide pas à savoir si ce qu'elle ressent pour lui est réciproque ou non... Trop de questions tue les questions, elle veut en avoir le cœur net et vite, quitte à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de sa situation. Mais le moment est mal venu, le cours va commencer et avec la bande des « poulets crétins » prêts à agir, elle n'a aucune chance d'avoir l'aide de qui que ce soit. Kurenai arrive dans la serre et a eu vent de ce qui s'est passé au cours d'Ibiki et décide de jouer leur jeu en leur lançant un Genjutsu leur faisant croire que s'ils font le moindre bruit, ils auront droit à 4h de colle supplémentaires le soir même.

Kurenai : Bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer le cours maintenant ^^

Karin : Ben ça paraît logique Sensei, vous venez d'arriver =O

Kurenai *lui fait un clin d'oeil* Disons qu'il fallait que je règle quelque chose avant de pouvoir commencer, observe les 5 imbéciles et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ^_-

Karin : Hai ^^

Kurenai : Par ailleurs, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours, simple formalité^^ A présent, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Durant le cours, silence total. Tout le monde hormis Naruto, Sasuke, Deidichou, Kiba et Tobi est étonné, ils comprennent à présent ce que voulait dire Kurenai Sensei et devinent qu'elle leur a lancé un Genjutsu pour ne pas être dérangée pendant qu'elle leur explique la propriété des différentes plantes toxiques. Fin du cours, les imbéciles reprennent leurs esprits et se font charrier de droite à gauche par tous les autres sur ce qui leur est arrivé pendant qu'ils se dirigent vers la nouvelle salle de cours. Karin leur explique et résultat : ils recommencent à bouder.

Suigetsu : Ahahahaha ! Comment vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants ! Vous n'aviez même pas capté qu'elle vous avez lancé un Genjutsu ! =p

Karin : Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mon chou mais si elle l'avait voulu, elle t'en aurait également lancé un sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte u_u

Suigetsu : Merci du soutien, on se demande si tu m'aimes parfois =.=''

Karin : A la folie mon chéri, à la folie =p

Deidara : Aaaaaaaaaah ! Tu vois Suigetsu ! Et c'est qui le débutant hein ? =p

Suigetsu : Damare ! C'est pas moi qui vais faire des heures de colle ce soir =p

Deidara : Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça? Attends-moi gentiment ce soir après mes « heures de colle » =p

Suigetsu : C'est plutôt Pein et Konan qui vont t'accueillir, à bras ouverts en plus =p

Deidara *ne trouve plus rien à dire pour se défendre* M'en fiche, j'assumerai jusqu'au bout ! u_u''

Kiba *le rejoint par solidarité* Ouais ! On va assumer jusqu'au bout et vous allez souffrir au prochain cours, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Et effectivement, une fois que tout le monde est entré en classe après l'arrivée de Jiraiya Sensei, le cours s'est transformé en un véritable zoo ! Qui aurait pu croire que les 5 gigolos avaient à ce point mal pris qu'on délaisse leur hymne de la journée? Personne et impossible de pouvoir faire un cours dans ces conditions, d'autant plus que Naruto ne cesse de critiquer de haut en large les livres « douteux » de Jiraiya qui commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces cris et de ces insultes et veut maintenant à tout prix mettre sur le grill tous ces poulets crétins.

Jiraiya *exécute des signes et menace de brûler la salle* Je vous préviens bande de garnements écervelés ! Je n'avais pas envie d'en arriver jusque là mais trop, c'est trop ! *s'apprête à cracher son feu quand...*

Kurenai *entre en trombe* Jiraiya ! Arrêtez-vous de suite ! *son entrée fait taire tout le monde*

Jiraiya *se stoppe net et manque de s'étouffer* * tousse tousse * K-Kurenai Sensei ! o_O Que faites-vous ici?

Kurenai : Question stupide ! Vous vous apprêtiez à faire quoi au juste? Brûler toute l'académie !

Jiraiya *se rend compte de l'ampleur de sa menace si elle avait été mise à exécution* Je... je suis désolé mais comprenez, comment voulez-vous que je fasse un cours avec tous ces 5 énergumènes !

Kurenai : C'est la raison de ma présence ici, j'avais demandé à une de vos élèves de m'avertir si le moindre souci venait à venir et je vois que c'est le cas ! *se tourne vers les 5 concernés* Vous tous ! Vous êtes convoqués chez le directeur, il a deux trois mots à vous dire avant que vous ne commenciez vos heures de colle.

Naruto/Sasuke/Kiba/Deidara/Tobi têtes baissées : Hai... *sortent de la salle en traînant des pieds*

Kurenai : Plus vite que ça ! *se tourne vers Jiraiya* Bon et bien, tu peux commencer ton cours maintenant ^^

Jiraiya *tout abasourdi* M-Merci, Kurenai, je te revaudrai ça^^

C'est ainsi que le cours peut enfin commencer, tout comme les inquiétudes et autres remarques des autres. Tous se demandent malgré tout ce qui va leur arriver : vont-ils juste avoir un avertissement ou vont-ils être renvoyés? Le doute est à son comble. Hinata et Sakura s'inquiètent pour Naruto et Sasuke et espèrent que le directeur, qui n'est autre que Orochimaru, ne sera pas trop sévère, après tout, c'est la première fois qu'ils dépassent autant les bornes... mais ce n'est que la deuxième semaine donc tout est à envisager !

Une fois le cours ou plutôt la torture érotique terminée, tout le monde quitte l'académie avec plus ou moins la boule au ventre. Tandis que tout le monde s'apprête à rentrer chez soi, seules Hinata et Sakura restent à surveiller le moindre signe de vie de leur bien-aimé.

Hinata *la tête baissée et joignant le bout de ses doigts comme elle a l'habitude de le faire* Dis Sakura... tu crois qu'ils sont allés trop loin et qu'ils risquent d'être renvoyés?

Sakura *l'air inquiet, baisse les yeux* Je... je ne sais pas. J'espère que non tout autant que toi essaye de positiver Ce n'était pas méchant leur farce, juste hyper agaçant mais ça ne mérite une sanction sévère ^^''

Hinata : Tu as sûrement raison... Mais j'espère que par la suite, ils ne vont pas avoir des idées pires que celle-là...

Sakura : Je doute qu'ils fassent pire ! Ils trouveront autre chose c'est sûr mais pas aussi bruyant je pense ^^''

Hinata : Je me demande tout de même qui a eu cette idée...

Sakura : Pas Sasuke en tout cas, il a l'esprit tordu mais pas à ce point u_u Je verrai bien Naruto avoir cette idée =p

Hinata *n'apprécie pas qu'elle accuse Naruto sur ce prétexte* Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Sasuke peut très bien t'avoir caché ce côté de sa personnalité u_u

Sakura *se vexe aussi* Tu insinuerais donc que c'est Sasuke qui a eu cette idée? Non mais regarde les tous les deux et admets que c'est Naruto qui a les pires idées alors que Sasuke, c'est toujours très soft u_u

Hinata : N'importe quoi ! Et c'est qui qui s'est fait réprimander par son frère parce qu'il avait trop bu? Même Naruto n'était pas aussi bourré u_u

Sakura : Répète un peu ça ! C'est qui qui a proposé d'aller boire un coup après le cours la semaine dernière?

Hinata : Alors là, tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ! C'est Deidara qui a proposé d'aller boire coup ! N'accuse pas les gens à tort u_u

Sakura : Bon ok, c'était bas... *réfléchit un instant* Mais c'est là, on se dispute pour rien, peut-être que c'est ni Naruto ni Sakuke qui a eu l'idée...

Hinata *se calme* Peut-être... On aura qu'à leur poser la question.

Sakura : Tiens regarde, ils arrivent ! *pointe du doigt en leur direction*

Soulagées de les voir arriver, les deux filles s'apprêtent à sauter dans les bras de Naruto et Sasuke mais leur course s'arrête quand elles voient leurs mines inertes, sans expression ; les garçons ont l'air de vrais zombies. Inquiètes, Sakura secoue Sasuke dans tous les sens pour le faire revenir à ces esprits mais aucune réponse ; Hinata fait de même mais le résultat reste inchangé... Découragées, les deux filles commencent à partir sans eux quand tout d'un coup...

Deidara : BWAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais c'est de la bombe ce dirlo ! Même pas il nous a collé ! *w*

Kiba : C'est clair ! On est de vrais génies ! =3

Hinata/Sakura *ne comprennent plus rien* Are? (=hein?)

Naruto : Excuse-moi mon amour mais il a tellement réagi à l'opposé de ce qu'on pensait qu'on en revenait toujours pas en sortant X3

Sakura : Et... qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

Sasuke : Qu'on avait un gros potentiel en tant que shinobi mais qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve des méthodes moins bruyantes XD

Tobi : Tobi est triste ! Tobi voulait continuer à faire « BWAH ! » T^T

Deidara : En clair, il s'en tape qu'on fasse des conneries en cours X)

Naruto : D'ailleurs, faut qu'on réfléchisse à notre prochaine blague ! =D

Hinata *se fait toute petite mais reste curieuse* Et... eto... c'est qui qui avait eu l'idée... eto... du... « poulet crétin » ?

Naruto *se sent très vite concerné d'un coup* Eto... et bien... comment dire...

Kiba : Pour faire rapide, c'est Naruto qui en est à l'origine mais c'est nous autres qui ont eu l'idée de faire ce cri toute la journée XP

Hinata *rougit de honte* Soka... (=je vois) Je... Je suis rassurée mais en même temps... embarrassée...

Naruto : Gomene ma douce perle, je te promets que je ne ferai plus de bêtises idiotes comme celle-là =3

Hinata : Alors tu es pardonné mon doux kitsune (=renard) *continue de rougir*

Naruto : Kitsune ? *se tourne vers les autres* Les gars... je crois que j'ai trouvé notre prochain délire =D

Hinata : Hein? *ne comprend plus rien* Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? *s'emballe* Naruto? Dis-moi que ce n'est rien de méchant ! *^*

Naruto : Non, je te promets que ce sera une gentille blagounette =3

Hinata : Ha...hai ^^'

Kiba : Allez crache le morceau ! C'est quoi?

Naruto : Héhé, patience ^^ Je tiens à ce tout le monde participe mais chacun aura une mission bien à lui ou à elle ;) Donc je vous enverrai tous un sms individuel et interdiction de révéler votre mission !

Tobi : Chouette ! Une mission secrète ! \o/

Deidara : Te connaissant, tu nous prépares un bon plan, je marche dans ton jeu ! =D

Sasuke : Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part Naru ;)

Naruto : Héhé :P

Sakura *s'impatiente* Bon, vous avez bientôt fini votre discussion? J'ai envie de rentrer moi ! T^T

Sasuke : Désolée ma rose, viens je te raccompagne :) *la prend par la main et commence à partir avec elle* Allez à demain les gars ! ;)

Deidara *imite les amoureux avec Tobi et gagne le regard noir de Sasu* A demain les amoureux ! *repousse Tobi et commence à rentrer avec lui* Allez à nous de rentrer, matta ashita ! (=à demain)

Sur ce, Naruto, Hinata et Kiba commencent également à rentrer et se séparent deux trois plus loin pour rejoindre respectivement leurs appartements. Une fois les deux amoureux rentrés, la douce Hyuuga fait une petite scène à Naruto par peur que son idée ne soit pas comme il le prétend. Pour la calmer, Naruto lui raconte ce qu'il a derrière la tête et soudainement, Hinata éclate de rire ! Naruto reste bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son idée lui fasse cet effet. Quelques larmes aux yeux, la douce perle revient à elle et accepte de jouer le jeu avec son kitsune et promet de garder secret ce qu'elle doit faire pour les cours à venir pour le reste de la semaine. C'est avec une immense joie que le blondinet envoie à tous les autres individuellement leur mission et espère que ce sera un succès.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari regarde son portable et voit le message de Naruto. Cette dernière éclate également de rire et commence à imaginer la mission des autres quand soudain elle pense à celle de Shikamaru. Sans plus tarder, elle décide de lui envoyer un message pour savoir si d'abord, il a reçu lui aussi le fameux message. À peine deux minutes après, miracle, le légendaire fainéant répond.

Conversation par texto entre les deux faux-vrais amoureux :

Shikamaru : Ouais je l'ai reçu et si t'espère que je te dise ce que c'est, c'est raté u_u''

Temari : Andouille, je ne cherche pas à savoir ce que tu vas faire, c'est tellement évident ! :P

Shikamaru : Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi ma mission?

Temari : Faire l'ananas ! =D

Shikamaru *désespéré* Ahahaha très drôle...désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas ça u_u''

Temari : Dommage, ce rôle aurait été parfait pour toi, ma tête d'ananas ;)

Shikamaru : Laisse-moi deviner pour toi. Tu ne ferais pas la fouine par hasard?

Temari : Pourquoi je ferais la fouine?

Shikamaru : Parce que tu es trop curieuse !

Temari : Hahaha très drôle... Non, ce n'est ça, désolée de te décevoir u_u

Shikamaru : Ah bon? Dommage, j'aurai trop cru. Bon et bien en fait, je sais c'est quoi ta mission mais je ne te le dirai pas pour pas gâcher la surprise que tu comptes me faire ;)

Temari : Non mais j'y crois pas ! o_O Comment t'es pas gonflé ! Désolée, je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de ne faire la surprise qu'à toi u_u''

Shikamaru : Ah bon? Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'avec les longs regards que tu me portais *il remet ça sur le pot* j'aurai droit à une démonstration pour moi tout seul :)

Temari *terrorisée de voir qu'il touche en plein son point sensible mais ne compte pas se laisser faire pour autant* Désolée mais non, non et non, tu n'auras pas droit à une démonstration pour toi tout seul et puis d'abord, je ne te regarde pas, tu es tout le temps dans mon champ de vision, ce n'est pas pareil è_é

Shikamaru : Arrête avec cette excuse, on est tout le temps ensemble avec Chouji et ton frère donc il y a forcément des moments où tu me regardes u_u Et si tu me disais tout simplement ce qui te passe par la tête pour que tout soit clair entre nous.

Temari *très gênée et rougit comme une tomate seule dans sa chambre* Mais il n'y a rien à dire, tout est clair entre nous, tu es ma tête d'ananas et je suis ta fouine, on est de simples très bons amis voilà tout u_u *refuse d'admettre qu'elle est amoureuse de lui par texto*

Shikamaru *semble déçu dans sa chambre mais voit clair dans son jeu et met un peu de piment pour la motiver pour plus tard* Ah... je pensais qu'entre nous, ça allait bien plus loin que de simples très bons amis... Je dois me faire trop d'illusions u_u

Temari *ne se rend pas compte de son jeu mais a été très touché par ses paroles* C'est ça, tu te fais trop d'illusions u_u Non mais tu croyais quoi? Que j'étais amoureuse de toi ?

Shikamaru : Honnêtement... oui *cherche à la faire encore plus réagir* Mais je pense que ce n'est pas par texto qu'on va arranger cette histoire, un jour, il faudra qu'on se parle sérieusement en tête à tête parce que ça m'ennuie de devoir écrire -_-

Temari : C'est ça, un jour on se parlera en tête à tête mais ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver u_u

Shikamaru : Je pense que ce jour arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois *sourire en coin* Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je suis fatigué donc à demain ma fouine :)

Temari : Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Réponds avant de t'endormir !

Mais Shikamaru a éteint son portable et Temari ne retrouve à présent criblée de doutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII – Naruto vs Fruits Basket partie 1

Temari soupire, elle se demande parfois comment elle peut aimer un fainéant pareil ! Il ne pense qu'à dormir, se dit-elle. Mais d'un côté, il n'a pas tort d'aller dormir car la journée de demain promet d'être bien difficile... faire du sport toute la journée n'est bien sûr pas de tout repos !

Toujours dans la soirée, dans la maison de l'Akatsuki, Deidichou et Tobi subissent la colère de Pein à côté des fous rires étouffés de Karin et Suigetsu. Une fois que le rouquin aux piercings s'est calmé, le blondinet et le masqué découvrent chacun avec joie le sms de Naruto qui leur informe de leur mission à accomplir.

Deidara *cherchant à piéger* Tobi Alors Tobi? Tu es prêt pour ta mission? =D

Tobi *ne se doute de rien* Owi ! Tobi a hâte de faire la citrouille devant tout le monde ! =D

Deidara *explose de rire et le pointe du doigt* Hahahaha ! Comment tu t'es trop fait avoir ! =D

Tobi *ne comprend rien* Hein? Tobi ne comprend pas...

Deidara : Andouille ! Il fallait garder ta mission secrète ! Maintenant je sais ce que tu vas faire ! =P

Tobi *part en courant pour se consoler auprès de Konan* Ouiiiiin ! Deidichou a découvert ma mission ! Il est méchant ! T^T Ouiiin !

Konan *avec Tobi dans ses bras en pleurs* T'es fier de toi Deidara? Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis ! è_é

Deidara *sifflote* C'est pas ma faute si Tobi a le cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois =p

Konan *soupire* C'est pas une raison -_-'' Pour la peine, tu vas aussi lui dire ta mission ! ^^

Deidara *yeux écarquillés* Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! O_O

Konan : Tu m'as très bien entendu, comme ça, vous serez quitte ^^

Tobi : Konan est la meilleure ! =D *même avec son masque, on devine qu'il tire la langue à Deidara à l'occasion*

Deidara : Pfff... Quelle plaie celui-là -_-''

Konan : Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, tout le monde au lit !

Deidara et Tobi : Hai...

Bizarrement, aucun des deux ne veut aller se coucher mais c'est ça ou y aller avec un coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Pein donc sans broncher, les deux filous filent dans leur chambre et Tobi est bien décidé à ne pas laisser dormir Deidichou tant que ce dernier ne lui a pas dit quelle est sa mission secrète. Au bout de... 5 minutes, Deidichou craque et lui hurle à la figure, laissant à l'occasion tous les autres membres de la maison l'opportunité de savoir à leur tour quelle est telle ! Conscient de sa bourde, le blondinet est déterminé à se venger comme il se doit mais comme l'expression le dit si bien, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Chez les filles, c'est aussi la même rengaine. Chacune cherche à savoir la mission des autres alors qu'étrangement les garçons restent plutôt calmes, comme s'ils savaient pertinemment la mission des autres mais après des dizaines de sms échangés, tout le monde se décide enfin à aller dormir, à l'exception de Shikamaru qui dort déjà depuis qu'il a cessé de parler avec Temari.

Le lendemain, après que tout le monde soit arrivé sur le terrain de sport, chacun se regarde avec un drôle d'air, tous se questionnant sur ce que cache l'autre. Seul Naruto est tout souriant à l'idée de voir son plan à exécution mais son sourire disparaît vite en voyant les deux gigolos verts arriver.

Gaï : Alors les jeunes? Prêts pour une nouvelle journée de sport? =D *pose ''Nice Guy''*

Lee : Aujourd'hui ce sera une journée spéciale en plus ^^ *pose ''Nice Guy''*

Naruto *chuchotant* Effectivement, la journée sera très spéciale ! *fou rire général*

Gaï *ne comprend rien mais le prend comme une approbation* Je vois que tout le monde a l'air en forme alors... c'est parti pour un petit footing, 50 tours de terrains ! =D

Hana : Quoi? O_O M-m-m-mais c'est pas un ''petit'' footing ça ! w

Lee : Selon Gaï si ! ^^

Hana : Et c'est quoi alors un ''grand'' footing selon lui? =O

Lee : 200 tours de terrains ! Et encore, c'est un minimum ^^

Hana *sourire en coin* Alors puisque c'est comme ça, j'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je... *exécute des signes et se transforme en une magnifique petite jument sous les yeux ébahis de tous les autres* fasse le footing sous cette forme ! =P

Lee et Gaï *choqués* Nani ? O_O

Naruto *crie de joie* Excellent Hana ! Mission accomplie ! =D Les autres, prenez exemple sur elle et n'oubliez pas, personne n'est obligé de remplir sa mission aujourd'hui ! ^_-

Motivés, tout le monde commence son footing et tentent de rattraper la fougue de Hana qui est bien décidé à finir le footing avant les autres sauf que... elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire marche arrière et de reprendre sa forme initiale pour courir aux côtés de son Gaara-Chou qui devient rouge tomate. Pourquoi? Il admire le côté farfelu de sa bien-aimé et se demande s'il aura autant de courage qu'elle, lui qui est si réservé. Tout en continuant de courir, d'autres se posent la question s'ils peuvent faire leur coup dans ce cours mais certains ont trouvé ! Comme par exemple Kiba qui a eu l'idée judicieuse d'attendre que Gaï mette en place un terrain de basket pour la prochaine activité. Bingo ! Rien que pour perturber le cours, le blagueur n'a pas trouvé meilleur idée que de demander à Akamaru de se cacher quelques temps pour pouvoir s'approprier son identité ! Le voilà maintenant en train d'empêcher ses adversaires de mettre la main sur le ballon, ce qui provoque immédiatement l'intervention de Lee.

Lee *ne se doutant de rien* Akamaru ! Lâche le ballon ! Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour toi ! é_è *fou rire général*

Suigetsu : Roooh c'est bon Lee, même si Akamaru n'est qu'un chien, c'est un excellent partenaire au basket, surtout pour empêcher le camp adverse d'avoir le ballon ! XD

Lee : Justement c'est un problème ! Comment veux-tu que les autres s'améliorent?

Suigetsu : Ah ça, c'est pas mon problème héhé ^^

Lee *ne se doutant toujours de rien* Bon Akamaru, ça suffit sort d'ici ! *parle en vain* Roooh c'est pas vrai, il n'écoute rien ce chien ! Kiba ! *se rend compte qu'il n'est pas en train de jouer* Gaï-Sensei ! Kiba a disparu !

Gaï : Nani? Un élève essaierait-il de sécher mes cours ! Il va entendre parler de moi si je retrouve ce chenapan ! è_é

Kiba *toujours sous sa forme d'Akamaru* Ouaf ! Ouaf ! *essaie de faire comprendre qu'il veut se chercher lui-même XD*

Gaï : Aaaaah, ça c'est un chien bien élevé ! ^^ Allez, trouve-nous ton idiot de maître que je lui donne une leçon !

Kiba *fou rire intérieur* Ouaf !

Pour faire durer la blague, Kiba fait tourner en rond Gaï pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure avant d'aller vers la cachette d'Akamaru qui attendait patiemment que son maître vienne le chercher. La réaction de Gaï était inévitable : yeux de chouette et bouche grande ouverte en voyant deux Akamaru ! Kiba (toujours en Akamaru) et Akamaru repartent vers le terrain de basket comme si de rien n'était, laissant Gaï traumatisé sur place. Sur le terrain, en voyant les deux chiens, Lee a exactement la même réaction et manque de tomber dans les pommes sur place. Pour éviter de provoquer trop d'ennuis, Kiba décide de rompre sa technique sous les fous rires de ses camarades mais est déterminé à ne pas en rester là ; en effet, il veut aller plus loin que l'idée à Naruto et réserve donc une surprise plus tard mais en attendant, il se contente de sourire en coin. Après que les deux larves vertes (Gaï et Lee) aient repris leurs esprits et sermonné Kiba sur son comportement (Hana y a échappé de justesse), le sport continue avec le lancer de poids, histoire de bien muscler les petits bras de nos ninjas en herbe. Mais cette séance vire également au cauchemar à cause de Deidichou. Qu'a donc fait notre blondinet? Se transformer en banane et gêner tout le monde en s'amusant à se jeter en l'air tel un boomerang (même en étant une banane, il peut très bien faire ce qu'il veut) mais cela a failli finir au drame quand Chouji a cru que c'était une VRAIE banane et a voulu l'attraper pour la manger ! Conscient du danger qu'il court, Deidichou annule sa technique avant même que le ventre sur patte se puisse l'attraper.

Deidara *yeux écarquillés* Hey mais ça va pas non ! T'as fini me manger tout cru sale g...

Chouji *le coupe* Sale quoi? _

Deidara *ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça* Hey ! Calme-toi, j'allais dire que t'es un sale GOINFRE ! Arrête de croire qu'on va te traiter de ''tu sais quoi'' ! è_é

Chouji *se calme aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé* C'est pas ma faute... dès que j'entends qu'un mot commence par ''G'', j'ai l'impression que ça va être CE mot é_è

Deidara : Bon, ça passe pour cette fois mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu vas un fruit ou un légume, un truc qui se bouffe quoi balader dans tous les sens, n'essaie pas de l'attraper ! *connaissant la mission de Tobi, même s'il le déteste, il ne veut pas lui faire subir le risque d'être mangé*

Chouji : Ha... Hai ! oxo

La séance peut alors reprendre son cours normal et Deidichou est bien décidé, comme Kiba, à continuer de jouer le jeu plus tard dans la semaine. Sur ce coup, Naruto peut être vraiment fier de son idée même si à présent il ignore que ça ira plus loin qu'il ne l'imagine. Avant la pause déjeuner, Gaï et Lee organisent une nouvelle séance de pompes, histoire de voir si le lancer de poids aura eu son effet sur les bras de nos jeunes shinobis sauf que... étant donné que ce sont des pompes, les filles, toutes sans exception, râlent et exigent de faire un autre exercice, chose que Gaï refuse catégoriquement en prétextant que les filles n'ont pas à recevoir de traitements de faveurs par rapport aux garçons et donc qu'elles doivent assumer tous les exercices et que si elles continuent de râler, elles auront droit à des exercices supplémentaires comme devoir faire 50 tours de terrains en marchant sur les mains (si si...). Face à cette menace, réelle ou non, les filles ravalent leur salive et commencent à faire leurs pompes mais en ayant l'idée de se venger bien évidemment. Pour cela, elles se concertent et cherchent à savoir laquelle est la mieux placée pour venger tout le groupe en sachant que Hana ne peut être choisie étant donné qu'elle a déjà fait sa mission. Reste donc plus que Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Konan, Temari, Hinata et Karin. Sûre d'elle, tout en veillant à ne pas révéler ce qu'elle doit faire, Ino se désigne pour donner le coup fatal à Gaï, assurant qu'il s'en rappellera toute sa vie. Confiantes, les autres filles acceptent donc sa requête et décident qu'elle agira après la pause déjeuner.

Après la pause déjeuner, Ino s'éclipse en toute discrétion avant que Gaï et Lee ne donnent les consignes du prochain exercice. Exercice tout simple, donner des coups de poings et coups de pieds sur de pauvres boudins accrochés sur les branches des arbres aux alentours du terrain. La jeune blonde jubile, pour elle, cet exercice est parfait et espère que l'une des deux larves vertes montrent l'exemple.

Neji : Dites Gaï-Sensei, à quoi va nous servir cet exercice au juste?

Tenten : Oui Neji a raison ! Je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous servirait u_u

Lee : Ça paraît évident pourtant non?

Tenten : Euh... non =w= *tout le monde est de son avis*

Pein : C'est un exercice qu'on pourrait faire avec Itachi-Sensei mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser notre chakra, n'est-ce pas?

Gaï : Très perspicace Pein ! Je vous explique : imaginez que vous vous promenez dans le village et qu'on vous agresse...

Gaara *le coupe* Mais comme nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos techniques ninja en dehors des missions que nous donnent le Hokage, il faut qu'on puisse nous défendre sans, n'est-ce pas?

Gaï *désemparé* Euh... c'est exactement ça ^^'

Hana : Trop fort mon Gaara-Chou, t'es le meilleur ! *w*

Gaï : Bon... hum hum... même si les chances de vous faire agresser sont très faibles je vous l'accorde, je veux que vous vous musclez bien les bras et les jambes et que vous développez à l'occasion votre tonicité, votre rapidité, votre agilité, fin je pense que tout le monde a compris ?

Tout le monde sauf Ino qui attend patiemment de passer à l'action : Hai !

Gaï : Yosh ! se dirige vers le boudin le plus proche suivi du regard de la jeune blonde Admirez les mouvements et prenez exemple ! ^^

Avant de s'exécuter, Gaï fait sa pose habituelle du ''Nice Guy'' et... BOUM ! Le voilà, propulsé dans les airs par un petit sanglier aux airs très féminins ! Toutes les filles éclatent de rire tandis que les garçons et Lee restent bouche bée et choqués de voir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Deux secondes après, à l'exception de Lee, tout le monde a compris qu'il s'agit d'Ino et ne peuvent s'empêcher soit de rire, soit de sourire en coin.

Tenten : Hahahaha ! Alors là, c'est le jackpot ! Bravo Ino ^_-

Ino *annule sa technique* Héhé merci ^^ Alors? On considère qu'on est vengées ou on s'en prend à Lee aussi? =p *a fait en sorte que Lee entende*

Lee : Nani? C'est quoi cette histoire de vengeance? o_O

Konan : Pour faire simple, nous n'avons pas apprécié que Gaï-Sensei nous menace de faire des exercices supplémentaires si nous ne voulions pas faire de pompes u_u

Temari : Même si les hommes et les femmes doivent être traités de manière égale, toutes les filles ne sont pas en mesure de suivre l'entraînement des garçons !

Lee : Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Attendez, vous étiez parfaitement en mesure de faire les pompes qu'on vous a demandé de faire !

Sakura : C'est pas les pompes le problème, c'est le nombre ! Nous n'avons pas des bras d'hommes nous !

Karin : Sakura a raison ! J'ai encore mal aux bras à cause de ça ! Je veux bien me muscler mais trop d'un coup tue le coup ! è_é

Hinata : On... on est qu'au début de l'année... on pourrait... faire les choses progressivement ^^'

Hana : Oui Hinata a raison ! On commence doucement et au fur et à mesure on pourra faire plus difficile !

Konan : Et puis... je ne veux pas vous critiquer mais avec vos méthodes, on se fatigue rapidement donc on ne peut pas arriver à tout suivre avec la même énergie u_u

Lee *a pris en considération toutes leurs paroles* Soka... euh, pour les prochaines séances, avec Gaï-Sensei, on fera un effort pour que vous puissiez tout suivre sans fatiguer une seule fois, pas vrai Gaï-Sensei? *aucune réponse* Sensei? *réalise qu'il se trouve 50 mètres plus loin* Aaaaaaaaaaaah Gaï-Sensei ! Commencez l'exercice sans nous ! *court à la rescousse de Gaï genre Alerte à Malibu*

Ino *commence à taper sur le boudin* Là oui, on peut faire l'exercice sans problème ! ^^

Saï *arrive à ses côtés* Alors là, Ino, tu m'as épaté ^^ Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça ^^

Ino *continue de taper* Je suis censée le prendre comment? ^^'

Saï : Bien ^^ Au moins, je sais qu'il faut que je fasse attention si je te contrarie ^^'

Ino : C'est vrai^^ On s'entraîne ensemble?

Saï *se met à taper sur le boudin voisin* Hai^^ D'ailleurs, n'utilise pas que tes pieds, je pourrai être tenté par autre chose... *CLAC !*

Ino *lui a mis une claque* Désolée mais là, tu faisais très pervers, on est en cours je te rappelle !

Saï : Sumimasen ^^''

A les voir s'entraîner ensemble, Temari aimerait bien faire pareil avec Shikamaru mais le problème est... comment convaincre le fainéant de commencer l'exercice. Pour elle, la solution la plus simple serait de l'inciter à se mettre avec elle car tout le monde s'est mis en duo... mais pas le temps de réfléchir, elle doit agir et se dirige de pied ferme vers le garçon qui s'apprête justement à faire une sieste discrètement sur un arbre tel un paresseux.

Temari : Oooooooy ! Tête d'ananas ! C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste !

Shikamaru : Haaan mendokuse na ! (=fait chier !) Pourquoi tu viens m'ennuyer la fouine?

Temari : Pourquoi? Pour faire l'exercice pardi ! Je te rappelle qu'on a cours -.-

Shikamaru : Pfff ça sert à rien de taper sur ces machins, c'est pas ça qui va nous faire progresser -_-

Temari *ton ironique* C'est sûr que la sieste, c' est efficace aussi =w=

Shikamaru : Urusai ! Vas-y toi puisque tu y tiens tant -_-

Temari : J'aimerais bien mais je serai la seule cruche à ne pas avoir de partenaire ^^''

Shikamaru : Hein? Comment ça?

Temari : Regarde et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Shikamaru *regarde du haut de sa branche* Ouais... et alors?

Temari *pic de colère* Et alors? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

Shikamaru : Ben ouais. Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais vraiment descendre pour te tenir compagnie?

Temari : Je croyais oui mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir venir te chercher...

Temari exécute des signes, se transforme en belette et fonce sur Shikamaru. Sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la blonde téméraire a pris soin de se balader à l'intérieur de son gilet, de ressortir et de se placer sur son ventre pour reprendre sa forme dans une position très avantageuse pour elle, c'est-à-dire à califourchon sur lui. L'intellectuel est surpris, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Temari pose son doigt sur sa bouche et...


End file.
